Der Unbekannte
by C4Clan
Summary: Ein fremder Mann taucht in Nerima auf. Kann er Ranmas leben ordnen oder wird er im Chaos untergehen?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer  
Diese fanfiction wurde allein aus dem Spaß an der Freud geschrieben. Ich verfolge damit keinerlei gewerbliche   
Zwecke. Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Personen, Ereignisse, etc. sind Eigentum der geistigen   
Entwickler und der Verlage.  
  
Legende:   
„jmnd. spricht Japanisch"   
*jmnd. spricht Chinesisch*  
_jmnd. spricht Deutsch_  
jmnd. denkt  
{Panda- Schilder}  
~Geräusche bzw. Aktionen~  
[Regieanweisungen]  
(Kommentar des Autors, in seltenen Fällen mit einem Hauch von Sinn)  
  
  
Der Unbekannte (Prolog)  
  
Nerima, ein Vorort von Tokyo, kurz vor Sonnenaufgang.  
Noch war niemand unterwegs, was sich aber bald ändern würde. Das heißt: fast niemand war unterwegs.  
Auf dem Dach eines der Häuser stand ein Mann und schaute in den Morgen.  
An sich war es schon ungewöhnlich, dass er auf dem Dach stand als ob das ganz normal wäre. Was ihn aber   
noch viel interessanter machte, war es selbst: er war ziemlich groß, eigentlich sehr groß um genau zu sein, seine   
Kleidung war vollkommen schwarz, von den Schuhen über die Hose bis zu dem Mantel den er trug, welcher   
einen sehr ungewöhnlich Schnitt aufwies: es war nicht möglich ihn zu schließen, nur bis über die Brustwarzen   
und der Zwischenraum würde von einer Reihe von Bändern aufgefüllt, die verhinderten dass sich der Mantel   
unnötig bewegte. Alles in allem aber war seine Kleidung in einem sehr gepflegtem Zustand, ganz anders als sein   
Kopf, dessen Gesichtszüge eindeutig nicht asiatisch waren. Seine halbkurzen, halblangen, schwarzen Haare   
machten nicht den Eindruck als würden sie so etwas wie einen Kamm kennen und sein Bart sah nicht   
beabsichtigt aus. Seine nachdenklichen blaugrauen Augen waren in Richtung Osten, zum Sonnenaufgang,   
gerichtet.   
  
Unbekannter: Japan, endlich bin ich hier. Nach mehr als sechs anstrengenden Jahren habe ich endlich die letzte   
Etappe erreicht. Wenn ich hier fertig bin, geht es auf jeden Fall zurück nach China, diesen verfluchten   
Fluch aufheben. Wäre ich doch nur nie dort gewesen!  
  
***********************Flashback*************************  
  
Ein kleines Tal irgendwo in China ausgefüllt mit vielen kleinen Quellen und Bambusstangen die in der Erde   
steckten. Ein ruhiges, idyllisches Plätzchen.  
Bis es plötzlich vorbei war mit der Ruhe, als sich ein Mann, gekleidet in einen grauen Gi, welcher einmal weiß   
gewesen sein musste, und mit einem großen Rucksack auf dem Rücken, auf das Tal zu bewegte. Seinem Gesicht   
war leicht anzusehen, dass er von irgend etwas enttäuscht war.   
  
Unbekannter: „Was? Das soll Jusenkyo sein? Der Mann hatte doch gesagt, dass Jusenkyo nicht mehr benutzt   
wurde weil es gefährlich ist. OK, man kann sich auf den Bambusstangen aufspießen, aber das so was   
passiert, ist nicht gerade wahrscheinlich. Eher fällt man in eine der Quellen und um darin zu ertrinken   
muss man sich schon ziemlich blöd anstellen. Der Alte hat wahrscheinlich nur maßlos übertrieben.  
Na egal, wenn ich schon mal hier bin kann ich die Stangen wenigstens für Balanceübungen verwenden.  
Also dann: 100 Sprünge von Stange zu Stange ohne Rucksack zum aufwärmen, dann 200 mit Rucksack   
und zum Abschluss noch mal 100 ohne."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Er legte seinen Rucksack auf den Boden, zog seine Schuhe aus und sprang auf eine der Stangen   
wobei er sich nur mit zwei Zehen festhielt. Dann fing er an von einer Stange zur nächsten zu springen und zählte   
dabei laut von hundert an rückwärts. Bis das passierte was vorauszusehen war.  
  
Unbekannter: „Einundzwanzig"  
  
~Sprung~  
  
Unbekannter: „Zwanzig"  
  
~Sprung~  
  
Unbekannter: „Neunzeheeeeeeeeeeeeen!!"  
  
~Platsch~  
  
Eine der Stangen hatte sein Gewicht nicht ausgehalten und knickte zusammen.  
Der Mann fiel dabei in eine der Quellen. Er dachte erst noch, dass er Glück hatte und nicht auf den Boden fiel.   
Das änderte sich aber schlagartig als er in das Wasser eintauchte und ein kurzer aber intensiver Schmerz, einem   
Stromschlag nicht unähnlich, seinen Körper durchfuhr.  
Als er wieder auftauchte hörte er bereits eine Stimme hinter sich zu der er sich sofort umdrehte.  
Vor ihm stand ein kleiner Mann chinesischer Bauart in einer braunen Uniform.  
  
Mann: „Oje, großes Unglück. Sir gefallen in Quelle des ertrunkenen Mysteriums. Sehr traurige Geschichte,   
geheimnisvoller Mann hier ertrunken vor 2000 Jahren. Jetzt jeder der hereinfällt sich verwandelt in   
geheimnisvollen Mann, in ein Mysterium."  
  
Unbekannter: „Haha! Guter Witz, alter Mann. Darf man fragen wer sie sind?"  
  
Mann: „Ich sein Jusenkyo Touristenführer(JTF). Ich erzählen keine Witze!"  
  
Unbekannter: *Ein JTF? Wie auch immer: Sie können jedenfalls Chinesisch mit mir sprechen. Da ich jetzt   
sowieso verschwinde ist das aber egal. Ich habe schon genug Zeit verschwendet.*Irgendwie klingt   
meine Stimme anders als sonst. Tiefer vor allem, seltsam?  
  
JTF: *Nein, sie bleiben! Ich werde es ihnen beweisen. Folgen sie mir!*  
  
Unbekannter: *Wenn sie darauf bestehen.*Verrückten soll man ja nicht widersprechen. Außerdem kann ich  
dann vielleicht meine Sachen trocknen lassen.  
  
Der JTF drehte sich um und lief langsam los, während sich der Mann aus der Quelle hiefte.  
Im Trockenen stellt er zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass ein starkes Gewicht an ihm zog. Er sah an sich hinab   
und sah, dass er plötzlich andere Kleidung anhatte. Nein, vielmehr trug er über seinem Gi auf einmal eine   
schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Mantel welcher seiner Schätzung nach an die 50 Kg wiegen musste.  
  
Unbekannter: *Wie zum Teufel...!?*  
  
JTF: *Sir?*  
  
Unbekannter: *Wo kommen diese verdammten Klamotten her?! So was gibt's doch gar nicht!*  
  
JTF: *Oh! Das ist sehr interessant. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass Quelle auch Kleidung verändert. Das ist   
wirklich neu für mich.*  
  
Unbekannter: *Ist das alles, was sie dazu zu sagen haben?!*Der Alte hat doch nicht etwa...!?  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen drehte er sich um, beugte sich nach vorne und schaute in die Quelle in die er   
eben fiel und was er dort sah' gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht: Er blickt in ein Gesicht, dass nicht das seine war.   
Die Gesichtszüge waren ähnlich, aber es war viel schmaler und weniger kantig. Sein Bart war verschwunden,   
seine Haare reichten fast bis zur Hüfte und waren grau (in einem gleichmäßigen Grauton, nicht wie die Haare   
von alten Menschen, eher als natürliche Färbung). Das Schlimmste war aber, dass seine Augen eine hellgrüne   
fast leuchtende Farbe angenommen hatten.  
  
Ein kurzer Kameraschwenk in die Vogelperspektive: „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"   
  
Unbekannter: *DAS KANN DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN! Mein Gesicht! Meine Haare! Meine AUGEN!  
Das ist ja grausam! Was, verdammt noch mal, ist das!?*  
  
JTF: *Ihre Augen haben sich verändert? Das ist sehr schlecht. Augen sind das Tor zur Seele.  
Wenn sich Augen verändern, auch Geist sich verändert.*  
  
Unbekannter: *Mein Geist hat sich verändert?! Nein, ich fühle mich so wie immer.*  
  
JTF: *Vielleicht dauert es etwas? Ich weiß auch nicht wie sich Geist verändert. Obwohl...?*  
  
Unbekannter: *Obwohl was? Sprich dich aus, alter Mann und lass dir nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen!*  
  
JTF: *Damit ein Mann geheimnisvoll wirkt braucht er geheimnisvolles Aussehen, welches sie jetzt haben, er  
braucht auch entsprechende Kleidung, welche sie jetzt ebenfalls haben und schließlich:  
Ein Mysterium hat keine Gefühle: er lacht niemals, er weint niemals.*  
  
Unbekannter: *Soll das heißen ich verliere meine Emotionen? Bloß nicht! Bitte sag mir, dass es dafür ein   
Heilmittel gibt, bitte.*  
  
JTF: *Sie müssten die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mannes finden um den Fluch zu heilen. Die Quelle ist aber   
nirgendwo verzeichnet, so wie auch viele andere Quellen. Und sie sollten besser nicht versuchen   
sie durch probieren zu finden, sehr schlecht für ihre Gesundheit! Aber keine Sorge, es kommen viele   
Leute nach Jusenkyo, und viele von ihnen fallen in eine Quelle. Irgendwann wird sicher jemand die   
Nannichuan finden.*  
  
Unbekannter: *Und bis dahin muss ich also so rumlaufen. Kein schöner Gedanke, aber... es ist nun mal passiert.  
Es gibt nicht zufälligerweise einen Weg um mich wenigsten kurzzeitig wieder zurück zu verwandeln?*  
  
JTF: *Ich erkläre ihnen alles in meiner Hütte. Folgen sie mir!*  
  
Wie ihm der JTF geheißen hatte, folgte ihm der Mann zu der kleinen Hütte die am Rand des Tales lag, gabelte   
aber vorher noch seinen Rucksack auf.  
Im Haus des JTF drückte man ihm einen Kessel mit heißem Wasser in die Hand.  
  
JTF: *Wasser hat eine ganz besondere Wirkung auf einen Verfluchten. Bei Kontakt mit heißem Wasser erhält   
man seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück, durch kaltes Wasser aber wird der Fluch wieder ausgelöst.*  
  
Der Mann schüttete sich das heiße Wasser über den Kopf und...  
  
Unbekannter: *HEIßHEIßHEIß! Das Wasser hat ja gekocht, Mann!*  
  
JTF: *Jetzt wo sie wieder normal sind, bräuchte ich noch ein paar Informationen.*  
  
Unbekannter: *Informationen? Wofür?*  
  
JTF: *Ich muss jeden Besucher eintragen, damit es einfacher ist sie zu verwalten. Also, vollständiger Name,   
bitte!"  
  
Unbekannter: *Sidney Cid.*  
  
JTF: *Herkunft?*  
  
Sidney: *Deutschland, Europa, Terra, Sol, Milchstraße, Universum. Wollen sie noch die Breiten- und   
Längengrade?*  
  
JTF: *.......*  
  
Sidney: *Was ist?*  
  
JTF: *Adresse?*  
  
Sidney: *Kein fester Wohnort.*  
  
JTF: *Das ist schlecht. Wie soll ich sie denn erreichen, wenn ich nicht weiß wo sie sind?*  
  
Sidney: *Wie wär's wenn ich irgendwann wiederkomme?*  
  
JTF: *Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit.*  
  
Sidney: *........*  
  
JTF: *Das wäre dann so weit alles.*  
  
Sidney: *Ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Und zwar, diese Klamotten hier, sie sind nicht verschwunden.*  
  
JTF: *Es gibt Quellen bei denen einige Veränderungen permanent sind. Ihre Kleidung wird dazugehören, nehme   
ich an.*  
  
Sidney: *Ach so* Toll, jetzt darf ich neben meinem Rucksack, auch noch diesen dämlichen Mantel durch die   
Gegend schleppen. Andererseits...ist er bestimmt gut fürs Training. *Könnten sie mir vielleicht noch   
sagen, wo sich die nächste Ansiedlung befindet.*  
  
JTF: *Die Amazonen wohnen nicht weit von hier. Ich würde ihnen aber abraten dort hinzugehen, Männer sind   
dort nicht sehr willkommen.*   
  
Sidney: *Vor Amazonen habe ich keine Angst.*  
  
JTF: *Die Amazonen haben aber seltsame Gesetze. Hundertmal gefährlicher, als Amazonen selbst.*  
  
Sidney: *Wenn sie sich da auf ihre verschiedenen Arten, sich für einen verloren Kampf zu ‚revanchieren',   
beziehen, kann ich sie beruhigen. Die sind mir bekannt.*  
  
JTF: *Das sind nicht die einzigen gefährlichen Gesetze.*  
  
Sidney: *Was denn noch?*  
  
JTF: *Warten sie hier, ich werde sie holen.*  
  
Der JTF verließ den Raum und ließ Sidney allein zurück. Ihm fiel gleich auf das Der JTF die Liste vergessen   
hatte. Ihn packte die Neugier und er blätterte ein wenig darin herum, es fiel ihm sofort auf, dass es ziemlich viele   
Menschen erwischt hatte. Beim Blättern fiel ihm plötzlich ein Name auf.  
  
Sidney: Ranma? Hm...Wo hab ich den Namen nur schon mal gehört? Hm... Aber natürlich, dieser Junge, wie   
hieß er, der sich ständig verlaufen hat...Ryoga! Genau, der hatte ständig von jemanden namens Ranma   
gebabbelt. Scheint als hätte er ein wenig Pech gehabt. Nanu, Ryoga steht ja auch drin. Interessant! In   
welche Quelle sind die beiden denn gefallen?  
„......."  
„......."  
„Verdammt! Das kann ja kein Mensch lesen. Also noch mal in Ruhe. Ranma...Nachname nicht lesbar,   
Herkunft:...Japan, Adresse:...Nerima...irgendwas, Fluch:...keine Ahnung. Wirklich sehr aussagekräftig.  
Und was steht bei Ryoga? Name: Ryoga H...Hi...Hibiki, Herkunft: Japan, Adresse:...hinterm Mond,   
Fluch:...woher soll ich das wissen? Toll, das hätte ich mir zur Not auch noch selber zusammenreimen   
können. Und wer ist das? Genma gleicher Familienname wie bei Ranma, ebenfalls wohnhaft in Nerima   
und läuft jetzt rum als...als Panda. Wie niedlich."  
Wenn ich Ryoga richtig verstanden habe ist Ranma so etwas wie sein Rivale. Wenn er so gut ist wie   
Ryoga, sollte ich ihm vielleicht mal ein Besuch abstatten wenn ich nach Japan komme. Schon lange   
niemanden mehr getroffen der mir ernsthaft Widerstand leisten konnte. Ab und zu braucht man ja   
jemanden bei dem man die eigenen Grenzen austesten kann.  
  
Er legte die Liste wieder dorthin wo sie der JTF liegen lassen hatte. Dieser kam auch wieder, wie gerufen.  
  
JTF: *Das hier ist heiliges Gesetzbuch der Amazonen. Es enthält alle Gesetze.*  
  
Sidney nahm das Buch, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und verließ die Hütte.  
  
Sidney: *Vielen Dank und auf wiedersehen.*  
  
JTF: *......*  
*Ich wollte ihnen das Buch aber eigentlich nicht überlassen.*  
  
Zum Leidwesen des JTF war Sidney schon weg und konnte ihn nicht mehr hören.  
  
***************Flashback Ende****************  
  
Sidney: Wie lang ist das jetzt her? Ein Jahr. Warum musste dieser Kerl auch Recht haben. Jedesmal wenn ich   
mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung komme laufe ich als emotionsloser Zombie durch die Gegend. Aber   
was soll's... im Moment kann ich nichts daran ändern. Auf jeden Fall gönn' ich mir erst mal einen   
kleinen Urlaub und werde nach diesem Jungen suchen. Es wird Zeit wieder mal ins Schwitzen zu   
kommen!  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken sprang der Mann, der sich Sidney nannte, vom Dach des Gebäudes auf die Straße als wäre   
es das normalste der Welt und machte sich auf einen Jungen zu suchen den er noch nie gesehen hatte. 


	2. Der erste Kampf

Der Unbekannte – Teil 2  
  
Ein sonniger Vormittag in Nerima. Die meisten Menschen sind bereits an ihrer Arbeit bzw. in der Schule. Nur   
ein Mann lief etwas ziellos durch die Straßen.  
  
Sidney: „Schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in Japan gewesen. Da kommen Erinnerungen wach."  
  
Während Sidney so durch die Straßen schlenderte fiel ihm plötzlich ein Gebäude auf.  
  
Sidney: 'Dr. Tofu Ono – Arztpraxis' Das wäre ja mal eine Maßnahme. Den letzten richtigen Arzt habe ich vor   
fast vier Jahren gesehen. Wäre mal eine Zeit meine ganzen Verletzungen untersuchen zu lassen. Außerdem kann   
ich dort gleich ein paar Infos sammeln. Abgesehen von Frisiersalons sind Arztpraxen eine der besten Quellen.  
  
Also meldete sich Sidney an und setzte sich ins Wartezimmer. Für die Uhrzeit waren erstaunlich viele Patienten   
anwesend und er hätte ziemlich lange warten müssen, wenn nicht alle anderen Patienten das Gebäude verlassen   
hätten. Irgend jemand sagte etwas von: ‚Sie' kommt! Just in diesem Moment schaute auch schon der Herr   
Doktor aus dem Behandlungszimmer.   
  
Dr.Tofu: „Der nächste, bitte... Nanu, wo sind denn alle hin?"   
  
Sidney: „Verschwunden."   
  
Dr.Tofu: „Aber warum denn?"   
  
Sidney: „[mit den Schultern zuckend] Keine Ahnung."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Na gut, dann kann ich mich auch gleich um sie kümmern. Kommen sie doch herein, Herr...äh?"  
  
Sidney: „Cid, Sidney Cid."  
  
Er stand auf und ging am Doktor vorbei ins Behandlungszimmer.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Sie sind auch nicht gerade klein."  
  
Sidney: „Mit 196 cm ist man auch nicht gerade klein."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Das ist aber nicht normal wo sie herkommen, denke ich mal."  
  
Sidney: „Das denken sie richtig. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich auch schon Leute gesehen habe die noch   
ein ganzes Stück größer waren als ich."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Lassen wir das lieber. Wo drückt denn der Schuh?"  
  
Sidney: „Eigentlich nirgends. Aber ich habe die letzten sechs Jahre in der Wildnis zugebracht. Das so was nicht   
ohne   
Verletzungen von statten geht, ist ja wohl klar. Ich konnte zwar sämtlich Verletzungen verarzten, aber   
ob sie auch vollständig verheilt sind, steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Jemand wie ich muss darüber   
genauestens Bescheid wissen. Ich wollte sie eigentlich nur darum bitten sich das mal anzuschauen."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Aber selbstverständlich. Na dann setzten sie sich mal auf die Liege und machen Oberkörper und   
Beine frei. Ihren Mantel können sie dort hin hängen."  
  
Sidney: „Ich bezweifle, dass der Haken das aushält. Es sei denn er ist für ein Gewicht von 50 Kilo zugelassen."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „50 Kilo?!"  
  
Sidney zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte seine Hose und seinen Mantel einfach auf den Boden.   
Die Untersuchung verlief eigentlich ganz normal, zumindest bis plötzlich eine junge Dame mit langen, braunen,   
über die Schulter geworfenen Haaren das Behandlungszimmer betrat. Und dazu noch ein einzigartiges Lächeln   
auf den Lippen, wie Sidney im Geiste feststellte.   
  
Kasumi: „Guten Tag Dr. Tofu. Ich habe ihnen etwas zum Mittag gebracht."   
  
Plötzlich vernebelten sich die Brillengläser des Doktors und er fing an sich wie ein Irrer zu freuen und durch die   
Praxis zu hüpfen. Die Frau unterdessen verließ wieder die Praxis, natürlich nicht ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
Nach einer ganzen Weil beruhigte sich Dr. Tofu wieder ein wenig, jedenfalls blieb er auf einer Stelle stehen.  
  
Sidney: „Wer ist Betty?"   
  
Dr.Tofu: „Wie bitte?"   
  
Sidney: „Sie sprechen die ganze Zeit mit jemanden namens Betty, wir sind aber ganz allein hier."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Oh... das...ähm. Egal! Ich werde lieber schnell ihre Untersuchung beenden."  
  
Der Doktor schnappte sich wieder das Handgelenk welches er vorher untersucht hatte und setzte sein Werk fort.  
  
Sidney: „Ich möchte sie ja nicht stören, aber sie untersuchen gerade ihr Plastikgerippe."   
  
Jetzt endlich lichtete sich der Nebel in des Doktors Gläsern.   
  
Dr.Tofu: „Ach deshalb waren sie auf einmal so dünn."   
  
Dr. Tofu wandte sich wieder der Liege zu, nur leider war der Patient nicht dort wo er sein sollte.   
  
Dr.Tofu:„Herr Cid, wo sind sie denn?"   
  
Sidney: „Hier unten."   
  
Dr.Tofu:„Aber was machen sie denn auf dem Fußboden."   
  
Sidney: „Och...öh...Ihr Boden war so dreckig, und da dacht ich mir ich könnte mich ja nützlich machen."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Wirklich?"  
  
Dank dieser Frage verließ Sidney die Kraft seinen Kopf hoch zu halten und sein Gesicht berührte den Boden.  
  
Sidney: „Nein! Sie haben vergessen mich loszulassen, bevor sie wie ein Irrer durch ihre Praxis hüpfen mussten."  
  
Dr. Tofu „Oh, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung. So was passiert immer wenn ich ‚Sie' sehe. Ich hoffe sie haben   
sich nicht verletzt."  
  
Sidney: „Keine Sorge. Ich bin stabil gebaut."   
  
Dr.Tofu: „Warten sie ich helfe ihnen hoch."   
  
Gesagt, getan. Und schon stand Sidney wieder auf seinen Beinen. Während er sich wieder anzog, unterhielten   
sich er und der Doktor noch ein bisschen.   
  
Dr. Tofu: „Ich muss mich nochmals für mein Verhalten vorhin entschuldigen."  
  
Sidney: „Keine Sorge ich bin nicht nachtragend. Außerdem können sie nicht wirklich was dafür. Ich kann sie   
sogar verstehen. Sie ist sehr hübsch."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Ja das ist sie. Und sooo nett."   
  
Die Gläser fingen wieder an sich zu vernebeln. Sidney schnippte schnell mit den Fingern.  
  
Sidney: „Hey Doktor, aufwachen!"  
  
Dr. Tofu „Was, wie bitte?"   
  
Sidney: „Einmal hat gereicht. Sie müssen es mir nicht noch mal demonstrieren"   
  
Sidney hatte sich während dessen fertig angezogen.   
  
Sidney: „Was schulde ich ihnen Dr. Ono."   
  
Dr. Tofu: „Natürlich nichts. Bei den Unannehmlichkeiten die ich ihnen bereitet habe, kann ich froh sein wenn sie   
mich nicht verklagen."   
  
Sidney: „Wenn sie meinen, dann behalte ich mein Geld. Na dann. Auf wiedersehen Dr. Ono."   
  
Sidney wollte gerade zur Tür gehen als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel.  
  
Sidney: „Ach ja, da fällt mir was ein. Darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Aber bitte, nur zu."   
  
Sidney: „Danke. Ich wollte fragen ob sie vielleicht etwas über einen Mann und einen Jungen wissen, die Genma   
und Ranma heißen? Sie sollen hier irgendwo in Nerima leben."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Aber natürlich kenne ich die beiden Saotomes. Ranma ist doch fast jeden Tag bei mir."  
  
Sidney: „Na so ein Zufall aber auch. Sie wissen nicht zufälligerweise wo die beiden wohnen?"  
  
Dr.Tofu „Natürlich weiß ich das: bei den Tendos."  
  
Sidney: „Und wo ist das?"   
  
Dr.Tofu: „warten sie, ich erklär' es ihnen..."  
  
  
Sidney stand nun vor einem recht großem, von einer Mauer umgebenen, Gelände.  
  
Sidney: Hier wohnen also die Tendos. Hübsch hier. Sogar mit eigenem Dojo. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich die   
beiden so schnell finde. Stellt sich nur die Frage wie ich ihn jetzt herausfordern soll, würde mich   
wundern, wenn um diese Zeit jemand zu Hause ist. Und wann soll der Kampf überhaupt statt finden und   
vor allem: wo?  
  
Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied er sich für die klassische Methode: Ein kurzer Brief. Als Treffpunkt überlegte   
er sich den Schulhof der Schule an der er am Morgen vorbeiging: Die Furinkan Oberschule. Er hielt es auch für   
das Beste, den Kampf auf den frühen Abend festzulegen, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass Ranma auch Zeit hat.  
  
  
Bis zum Abend war es noch Zeit, und das Schulgelände konnte er auch nicht betreten, also dachte sich Sidney,   
dass er einfach ein bisschen durch die Stadt schlumpern könnte und sich vielleicht noch eine Kleinigkeit zum   
Mittag gönnen könnte, wenn er schon beim Doktor Geld gespart hatte. Wie es der Zufall so wollte entschied er   
sich für ein kleines Restaurant, dass dem Leser recht bekannt vorkommen sollte.  
  
Ukyo: „Guten Tag der Herr. Was möchten sie?"  
  
Sidney: „Och, machen wir's uns einfach: Einmal mit allem, bitte."  
  
Ukyo: „Kommt sofort!"  
  
Man sollte nicht unerwähnt lassen, dass Sidney von Ukyos Fertigkeiten bei der Zubereitung von Okonomiyaki   
ziemlich beeindruckt war.  
  
Sidney: „Sie scheinen das ja recht oft zu machen."  
  
Ukyo: „Okonomiyaki ist mein Leben. Deshalb habe ich aus dieses kleine Restaurant eröffnet."  
  
Sidney: „Ach, das ist ihr Restaurant. Sind sie nicht ein wenig sehr jung dafür?"  
  
Ukyo: „Seit ich denken kann bin ich von Okonomiyaki umgeben, alles andere ist nur zweitrangig für mich."  
  
Sidney: „ Aha, was sagt denn ihr Freund dazu, dass er nur ‚zweitrangig' ist?"  
  
Die Schamesröte in Ukyos Gesicht war bei bestem Willen nicht zu übersehen.  
  
Sidney: „Oh...äh...Entschuldigung. Meine Manieren sind wohl ein wenig eingerostet. Aber es wundert mich,   
dass ein hübsches Mädchen wie sie keinen Freund hat."  
  
Jede Tomate wäre beim Anblick von Ukyos Gesicht grün vor Neid geworden (und dann vor Wut gleich wieder   
rot und dann wahrscheinlich, wegen des Farbspiels, vor lachen geplatzt, aber das nur nebenbei.)  
  
Ukyo: „Nun...es ist ja nicht so, dass ich...also...wie soll ich sagen."  
  
Sidney: „Ah! Ich verstehe. Nur so als kleiner Tipp: manchmal ist der direkte Weg der beste."  
  
Ukyo: „Nein, es ist ja nicht so, dass er es nicht weiß, aber...ich bin nicht die Einzige."  
  
Sidney: „Ach so einer, also. Also von solchen Kerlen kann ich dir nur abraten, denn bei ihm bist du wirklich nur   
zweitrangig. Glaub mir, ich hab' Erfahrung mit solchen Leuten."  
  
Ukyo dachte für einen Augenblick nach, stellte Sidney schnell seine Okonomiyaki hin und wandte sich dann   
dem nächsten Gast zu.  
  
Sidney: Auch eine Möglichkeit dem Gespräch auszuweichen.  
  
  
Es war ungefähr eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang. Ranma und Akane waren auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schule.   
  
Akane: „Bist du sicher, dass da nicht steht warum er mit dir kämpfen will"   
  
Ranma: „Nein, hier steht nur dass ich eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang an der Furinkan Oberschule sein soll.   
Und überhaupt: Warum bist du eigentlich mitgekommen?"   
  
Akane: „Ganz einfach: Ich will sehen was du dir diesmal eingebrockt hast. Bestimmt hast du dich wieder   
heimlich mit jemanden verlobt."  
  
Ranma: „Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass mein Vater an allem Schuld ist! Man könnte meinen, dass du das   
vielleicht endlich mal verstanden hast."  
  
Akane: „Das ist wieder mal typisch Mann. Erst verloben und wenn es brenzlig wird ist jemand anders Schuld."  
  
Ranma: „Machoweib!"  
  
Akane: „Trottel!"   
  
Der weitere Weg wurde durch solche und ähnliche...äh, Metaphern ausgeschmückt.  
  
Als die beiden an der Schule ankamen war allerdings weit und breit niemand zu sehen.  
  
Ranma: „Toll, erst schickt man mich hierher, und jetzt ist niemand da."  
  
Akane: „Bleib' ruhig Ranma, wir sind vielleicht einfach nur zu früh dran."   
  
Was die beiden nicht wussten war, dass sie von einem der Bäume aus beobachtet wurden.   
  
Sidney: „Hey ihr zwei! Hier rüber!"  
  
Akane: „Was war das?"  
  
Ranma: „Es kam von dort drüben. Komm mit, Akane."   
  
Bei dem Baum angekommen sprang plötzlich ein schwarz gekleideter, ziemlich großer Mann aus selbigen zu   
Boden.  
  
Ranma: „Wer bist du" Der ist ja mindestens 1,90m.   
  
Sidney: „Mein Name ist Sidney Cid und du musst Ranma Saotome sein. Richtig?"  
  
Ranma: „Ja. Aber ich kann dir gleich sagen, dass ich mit der Sache nichts zu tun habe!"   
  
Sidney legte einen fragenden Blick auf.  
  
Sidney: „Ich...äh, habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon du redest."   
  
Jetzt machte Ranma ein erstauntes Gesicht.  
  
Ranma: „Heißt das, du bist nicht hier weil du sauer auf mich bist."  
  
Sidney: „So weit ich weiß nicht. Warum sollte ich sauer auf dich sein? Ich kenn' dich überhaupt nicht."  
  
Akane: „Warum dann die Herausforderung?"   
  
Sidney schaute das ihm unbekannte Mädchen an.  
  
Sidney: „Darf man wissen wer du bist?"  
  
Akane: „Ich? Ich bin Akane Tendo."   
  
Sidney: „Sehr erfreut."   
  
Sidney macht dabei eine tiefe Verbeugung. Jetzt war Akane diejenige, die ein erstauntes Gesicht macht.  
  
Ranma: „Nun sag' schon was du willst!"   
  
Sidney wandte sich wieder Ranma zu.  
  
Sidney: „Ein Test."  
  
Ranma: „Ein Test? Was für einer?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich will testen wessen Training besser war. Deines oder meines, das ist alles."  
  
Ranma: „Also doch ein Kampf. Und was krieg' ich, wenn ich gewinne?"  
  
Sidney: „Wie bitte?!"   
  
Über diese Äußerung war Sidney doch sehr überrascht. War es nicht schon Belohnung genug, zu wissen, dass   
man das beste Training genossen hatte?  
  
Sidney: „Ich, ähm... habe nichts...was ich dir...anbieten könnte."  
  
Ranma: „Dann bin ich nicht interessiert."   
  
Sidney hatte einiges erwartet aber DAS. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass der Junge die Herausforderung ablehnen   
würde.   
  
Akane: „Ranma! Du bist unmöglich!"   
  
Sidney: „Du bist doch Martial Artist, oder?"  
  
Ranma: „[mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust] Natürlich bin ich das!"  
  
Sidney: „Dann solltest du wissen, dass man eine Herausforderung nicht ablehnt. Das ist schlecht für den guten   
Ruf."  
  
Ihm fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Mann hatte Recht!  
  
Ranma: Daran ist nur mein Vater Schuld. Bei seinem schlechten Vorbild musste so was ja mal passieren.  
„Na gut, dann kämpfen wir. Ich werde meine Ehre als Martial Artist bestimmt nicht freiwillig aufgeben.   
Akane, geh' zur Seite!"  
  
Akane tat was Ranma sagte und entfernte sich ein Stückchen von den beiden Kontrahenten während sie sich in   
Kampfposition gegenüberstanden.   
  
Sidney: „So ist es richtig. Ich sehe deine Ehre als Martial Artist bedeutet dir etwas. Das sind die Regeln:   
gekämpft wird solange bis einer aufgibt oder K.O. geht. Ach und bitte keine Ki-Blasts. Ich will nicht   
das hier irgendwas zu Bruch geht."   
  
Ranma nickte nur und sofort begann der Kampf. Gleich zu Beginn war zu erkennen, dass Ranma in diesem   
Kampf die Hosen anhatte. Sidney konnte den meisten Attacken nur mit Müh und Not ausweichen und musste   
immer wieder harte Schläge einstecken währen er an Ranmas Verteidigung kläglich scheiterte. So kam es, dass   
er sich irgendwann nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte und lauthals vor sich hin keuchte.  
  
Ranma: „Na, schon fertig? Man sollte mit 30 aufhören zu kämpfen. Willst du aufgeben?"  
  
Sidney: „ Ich bin ~keuch~ 25 ~keuch~ und nicht ~keuch~ 30. Und außerdem gebe ich ~keuch~ nicht auf."  
  
Ranma: „Wie du willst."   
  
Kaum hatte Ranma das gesagt, sprang er auch schon mit dem Fuß voran auf Sidney zu. Doch statt sich treffen zu   
lassen drehte er einfach seinen Oberkörper zu Seite, packte Ranmas Bein und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Ranma   
aber stand so schnell auf wie er gefallen war. Sidney stand ebenfalls, und zwar kerzengerade. Die Erschöpfung   
von eben war verschwunden.  
  
Sidney: „Ich muss sagen: Ranma, du bist erstaunlich."  
  
Ranma „Und du bist nicht so schlecht wie du mich hast glauben lassen. Warum hast du das gemacht?"  
  
Sidney: „Ganz einfach. Ich weiß jetzt ganz genau wie stark du bist. Das verschafft mir einen kleinen Vorteil dir   
gegenüber, weil ich jetzt weiß welche deiner Attacken am gefährlichsten sind."  
  
Ranma „Dafür hast du aber einiges an Schlägen einstecken müssen."  
  
Sidney: „Halb so wild. Ich konnte mich ja auf die Schadensbegrenzung konzentrieren. Und außerdem: SO stark   
sind deine Attacken auch wieder nicht."  
  
Sidney zog nun seinen Mantel aus, legte ihn zusammen und verstaute ihm im...Nichts.  
  
Ranma: „Bei den Amazonen gewesen, was?"  
  
Sidney: „Du hast es erfasst. Eine wirklich sehr nützlich Technik, muss ich sagen."   
  
Ohne den Mantel konnte man einen guten Blick auf Sidneys Oberkörper werfen. Er hatte ziemlich massive   
Muskeln, ein ganzes Stückchen größer als die von Ranma, aber immer noch in einem gesunden Maße   
proportioniert.  
  
Sidney: „Weiter geht's!"   
  
Kaum hatte Sidney das gesagt ging der Kampf weiter. Diesmal schien er ausgeglichen zu sein. Keiner der beiden   
konnte auch nur einen Treffer landen, bis sich Ranma entschied den Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken einzusetzen.   
Sidney blockte die ersten 20 Schläge ab. Leitete dann aber etwas Ki in seine Rückenmuskeln, bog selbigen durch   
um außerhalb der Reichweite von Ranmas Schlägen zu sein. Danach ging er in die Knie und fegte Ranmas Beine   
weg. Die ganze Aktion dauerte keine zwei Sekunden und Ranma fiel zu Boden. Sidney unterdessen visierte   
einen bestimmten Punkt in Ranmas Nacken an und ließ seine Hand auf diesen nieder. Kaum hatte Ranma mit   
seinen Händen den Boden berührt, rollte er sich zur Seite ab, wodurch er Sidneys Schlag entkam. Gleichzeitig   
ließ er seinen Arm noch während des abrollens in die Richtung schnellen, in der er Sidneys Gesicht vermutete.   
Doch er vergaß seine Körpergröße und anstatt sein Gesicht zu treffen, traf er seinen Hals. Sidney konnte nicht   
mehr atmen und ein extremer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er versucht sich mit aller Macht vor der   
Bewußtlosigkeit zu bewahren. Doch so sehr er sich anstrengte, die Dunkelheit umfasste seinen Geist und er fiel   
bewusstlos zu Boden. 


	3. Ein neuer Mitbewohner

Der Unbekannte – Teil 3  
  
Sidney war mit einem Schlag wach.   
  
Sidney: Ein Traum? Seit wann träume ich wieder?   
  
Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass er an einem Ort war den er nicht kannte. Ein Zimmer, eindeutig japanisch. Er war   
allein. Unter sich fühlte er etwas, dass er schon fast vergessen hatte: ein Bett. Das heißt nicht ganz. Es war eine   
einzelne Matratze, ein Futon. Links neben ihm lag ein zweites Futon. Es sah' zwar aus, als wäre es in Gebrauch,   
aber momentan schlief niemand darin. Im Zimmer war es zwar dunkel, aber ein leichter Schimmer fiel durch das   
Fenster. Für Sidney ein Zeichen, dass es wohl kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war, er war also zur üblichen Zeit   
erwacht. Er dachte wieder an den Kampf von gestern und befühlte mit einer Hand seine Kehle.  
  
Sidney: Glück gehabt! Der Junge hätte mich damit auch umbringen können. Adamsapfel ist noch dort wo er   
hingehört, aber er scheint meine Luftröhre leicht eingedrückt zu haben, jedenfalls tut es irre weh.   
  
Bevor er weiterdenken konnte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja in einem fremden Haus war. Das gefiel ihm ganz   
und gar nicht. Er beschloss deshalb selbiges lieber schleunigst zu verlassen. Beim Aufstehen bemerkte er, dass er   
zwar noch seine Hose anhatte, seine Schuhe aber nicht da waren wo sie hingehörten. Er wollte eigentlich das   
Zimmer durchsuchen, ihm fiel dann aber ein, dass sie direkt an der Haustür stehen müssten. Eine Haustür war   
Sidneys Auffassung nach leichter zu finden als ein Paar Schuhe.  
  
Er verließ das Zimmer und ging der Treppe am Ende des Flurs hinunter. Am Fuß der Treppe war die Haustür   
und seine Schuhe, zusammen mit einem Haufen anderer. Bevor er seine Schuhe anziehen konnte hörte er ein   
Geräusch, welches aus der selben Etage kam. Sidney packte die Neugier, er musste einfach wissen wo er war. Er   
folgte dem Geräusch um die Ecke. Aus einem der Zimmer kam Licht. Sidney schlich sich zur Tür und schaute in   
das Zimmer. Was er sah' war eindeutig die Küche. Im Raum stand eine Frau mit Schürze und langem braunen   
Haar, welche anscheinend das Frühstück vorbereitete. Die Frau stand zwar mit dem Rücken zu Sidney, trotzdem   
kam sie ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, nur wo? Statt lange nachzudenken   
entschied er sich die Frau einfach anzusprechen.  
  
Sidney: „Ähm...~räusper~... Guten Morgen."   
  
Die Frau drehte sich um.  
  
Kasumi: „Guten Morgen. Schön zu sehen, dass es ihnen besser geht. Ich hoffe Ranma hat ihnen nicht zu sehr   
weh getan."  
  
Als die Frau das gesagt hatte gingen Sidney ein paar Lichter auf.   
  
Sidney:„Ich bin hier bei den Tendos, richtig?"   
  
Kasumi: „Ja, das ist richtig."   
  
Die Frau lächelte bei ihrer Antwort und Sidney fiel sofort wieder ein woher er die Frau kannte.  
  
Sidney: „Sie sind Kasumi, oder?" Verdammt, ist sie hübsch!  
  
Kasumi: „Ja. Kennen wir uns?"   
  
Sidney: „Nicht wirklich. Ich war das...äh, Ding was gestern an Dr. Onos Arm hing."  
  
Kasumi: „Ach ja. Ich erinnere mich. Ich muss mich für Dr. Tofu entschuldigen, er ist immer etwas schusselig."   
  
Sidney: „Nicht immer. Nun...äh, warum bin ich hier?"  
  
Kasumi: „Ranma und Akane haben sie hierher gebracht. Akane hat mir erzählt, dass sie und Ranma gekämpft   
haben und dass sie bewusstlos geschlagen wurden."  
  
Sidney: „Akane? Ach ja, das Mädchen von gestern. Ihre Schwester?"   
  
Kasumi nickte.  
  
Sidney: „Ich bin ihnen äußerst dankbar, aber es wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen sich wegen mir solche   
Umstände zu bereiten."  
  
Kasumi: „Es macht keine Umstände, man hilft doch gern. Außerdem haben wir gerne Gäste in diesem Haus."   
  
Bevor Sidney antworten konnte hörte er von draußen ein Geräusch das so klang als würde etwas großes ins   
Wasser fallen. Dann hörte er die Stimme eines Mädchens und eines Mannes die sich anscheinend stritten, kurze   
Zeit später hörte er das Geräusch von eben noch einmal und die Männerstimme war verschwunden. Statt dessen   
hörte er wie das Mädchen die Treppe raufging und dabei eine ganze Menge an farbigen Metaphern von sich ließ.   
  
Sidney: „Was war das?"   
  
Kasumi: „Nur Ranma und Genma. Das machen sie öfters so."   
  
Sidney gingen wieder ein paar Lichter auf. Die Männerstimme musste Genma gewesen sein. Das sie plötzlich   
verschwunden war, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er jetzt in seiner Jusenkyo-form, also als Panda, unterwegs   
war. Und das Mädchen musste wohl....  
  
Sidney: „Sagen sie mal, Kasumi, Ranma verwandelt sich nicht zufälligerweise in ein Mädchen wenn er mit   
kaltem Wasser in Berührung kommt?"  
  
Kasumi „Doch, ja."  
  
Sidney: So ist das also, ein Mädchen. Warum verspüre ich bloß das Bedürfnis mich darüber kaputt zu   
lachen?   
  
Nabiki: „Darf ich vorbei?"   
  
Sidney drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren. Sidney entschuldigte sich und   
trat zur Seite. Das Mädchen schlurfte zum Küchentisch und setzte sich.  
  
Nabiki: „Morgen Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi: „Morgen Nabiki. Gut geschlafen?"   
  
Nabiki murmelte etwas unverständliches als Antwort und Kasumi gab ihr ein Tasse Kaffee welche in einem Zug   
gelehrt wurde. Danach stand Nabiki auf und schlurfte aus der Küche in Richtung Treppe und murmelte dabei   
wieder etwas absolut unverständliches vor sich hin.   
  
Sidney: „Kann es sein, dass sie mich nicht bemerkt hat? Ist das auch ihre Schwester?"   
  
Kasumi: „Ja, Nabiki ist kurz nach dem Aufstehen immer etwas abwesend."   
  
Sidney zog seine linke Augenbraue nach oben.   
  
Sidney: „Soso, ‚etwas' abwesend."  
  
Akane: „Guten Morgen Herr Cid, Schön zu sehen, dass es ihnen besser geht. Ich hoffen, dass sie Ranma, dieser   
Idiot, nicht zu schwer verletzt hat."   
  
Diesmal stand mit einem mal Akane vor ihm.   
  
Sidney: „Nein nein, ich bin robust gebaut. So was halt' ich noch aus. Auch wenn es weh getan hat, wie ich   
zugeben muss. Ich muss mich bei dir und Ranma bedanken, dass ihr mir geholfen hat."  
  
Akane: „Bei Ranma brauchen sie sich gar nicht zu bedanken. Der hätte sie einfach liegen gelassen, wenn ich   
nicht gewesen wäre."   
  
Sidney: „Wenn das so ist muss ich mich wohl noch mehr bei dir bedanken."   
  
Sidney macht eine tiefe Verbeugung. Akane wäre beinahe errötet als sie das sah. Kasumi verhinderte das aber   
effektiv.   
  
Kasumi: „Akane, könntest du bitte die anderen rufen? Das Frühstück ist fertig."  
  
Akane: „Mach ich."   
  
Und schon war Akane verschwunden.   
  
Kasumi: „Sie sind natürlich herzlich eingeladen."  
  
Sidney: „Eingeladen wozu?"   
  
Kasumi: „Zum Frühstück, natürlich."   
  
Sidney: „Aber ich hab' doch erst gestern Mittag was gegessen."   
  
Kasumi: „Dann müssen sie aber Hunger haben."   
  
Sidney: „Irgendwie schon, aber normalerweise esse ich nur alle 2 oder 3 Tage, vom Frühstück ganz zu   
schweigen."  
  
Kasumi: „Gute Güte, da müssen sie ja jedesmal einen Riesenhunger haben."   
  
Sidney: „Man gewöhnt sich dran."   
  
Kasumi: „Dann möchten sie also kein Frühstück?"  
  
Sidney: „Öh...also, wenn sie mich so fragen... also, äh gegen ein Frühstück ist... nichts einzuwenden."   
  
Kasumi: „Na also."  
  
Kasumi lächelte wieder auf ihre unnachahmlich Art und Weise.  
  
Sidney: Ich seh's kommen: ich krieg' von diesem Lächeln noch mal Kopfschmerzen.  
  
  
Eigentlich sollte Sidney schon mal am Tisch Platz nehmen, er war aber der Meinung dass er wenigstens beim   
Auftragen behilflich sein sollte.  
  
Beim Frühstück wurde Sidney gleich noch Genma und Soun vorgestellt, die er ja vorher noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
Soun: „Also, Herr Cid, was führt sie zu uns?"   
  
Sidney: „Nun, eigentlich wollte ich nur meine Fortschritte, welche ich mir während meiner Trainingsreise   
zweifelsohne aneignete, austesten. Das ich jetzt hier bei ihnen am Tisch sitze war eigentlich nicht so   
eingeplant. Ich möchte mich daher noch mal bedanken."   
  
Soun: „Aber nicht do..."  
  
Ranma „Gibt es wirklich keinen anderen Grund dafür?"   
  
Das Misstrauen in Ranmas Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
  
Sidney: „Was für einen anderen Grund sollte es denn geben? Bis vor ca. einem Jahr hatte ich keine Ahnung von   
dir."  
  
Ranma: „Ach ja? Und wer hat dir von mir erzählt?"  
  
Sidney überlegte ob es nicht besser wäre seinen Fluch zu verheimlichen, aber schließlich saßen bereits zwei   
Verfluchte am Tisch, da dürfte einer mehr kaum noch jemanden aus der Fassung bringen.  
  
Sidney: „Ich habe von dir und deinem Vater in Jusenkyo erfahren."  
  
Nabiki: „Nicht noch so einer."   
  
Soun: „Das scheint ja in letzter Zeit Mode zu sein sich einen Fluch zuzulegen."  
  
Akane: „Wer sagt denn, dass er einen Fluch hat?"  
  
Ranma: „Akane, jeder der nach Jusenkyo geht kommt mit einem Fluch wieder."  
  
Sidney: „Das ist wohl richtig. Jedenfalls bin ich in eine der Quellen gefallen – leider wie ich hinzufügen will."  
  
Genma: „In welche denn, wenn man fragen darf?"   
  
Sidney: „Das ist etwas kompliziert zu erklären."  
  
Genma: „Wir haben Zeit."  
  
Also fing Sidney an zu erzählen was er in Jusenkyo erlebt hatte. Seine Zuhörer waren davon sichtlich wenig   
beeindruckt.  
  
Sidney: „So das war alles soweit. Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich das alles erzähle. Na egal, nochmals danke für   
die Unterkunft und das Frühstück, aber ich werde sie jetzt verlassen."   
  
Kasumi: „Wollen sie etwa so auf die Straße?"   
  
Kasumi deutete auf Sidneys nackten Oberkörper, der zog schnell ein grünes Hemd hervor und zog es sich über.   
Auch davon war sichtlich niemand beeindruckt.  
  
Sidney: Das scheint bei denen ja ganz normal zu sein.  
  
Kasumi: „Was haben sie denn jetzt vor?"   
  
Sidney: „Ich werd' mir hier in der Stadt ein bisschen Urlaub gönnen. Den hab' ich mir nach 6 Jahren redlich   
verdient."  
  
Akane: „Und wo wohnen sie während der Zeit."  
  
Sidney: „Ich werde mein Zelt außerhalb der Stadt aufbauen. Für was anderes habe ich kein Geld."  
  
Akane: „Aber, das ist doch kein Urlaub. Sie können auch bei uns bleiben, wenn sie wollen. Nicht wahr, Paps."  
  
Soun: „Was? Kommt nicht in Frage. Wir haben schon 2 Mitbewohner."  
  
Kasumi: „Aber es ist doch nicht für immer."  
  
Sidney: „Ich..."  
  
Soun: „Kasumi, das Geld reicht so schon kaum für alle."  
  
Sidney: „Könnte ich vielleicht..."  
  
Nabiki: „Und wenn er sich nützlich macht?"  
  
Sidney: „Aber..."  
  
Soun: „Das ändert auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass das Geld nicht reicht."  
  
Sidney: „Bitte, ich..."  
  
Kasumi: „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du gerne Gäste hast."  
  
Sidney: „Darf ich..."  
  
Soun: „Das stimmt auch, aber..."  
  
Sidney: „DARF ICH VIELLEICHT AUCH NOCH WAS SAGEN?!"  
  
Sämtliche Augenpaare waren auf Sidney gerichtet.  
  
Sidney: „Es ist ja nett von ihnen mich einzuladen. Aber Herr Tendo hat Recht: Ich kann für die Auslagen nicht   
aufkommen. Es wäre mir unangenehm ihre Gastfreundschaft zu sehr zu strapazieren."  
  
Soun: „Sie meinen, also sie würden unsere Gastfreundschaft überstrapazieren, was? So was kann ich nicht auf   
mir sitzen lassen. Kasumi, bereite schon mal das Gästezimmer vor. Wir brauchen noch ein Futon."  
  
Sidney: „Was? Aber ich wollte doch nicht..."  
  
Soun: „Ich werde ihnen zeigen, dass Gastfreundschaft im Hause Tendo groß geschrieben wird. So lange sie in   
der Stadt sind, wohnen sie bei uns."  
  
Ohne dass er es eigentlich wollte war Sidney plötzlich Hausgast bei den Tendos. Von selbst aus wäre er nie auf   
die Idee gekommen so etwas auch nur im Ansatz zu fragen. Aber Soun ließ sich nicht mehr Umstimmen und   
plötzlich gab es einen Mitbewohner mehr im Hause.  
  
Nabiki, Akane und Ranma waren mittlerweile Richtung Schule entschwunden und die beiden Väter gönnten sich   
wieder ein mal eine Runde Shogi. Kasumi und Sidney räumten derweil den Tisch ab.  
  
Sidney: „Jaja, wie heißt es so schön: erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt."  
  
Kasumi: „Das Sprichwort kenn' ich nicht."  
  
Sidney: „Das sagt man bei uns so, wenn Dinge sich ganz anders entwickeln als erwartet."  
  
Kasumi: „Woher kommen sie eigentlich?"  
  
Sidney: „Nun zum einen wäre mir ‚Du' viel angenehmer und zum anderen komme ich aus Europa."  
  
Kasumi: „Und woher genau."  
  
Sidney: „Aus einem Land das mit Japan, durch die Geschichte, auf eine sehr...'unschöne' Art und Weise   
verbunden ist."  
  
Kasumi dachte eine Weile nach, hatte aber schon bald die Lösung des Rätsels.  
  
Kasumi: „Ich verstehe."  
  
Und wieder lächelte Kasumi.  
  
Sidney: Ich krieg' am Ende wirklich noch Kopfschmerzen.   
  
Mit einem mal fiel Sidney ein seltsamer Geruch auf.  
  
Sidney: Was riecht denn hier so?  
  
Schon bald bemerkte er, dass er selber der Urprung des Geruches war.  
  
Sidney: Uäh, das bin ja ich. Kein Wunder, ich sollte mich mal wieder waschen.  
„Ähm, Kasumi, du weißt nicht zufälligerweise wo hier ein Bad ist?"  
  
Kasumi: „Aber natürlich, kommen sie."  
  
Sidney: „Hatte ich nicht bereits erwähnt, dass mir ‚Du' lieber wäre."  
  
Kasumi: „Oh, entschuldige."  
  
Sidney: Jetzt entschuldigt sie sich auch noch.  
  
Wie versprochen zeigte Kasumi Sidney den Weg zum Bad.  
  
Kasumi: „Weißt du wie man sich bei uns wäscht?"  
  
Sidney: „Nur keine Sorge. Wir hatten zu Hause ein japanisches Bad. Ich kenn' mich damit aus."  
  
Im Bad fiel Sidney die Waschmaschine auf und ihm kam eine Idee.  
  
Sidney: „Ach Kasumi, ich würde gerne eure Waschmaschine benutzen, wenn ich darf. Meine Sachen könnten   
mal wieder eine ordentlich Reinigung vertragen."  
  
Kasumi: „Aber natürlich. Leg' einfach deine Sachen daneben. Ich kümmere mich dann später darum."  
  
Sidney: „Aber nicht doch. Wie man mit einer Waschmaschine umgeht, habe ich noch nicht vergessen. Ich mach   
das schon."  
  
Kasumi: „Na gut. Ich muss zurück in die Küche. Ruf einfach, wenn du etwas brauchst."  
  
Kasumi verließ das Bad und Sidney legte einen ganzen Haufen Wäsche neben die Maschine. Woher der kam?   
Tja, woher wohl.   
  
Sidney: Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so nett sein? Ich glaub ich war einfach zu lange allein.  
  
Während die Waschmaschine wusch, kümmerte sich Sidney um seinen eigenen Körper. 


	4. Erinnerungen

Der Unbekannte – Teil 4  
  
Sidney war ziemlich überrascht, als man ihm ‚anbot' doch Gast im Hause zu sein. Nach zwei Tagen war er aber   
ganz zufrieden, dass er mal wieder einen festen Wohnsitz hatte, wenn auch nicht für lange. Nicht nur das er in   
einem Bett schlafen konnte war für ihn von Vorteil, er sah' jetzt auch wieder wie ein ordentlicher Mensch aus:   
seine Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt und er hatte sich rasiert, wodurch er nicht mehr wie 30 aussah'. Die   
anderen hatten sich recht schnell damit abgefunden. Nabiki wollte zwar dass Sidney für den Aufenthalt bezahlt   
wurde aber sofort vom Rest der Familie wieder zur Vernunft gebracht. Nur Ranma hatte so seine Bedenken. Er   
fand es immer noch komisch, dass Sidney nichts von ihm wollte. Normalerweise gab es immer irgendwas was   
seine Gegner von ihm wollten bzw. wovon sie ihn abhalten wollten.  
  
Diesen Abend saß Ranma, wie so oft, auf dem Dach und dachte nach  
  
Ranma Dieser Sid, was denkt der sich? Kommt einfach hierher und nistet sich bei uns ein. Er scheint zwar   
immer recht freundlich, aber da ist irgendwas an ihm. Er hat bisher nie etwas aus der Zeit vor seiner   
Reise erzählt. Ich werde ihn wohl mal darauf ansprechen müssen, dann werden wir ja sehen... - Und das   
er in nur sechs Jahren so gut geworden ist kann er seiner Großmutter erzählen. Der kämpft schon sein   
ganzes Leben lang, da wett' ich drauf. Vielleicht sollte ich Nabaki bitten ein paar Infos über ihn zu   
besorgen. Lieber nicht, die würde mich nur ausnehmen. – Der größte Witz ist ja dass er im Haushalt mit   
hilft, ein Mann bei der Hausarbeit, wo gibt's denn so was. Der will sich doch nur einschleimen. – Das   
Allerschlimmste ist, dass Akane einen Narren an ihm gefressen hat. Mich versucht sie bei der kleinsten   
Kleinigkeit gleich zu verprügeln, aber ihn? Nein, er ist ja der nette Unbekannte. Und dann kam dieses   
Machoweib auch noch auf die Idee, dass Sid sie ja trainieren könnte. Dieser Schmalspur-Casanova hat   
natürlich ja gesagt. Und ich durfte mir wieder mal Nerima von oben anschauen, dabei hab' ich nur   
gesagt das bei ihr eh' keine Hoffnung besteht. Aber der wird sich noch wundern.  
  
  
Derweil im Dojo.  
Sidney und Akane standen sich gegenüber. Akane in ihrem Gi und Sid in einer schwarzen Hose und einem   
blauen Hemd.  
  
Sidney: „Ich versteh' zwar nicht warum ich dich trainieren soll, schließlich ist Ranma auch noch da, aber wenn   
du willst. Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, mit wem du trainieren willst."  
  
Akane: „Das liegt daran das sich dieser Idiot von Ranma zu fein ist mit mir zu kämpfen. Seiner Meinung nach   
gehören alle Frauen in die Küche, so was von Rückständig."  
  
Sidney: „Irgendwie scheint ihr zwei euch ja nicht sehr gut zu verstehen. Ist das nicht irgendwie hinderlich bei   
einer Verlobung?"  
  
Akane: „Das war ganz und gar nicht freiwillig. Unsere idiotischen Eltern haben sich das ausgedacht. Auf die   
Verlobung könnte ich gerne verzichten, erst Recht bei so einem Perversling wie Ranma. Überhaupt   
könnte ich sehr gut auf Männer verzichten. Dieser angesammelte Haufen von Machos, Spannern und   
Perverslingen."  
  
Sidney: „Soll ich das jetzt persönlich nehmen?"  
  
Akane: „Entschuldige. Es gibt auch Ausnahmen. Nur bisher sind mir erst zwei davon begegnet."  
  
Sidney: „Ach! Und wer sind diese Ausnahmen, wenn man fragen darf."  
  
Akane: „Da wäre zum einen Dr. Tofu. Er ist immer sehr nett zu mir. Naja, und die andere Ausnahme... bist du.  
Mit dir kann man sich unterhalten und du hilfst freiwillig im Haushalt mit, obwohl du nur Gast bist.   
Ranma würde nicht mal im entferntesten daran denken."  
  
Sidney: „ [lachend] Soso, ist das so. Tja, ich wurde halt so erzogen. Da kann man nichts machen."  
  
Akane „Apropos, woher kommst du eigentlich. Du scheinst nicht aus Asien zu stammen. Europa?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich muss zugeben, es wundert mich, dass du mich nicht für einen Amerikaner hältst, das machen sonst   
immer alle, aber ja, ich komme aus Europa, BRD um genau zu sein."  
  
Akane: „Dafür kennst du dich ja sehr gut bei uns aus. Du sprichst sogar fließend Japanisch. So was lernt man   
doch nicht innerhalb von sechs Jahren in der Wildnis?!"  
  
Sidney: „Mein Vater war Japaner. Also eigentlich war er mein Stiefvater, aber er war immer da, seit ich denken   
kann, deshalb sehe ich ihn als meinen richtigen Vater an. Er hat mir viel über Japan beigebracht:   
Geschichte, Tradition, Gepflogenheiten und all das. Dazu gehörte natürlich auch die japanische   
Sprache. Ich habe sie von klein auf gelernt, deshalb ist sie für mich wie eine meine eigentliche   
Muttersprache. Ich war auch schon oft in Japan, aber noch nie in Tokio."  
  
Akane: „Du sagst immer ‚war'. Ist dein Vater gestorben."  
  
Sidneys Miene verfinsterte sich etwas als er die Frage hörte,  
  
Sidney: „Ja, vor acht Jahren. Ein... Autounfall."  
  
Akane: „Das tut mir leid."  
  
Sidney: „Dinge passieren. Ich kann es nicht ändern. Und jetzt: Greif mich an!"  
  
Akane: „Was, aber... Wie du willst!"  
  
Sidney: „Worauf wartest du? Greif an!"  
  
Kaum hatte Sidney Akane den Befehl zum Angriff erteilt ging es auch schon los. Das ganze ähnelte sehr stark   
einem Kampf Akane vs. Ranma. Sie versuchte ihr bestes um Sidney zu treffen, der wich aber einfach nur aus   
und sparte es sich sie anzugreifen.  
  
Akane: „Na los... schlag' gefälligst... zurück. Ich... bin...hart...im nehmen."  
  
Sidney: „Sei mir nicht böse, aber bis jetzt sieht es so aus als würde ich dir mit einem Schlag alle Knochen   
brechen. Außerdem muss ich mich auf deinen Zustand konzentrieren, damit ich weiß wie gut du bist."  
  
Akane: „Dann... tu'... wenigstens so... als ob..."  
  
Sidney: „Wenn du meinst."  
  
Sidney tat wie ihm geheißen und berührte Akane leicht an den Stellen wo sich eine Lücke in ihrer Abwehr   
auftat. Es ging recht schnell und Akane fiel vor Erschöpfung auf die Knie. Ihr Schweiß tropfte beständig von   
ihrer Stirn auf den Boden. Sidney hingegen war noch so fit wie der sprichwörtliche Turnschuh.  
  
Akane: „Und ~keuch~ wie war ich? Gut, nicht?"  
  
Sidney: „Du bist... nicht...schlecht. Du erinnerst mich in deiner Kampfweise an jemanden den ich kenne."  
  
Akane: „Und ~keuch~ wer ist das?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich! Ich war vor meiner Reise etwa so gut wie du jetzt. Ich würde sogar behaupten das du besser bist   
als ich damals. Vielleicht solltest du auch mal auf Trainingsreise gehen."  
  
Akane: „Und meine Familie zurücklassen? Nein, danke! Außerdem will ich erst mal die Schule beenden."  
  
Sidney: „Jetzt erinnerst du mich noch viel mehr an mich selbst. Ich habe auch erst die Schule fertig gemacht  
bevor ich gegangen bin. Außerdem ist so eine Reise nicht gerade lustig. Sie will wohl überlegt sein.   
Man trifft ständig Leute die einem ans Leder wollen. Und weiches Bett oder geregelte Mahlzeiten gibt   
es nicht. Der Erdboden muss reichen und gegessen wird was man findet bzw. selbst erlegt hat, es sei   
denn du deckst dich regelmäßig mit Vorräten ein, aber die halten auch nicht lange. Deshalb habe ich mir   
angewöhnt nur alle zwei Tage etwas zu essen, damit meine Vorröte so lange wie möglich reichen,   
meine Reisekasse wurde dadurch natürlich auch weniger strapaziert. Und man muss für die Ausbildung   
hart arbeiten. Ich erinnere da nur an die Amazonen. Die haben mich auf ihren Feldern arbeiten lassen   
bis zum umfallen und außerdem musste ich aufpassen wie ein Schießhund um nicht als Ehemann zu   
enden. So gesehen solltest du lieber nicht auf die Idee kommen durch die Lande zu ziehen."  
  
Akane stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.  
  
Akane: „Was glaubst du wen du vor dir hast. So was steh' ich doch locker durch. Wenn du das schaffst, kann ich   
so was auch. Ich bin doch nicht verweichlicht."  
  
Sidney: „Das mag schon sein, aber ich bin schließlich ein..."  
  
Akane: „Was?! Ein Mann? Wenn du das sagst kannst du was erleben!"  
  
Sidney: „...Einzelgänger. Ich habe schon immer die Einsamkeit der Geselligkeit vorgezogen. In der Wildnis ist   
man ganz allein. Du hast nur dich allein und sonst niemand. Keiner sagt etwas wie ‚gut gemacht' oder   
‚weiter so' zu dir. Du weist nicht ob das was du tust richtig ist oder nicht. Niemand hilft dir wenn du   
verletzt bist. Niemand steht dir bei wenn du schlecht drauf bist. Niemand ist da mit dem du reden   
kannst. Nur du allein, und sonst niemand. Für mich war es schon schwer genug. Glaubst du das du das   
durchstehen könntest? Hm? Du brauchst mir nicht zu antworten. Die Frage musst du dir selbst   
beantworten. Nicht dein Körper ist das Hindernis, sondern dein Verstand.   
Das Training ist hiermit beendet. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Sidney drehte sich um und verließ das Dojo. Draußen fiel ihm auf, dass jemand auf dem Dach saß. Das konnte   
eigentlich nur Ranma sein. Es war Sidney nicht entgangen, dass Ranma ihn mit Argwohn betrachtete. Er   
entschied, dass es vielleicht besser wäre mal mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Sidney: „Abend Ranma."  
  
Ranma: „Was willst du denn hier?"  
  
Sidney: „Nichts. Ich sitze oft auf Dächern um nachzudenken. Darf ich mich setzen?"  
  
Ranma machte eine Handbewegung und zeigte auf die Stelle neben sich. Sidney setzte sich ein Stückchen neben   
ihn. Nun saßen beide oben auf dem Dach und keiner sagte etwas, bis Sidney endlich das Schweigen unterbrach.  
  
Sidney: „Bist du oft hier oben?"  
  
Ranma: „Ja."   
  
Er schien ganz und gar nicht an einem Gespräch interessiert zu sein, dennoch fuhr Sidney fort.  
  
Sidney: „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich eigentlich nie auf Dächern sitze. Ich bevorzuge Mauern."  
  
Ranma: „Was willst du dann hier."  
  
Sidney: „Mit dir reden."  
  
Ranma: „Ich aber nicht mit dir!"  
  
Sidney: „Ja, das dacht' ich mir. Na dann hör mir einfach nur zu. Es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass du mich mit   
Argwohn betrachtest. Ich würde ganz gern wissen warum, denn ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt keines   
Fehlers bewusst. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen das Problem zu lösen? Wenn du nichts sagen willst,   
kannst du mir weiterhin Misstrauen entgegenbringen, oder du sprichst mit mir und wir können vielleicht   
eine Lösung finden um das Problem zu lösen."  
  
Ranma dachte eine Weile nach. Irgendwie hatte Sidney ja Recht. Ranma hatte schon genug Feinde, vielleicht   
könnte er so wenigstens verhindern, dass er noch einen hinzu kriegt.  
  
Ranma: „Warum bist du hier?"  
  
Sidney: „Das hab' eigentlich schon gesagt. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen wie gut ich bin. Um ehrlich zu sein das   
mit dem ‚Wer-hatte-das-bessere-Training' war nur eine Ausrede, damit es sich besser anhört. Als ich in   
Jusenkyo von dir erfahren habe, fand ich eine Gelegenheit meine Fortschritte zu testen. Und weil ich   
sowieso auf dem Weg nach Japan war, dachte ich mir es wäre eine günstige Gelegenheit einmal Pause   
zu machen und meine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Das ich hier bei euch gelandet bin war nicht so eingeplant.   
Aber ich muss zugeben: Ich finde es schön mal wieder ein Dach über dem Kopf und ein weiches Bett   
unter dem Rücken zu haben."  
  
Ranma: „Ja, mir ging es genauso, als ich hierher kam. Es war so schön einen Ort zu haben wo man bleiben   
konnte. Ok, Ich glaub die Erklärung kann ich dir glauben."  
  
Sidney: „Na siehst du. Damit hätten wir schon mal ein Problem weniger. Wie geht's weiter?"  
  
Ranma: „Dein Training. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du in nur sechs Jahren so gut geworden bist."  
  
Sidney: „Wer sagt denn, dass ich erst vor sechs Jahren angefangen habe zu kämpfen. Angefangen hab' ich mit   
10. Aber eigentlich habe ich nur sehr, sehr wenig Kampfsport betrieben. Und das meine ich nicht nur im   
heutigen Verhältnis. Zwei Jahre vor der Abreise hab ich dann angefangen intensiver zu trainieren, sehr   
viel intensiver. Zum Zeitpunkt meiner Abreise war ich dann etwa so gut wie Akane jetzt ist. Eher noch   
schlechter sogar. Zufrieden mit meiner Antwort?"  
  
Ranma: „Nicht ganz. Warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel. Überhaupt hast du noch nicht viel über die Zeit vor   
deiner Reise erzählt, eigentlich gar nichts. Gibt es irgend etwas das man wissen sollte?"  
  
Ranma konnte Sidney leicht ansehen, dass ihm die Frage nicht behagte.  
  
Sidney„Nichts was dich interessiert. Mein Sinneswandel hat private Gründe. Und wenn du etwas über meine   
Vergangenheit hören willst? Bitte, das kannst du haben: Ich wurde vor 25 Jahren in Deutschland   
geboren. Mein Erzeuger verließ mich und meine Mutter kurz nach meiner Geburt. Als ich eineinhalb   
war, lernte meine Mutter einen neuen Mann kennen. Wie es der Zufall so wollte war er Japaner. Von   
ihm lernte ich alles über Japan, inklusive Sprache, wie du ja hören kannst. Irgendwann später kamen   
dann meine Geschwister auf die Welt: Zuerst mein Bruder, er ist heute 22 und dann meine Schwester,   
sie ist heute so alt wie du. Ich war nicht der leibliche Sohn meines Vaters, aber er nannte mich immer   
‚seinen Sohn' und nicht ‚den Sohn seiner Frau', deshalb sehe ich ihn als meinen Vater an, vielleicht   
nicht biologisch, aber mental. Aber irgendwann stirbt jeder einmal. Und so auch mein Vater. Der   
Autounfall ist nun fast acht Jahre her. Danach fing ich an wirklich hart zu trainieren und nachdem ich   
die Schule beendet hatte ging auf meine Reise und ließ alles und jeden zurück, den ich kannte. Ich habe   
meine Familie seit diesem Tag nicht mehr wiedergesehen oder auch nur etwas von ihnen gehört oder   
gelesen. Ich frage mich oft, ob sie mich genauso vermissen wie ich sie."  
  
Sidney fielen die Worte sichtlich schwer, aber Ranma hatte es so gewollt. Ranma hingegen fühlte sich auf   
einmal etwas schuldig. Er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass dieser Mann ein dunkles Geheimnis hatte, dabei fiel es   
ihm nur schwer über seine Familie zu sprechen. Ranma war gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass Sidney auf   
seiner Reise alleine war. Ranma hatte immer seinen Vater. Auch wenn Genma ein Idiot war, so war er doch   
jemand der sich um Ranma kümmerte und umgekehrt. Ranma erinnerte sich an einzelne Abschnitte seiner Reise.   
Sein Vater war eigentlich immer da, sie konnten sich gegenseitig helfen. Sidney hingegen musste alle Gefahren   
alleine überstehen. Vielleicht war er deshalb so gut, weil er nur sich selbst hatte.  
  
Ranma: „Das...ähm. Daran hab' ich nicht gedacht."  
  
Sidney: „Ist schon gut. Es war meine Entscheidung zu gehen und ich muss mit den Konsequenzen fertig werden.  
Gibt es sonst noch was womit ich dein Misstrauen errege?"  
  
Ranma: „Also... Ach es ist nicht so wichtig."  
  
Sidney: „Doch das ist es. Sprich!"  
  
Ranma: „Nun ja, ähm. Warum ist Akane so nett zu dir? Ich versteh' das nicht. Es vergeht kein Tag an dem wir   
uns nicht dauernd in die Haare kriegen. Und außerdem reagiert sie auf Männer grundsätzlich allergisch.   
Ich kapier' nicht warum sie dich in Ruhe lässt."  
  
Sidney: „Ich kenn' euch zwar erst seit zwei Tagen aber soviel hab' ich schon verstanden. Akane sieht in allen   
Männern nur Machos, Perverse und Spanner. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber so ist es nun mal. Trotzdem   
kann sie auch zu Männern ganz nett sein, aber nur wenn sie nicht ihre Vorstellungen von einem Mann   
bestätigen. Und du, nun wie soll ich sagen, passt einfach perfekt in ihr Bild. Aber das ist noch nicht   
alles. Ich glaube ja, dass sie ein gewisses Problem mit eurer Verlobung hat, wahrscheinlich weil man sie   
nicht gefragt hat. Ich geb' dir einen simplen Tipp: Sei nett zu ihr und sie wird nett zu dir sein."   
  
Ranma: „Ich Versuchs ja, aber sie macht es einem verdammt schwer. Und außerdem..."  
  
Sidney: „Außerdem?"  
  
Ranma: „Außerdem hab' ich das Talent immer das Falsche zur falschen Zeit zu sagen."  
  
Sidney: „Tja, das ist ein ernstes Problem. So was nennt man, glaub' ich, einen Teufelskreis. Ich kann dir   
vielleicht ein paar Tipps geben, aber dein Problem lösen kann ich nicht. Ich habe dafür kein glückliches   
Händchen. Also,...Frieden?"  
  
Sidney reichte Ranma seine Hand. Ranma zögerte zwar, aber schließlich nahm er das Angebot an. Besser   
jemand unbekannten zum Freund, als zum Feind.  
  
Ranma: „Frieden!"  
  
Beide fingen plötzlich an zu lachen. Ranma über seine eigene Blödheit und Sidney über die Tatsache, dass er auf   
einem Dach saß und krampfhaft versuchte Ranma zu überzeugen, dass er gar nicht so übel ist.  
Die beiden redeten noch bis tief in die Nacht miteinander. Diesmal jedoch über Themen die beiden wesentlich   
mehr Vergnügen bereitete.  
  
  
Auch Akane lag noch eine Weile wach. Sie musste über das nachdenken was Sidney gesagt hatte. Das ihr   
Verstand ihr größtes Hindernis wäre. Sie hielt sich bis jetzt eigentlich für recht stark. Wenn sie solch eine Reise   
machen würde, würde ihr das bestimmt keine Probleme bereiten. So dachte sie bisher. Aber die Worte von   
Sidney brachten sie zum Nachdenken. Sechs Jahre lang die eigene Familie nicht zu sehen, alle Freunde zu   
verlieren, würde sie das Aushalten? Sie wusste es nicht, aber eines war ihr klar: Sie würde sie vermissen. Ihren   
Vater, ihre beiden Schwestern, selbst Genma, sie alle würden ihr fehlen. Obwohl sie sich mit aller Macht   
dagegen sträubte, würde sie sogar Ranma vermissen, sehr sogar. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so stark wie sie   
sich immer einredete. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Akane ein. 


	5. Ein Tag in Nerima

Der Unbekannte – Teil 5  
  
Es war ein sonniger Morgen in Nerima, als plötzlich aus einem Fenster eine Person in einen Fischteich fiel. Eine   
zweite Person sprang hinterher und landete vor dem Fischteich.  
  
Genma: „Oh, da... da ist mir wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen. Nichts für ungut, oder?"  
  
Sidney-j: „Natürlich nicht. Ich kann mich im Moment nicht über dich ärgern."  
  
Ein paar Augenblicke später saß ein großer Panda im Teich.  
  
Genma: {Was soll das?}  
  
Sidney-j: „Ich versuche lediglich den täglichen Ablauf beizubehalten."  
  
Sidney zog sich schnell etwas über und ging in die Küche, wo Kasumi bereits dabei war das Frühstück   
vorzubereiten.  
  
Sidney-j: „Guten Morgen, Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi: „Guten Morgen. Hat Genma diesmal dich erwischt?  
  
Sidney-j: „Richtig. Er sollte sich besser vergewissern, wen er versucht aus dem Fenster zu werfen."  
  
Kasumi: „Die langen Haare stehen dir nicht schlecht."  
  
Sidney-j: „Dieser Körper bildet eine Einheit, auch im ästhetischen Sinne. Es ist also nur logisch, dass mir die   
langen Haare ‚stehen'. Dennoch sind sie ineffizient. Sie bilden eine Schwachstelle, mein Kontrahent   
könnte mich daran packen."  
  
Kasumi: „Warum schneidest du sie dir dann nicht ab?"  
  
Sidney-j: „Das funktioniert nicht. Bei meiner nächsten Transformation sind sie wieder genauso wie vorher."  
  
Unterdessen kochte das Wasser, dass Sidney-j aufgesetzt hatte. Kurzerhand verwandelt er sich wieder zurück,   
allerdings hatte er eine Sache vergessen.  
  
Sidney: „HEEIIIIßß!"   
  
Kasumi musste ein wenig schmunzeln als sie Sidneys wilde Gesten sah.  
  
Sidney: Jetzt hab' ich mich auch noch vor Kasumi blamiert. Dieser Tag fängt echt gut an.  
  
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen waren beide dabei in der Küche zu werkeln. Zwischendurch kam wie immer   
Nabiki um ihren Kaffee hinter die Binde zu kippen (das ist die einzig passende Beschreibung dafür). Das   
Frühstück verlief ganz normal nur, dass Ranma an diesem Morgen sehr gut aufgelegt zu sein schien und sich   
sowohl über Sidney als auch Genma mokierte. Während sich Sidney daran gar nicht störte, war Genma alles   
andere als glücklich. Jedenfalls saßen bald ein rothaariges Mädchen und ein Panda mehr am Tisch.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück gab es das ganz normale Bild im Hause Tendo: Ranma, Akane und Nabiki in der Schule;   
Genma und Soun am Spielbrett und Kasumi in der Küche. Nur eine Person passte nicht in das Bild.  
  
Sidney: „Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi: „Ja?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich seh' mich mal in der Stadt um, vielleicht find' ich eine lukrative Geldquelle."  
  
Kasumi: „Ok. Bist du zum Abendessen wieder da?"  
  
Sidney: „Natürlich, um nichts auf der Welt würde ich mir deine Mahlzeiten entgehen lassen. Bis dann."  
  
  
Der Schultag verlief für Akane und Ranma nicht unbedingt angenehm. Ständig wurden sie über den neuen   
Mitbewohner ausgefragt (wer da wohl geplaudert hat). In Windeseile hatten sich die wildesten Gerüchte   
verbreitet. Eines der hartnäckigsten war, dass man behauptete, dass Akane einen neuen Verlobten hat. Natürlich   
blieb dieses Gerücht auch vor Kuno nicht verborgen. Für ihn stand natürlich gleich fest, dass es sich nur um   
einen Unhold handeln kann, der Akane mit schwarzer Magie verzaubert hat.  
  
Kuno: „Akane, Liebste! Ich Tatewaki Kuno werde dich aus den Fängen dieses Unholds befreien und da..."  
Weiter kam er nicht bevor er mit einem großen Schuhabdruck auf dem Gesicht auf dem Boden lag.  
  
Ranma: „Du sollst mich endlich in Ruhe lassen!"  
  
Nabiki: „Ausnahmsweise meint er mal nicht dich."  
  
Ranma: „Nicht? Wen dann?"  
  
Nabiki: „1000 Yen, und ich sag's dir."  
  
Akane: „Nabiki!"  
  
Nabiki: „Ok, Ok. Es geht um Sidney, irgendwie glauben einige, dass er und Akane verlobt sind."  
  
Ranma: „[ironisch] Und wer hat uns das wieder eingebrockt?"  
  
Nabiki: „Was guckst du mich so an? Was kann ich denn dafür?"  
  
Akane: „Woher sollen es die anderen sonst wissen? Von mir nicht."  
  
Ranma: „Von mir auch nicht!"  
  
Nabiki: „Es gibt halt Leute die sehr neugierig und spendabel sind. Soll ich da etwa ablehnen?"  
  
Ranma&Akane: „JA!"  
  
Ranma: „Du sorgst dafür, dass die Gerüchte genauso schnell verschwinden wie sie gekommen sind,   
verstanden?"  
  
Nabiki: „Das macht dann 10000 Yen."  
  
Akane: „NABIKI!"  
  
Nabiki: „Na gut. Es bleibt ja in der Familie. Da kann ich mal eine Ausnahme machen."  
  
Zur Freude von Akane und Ranma verschwanden die Gerüchte tatsächlich recht schnell. Es gab zwar einige die   
an ihnen festhielten, aber die vergaßen die Gerüchte auch recht schnell wieder.  
Nach langer Zeit war auch Happosai wieder mal aufgetaucht. Was natürlich wieder mal in der üblichen   
Verfolgungsjagd endete: Happosai voran, direkt dahinter Ranma und dahinter Akane mit ein paar anderen   
Mädchen.  
  
Ranma: „Bleib' stehen, du Perversling! Ich krieg' dich!"  
  
Happosai: „Ranma! Warum lässt du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen? Du wirst schon sehen   
was du davon hast!"  
  
Die folgenden Sekunden verliefen wie immer. Happosai beförderte Ranma in den L.E.O.(low earth orbit) und   
entschwand um die nächste Ecke. Die Mädchen hielten an und Akane ging zu dem am Boden liegenden Ranma.  
  
Akane: „Ranma! Warum hast du ihn entkommen lassen? Du bist echt keine Hilfe."  
  
Ranma: „Hättet ihr besser aufgepasst, wäre das erst gar nicht passiert."  
  
Akane „Soll das heißen das wir daran Schuld sind!? Ranma, du..."  
  
Bevor Akane weiterreden konnte kam plötzlich Sidney um die Ecke. In der linken Hand hielt er Happosais   
Rucksack, in der anderen den bewusstlosen Happosai selbst. Er ging einfach an Akane und Ranma vorbei direkt   
auf die Gruppe Mädchen zu und hielt ihnen den Rucksack entgegen.  
  
Sidney: „Gehört das euch?"  
  
Mädchen#1: J-ja. Danke vielmals, Herr..."  
  
Sidney: „Einfach Sidney. Nichts zu danken."  
  
Er stellte den Rucksack ab.  
  
Mädchen#2: „Sie sind Sidney? Der neue Mitbewohner bei den Tendos?"  
  
Sidney: „(überrascht) Öh...ma...man könnte mich so bezeichnen, ja."  
  
Mädchen: Ich dachte er wäre so alt wie Akane.  
  
Sidney verabschiedete sich, drehte sich um und ging zu Akane und Ranma. Dort hielt er den beiden Happosai   
entgegen, der langsam wieder aufwachte.  
  
Sidney: „Kennt ihr den?"  
  
Happosai: „Ranma, hilf mir."  
  
Ranma: „Von wegen, du Perversling. Du hast dir das ganze selber eingebrockt. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun."  
  
Happosai: „Du wagst es deinen Meister im Stich zu lassen. Na warte!"  
  
Sidney: „Meister? Du bist ein Schüler von Happosai?"  
  
Akane: „Du kennst ihn?"  
  
Bevor Sidney antworten konnte, befreite sich Happosai aus seinen Fängen und stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf.  
  
Happosai: „Natürlich kennt er mich. JEDER kennt mich."  
  
Sidney: „(zu Akane) Kennen ist zu viel gesagt. Ich habe einiges über ihn gehört."  
  
Happosai: „Der Meister der Alles-ist-möglich-Kampfschule ist ja auch ein bekannter Mann."  
  
Sidney: „Deswegen spricht man weniger über sie."  
  
Happosai: „Es gibt so viel warum ich so bekannt bin. Erzähl' schon was du gehört hast."  
  
Sidney: „Nun ja. Es heißt sie sind ein kranker, kleiner Zwerg, der nichts besseres zu tun hat als   
Frauenunterwäsche zu stehlen und alles zu begrapschen was nur irgendwie wie eine Frau aussieht.   
Außerdem sollen sie ihre Schüler nur benutzten damit sie für sie die Prügel einstecken. Außerdem   
klauen sie wie eine Elster und zwar nicht nur Damenunterwäsche. Kurzum: Sie sind der größte   
Perversling den die Welt je gesehen hat."  
  
Ranma konnte den Drang laut zu lachen kaum zurückhalten, wohingegen Happosai das ganze überhaupt nicht   
komisch fand.  
  
Happosai: „Wa...was für eine Schmach! Solche Lügen werden über mich verbreitet. Ich werde allen zeigen das   
ich der beste Kämpfer aller Zeiten bin!"  
  
Happosai schien etwas auszuhecken, jedenfalls verschwand er urplötzlich um die Ecke.  
  
Ranma: „Den Widerling sind wir erst mal los, aber der kommt wieder."  
  
Akane: „Danke für die Hilfe, Sidney. Wenigstens einer macht sich hier nützlich(ein scharfer Blick zu Ranma)."  
  
Ranma: „Ich hätt' ihn schon noch gekriegt, wenn er sich nicht eingemischt hätte. Was hast du überhaupt auf dem   
Schulgelände verloren?"  
  
Sidney: „Och, ich war grad' in der Gegend und da dacht ich, ich könnte ja mal gucken was ihr in der Schule so   
alles treibt. Und das hab' ich ja jetzt gesehen, nich'? Ich geh' dann mal besser. Ihr habt sicher noch was   
zu tun."  
  
Sidney ging wieder um die Ecke um die er vorher gekommen war und verschwand.  
Akane und Ranma dachten nicht weiter über die Situation nach, schließlich konnte Happosais Raubzug diesmal   
vereitelt werden. Dumm war nur, dass sich jetzt weitere Gerüchte über Sidney die Runde machten.  
  
  
Ein Mädchen mit langen blauen Haaren fuhr auf einem Fahrrad durch Nerimas Straßen. Hinter ihr eine Ente mit   
der sie eine unfreundliche Unterhaltung hatte.  
  
Shampoo: *Ich habe keine Zeit, mich mit dir zu beschäftigen, Mousse. Ich muss arbeiten.*  
  
Shampoo achtete währenddessen nicht auf die Straße, als Sidney um die Ecke kam. Er konnte noch zur Seite   
ausweichen aber Shampoo fiel bei ihrem Versuch auszuweichen vom Rad.  
Sidney lief zu ihr und half ihr wieder auf die Beine.  
  
Sidney: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, ich seien in Ordnung."  
  
Sidney: *Du solltest besser auf die Straße achten, das könnte sonst ins Auge gehen.*  
  
Shampoo: *Woher...?*  
Sidney: *Ihr Akzent verrät sie. Außerdem sind sie ganz klar eine Amazone. Nur ihr habt solch ausgefallene   
Haarfarben.*  
  
In dem Moment kam ein Haufen Messer auf Sidney zugeflogen, welchen er geschickt auswich. Sidney suchte   
nach dem Angreifer, aber er sah nur eine Ente  
.  
Sidney: „Eine Ente? Mit Brille?" Ente mit Brille + Amazone = „Ich verstehe."  
  
Sidney lief auf die Ente zu, welche ihn mit noch mehr Messern aufzuhalten versuchte. Aber ohne Erfolg. Wo   
eben noch eine Ente stand, war nun ein nasser, nackter junger Mann.  
  
Sidney: *Wusst' ich's doch. Noch ein Verfluchter.*  
  
Mousse: *Lass gefälligst Shampoo in Ruhe! Sonst...!*  
  
In dem Moment fiel Mousse auf das er ja ganz nackt war und lief rot an. Sidney streckte ihm schnell eine Hose   
und ein Hemd entgegen.  
  
Sidney: *Hier! Zieh' das an!*  
Mousse nahm die Kleidung und zog sich an. Jedenfalls versuchte er es, denn er schien nicht gerade im Umgang   
dieser Art von Hemden geübt zu sein. Das Ergebnis war ein total falsch zugeknöpftes Hemd.  
  
Shampoo: *Du bist einfach nur peinlich, Mousse.*  
Sidney: *Mousse? Shampoo? Bei solchen Namen könnt ihr nur Amazonen sein.(Blick zu Shampoo) Ich frage   
mich...*  
  
2 Sekunden später hatte sich Shampoo in eine Katze verwandelt und 5 Sekunden später war sie wieder ein   
Mädchen.  
  
Shampoo: *Was soll das!?*  
  
Sidney: *Entschuldige. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen ob du auch einen Fluch hast. Das scheint irgendwie in   
Mode zu kommen.*  
Shampoo: *Schon mal was von fragen gehört?!*  
  
Sidney: *Ich bezweifle, das du mir eine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort gegeben hättest.*  
  
Mousse: *Woher weißt du von den Flüchen?*  
  
Sidney: *Dumme Frage.*  
  
Im nächsten Moment stand Sidney in seiner Jusenkyo-form vor den beiden.  
  
Shampoo: *Die Unterschiede sind aber nicht sehr groß.*  
  
Sidney-j: *Die größten Unterschiede liegen im Geiste.*  
  
Mousse: *Was soll das heißen?*  
  
Sidney-j: *Keine Emotionen.*  
  
Shampoo und Mousse machten bei Sidneys Aussage große Augen. Der verwandelte sich auch gleich wieder in   
seine Originalform.  
  
Sidney: *Ich habe jetzt genug von eurer Zeit gestohlen. Macht's gut.*  
  
Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.  
  
Mousse: *Warte! Was ist mit der Kleidung.*  
  
Sidney: *Behalt sie ruhig. Passt mir sowieso nicht mehr.*  
  
Sidney ging nun endgültig und Mousse erhielt ein gehörige Tracht Prügel von Shampoo, weil er sich in ihren   
Augen komplett daneben benommen hatte.  
  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause trafen Akane und Ranma zufällig Sidney, also ging man zusammen.   
  
Ranma: „Hey, Sidney. Warum läufst du nicht auch auf dem Zaun? Das ist gut fürs Gleichgewicht."  
  
Sidney: „Nein danke, als ich das letzte mal Balanceübungen gemacht habe, bin ich in eine verfluchte Quelle   
gefallen."  
  
Ranma: „Hier gibt es aber keine verfluchten Quellen."  
  
Sidney: „Trotzdem habe ich eine Abneigung gegen solche Übungen."  
  
Ranma: „Das ist doch lächerlich."  
  
Akane: „Ach ja? Wenn ich da an eine Person mit Angst vor..."  
  
Ranma: „Wag' es ja nicht diese widerlichen Viecher auch nur zu erwähnen!"  
  
Wie aufs Stichwort tauchte plötzlich eine Katze auf. Ranma drehte wie üblich am Rad. Er sprang direkt in   
Sidneys Arme, welcher vor Schreck hinten um viel. Als Sidney wieder nach Ranma schaute saß er auf allen   
Vieren auf Sidneys Bauch.  
  
Sidney: „Was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?"  
  
Akane: „Es ist wirklich peinlich, aber Ranma hat panische Angst vor Katzen."  
  
Sidney: „Ach wirklich? Er ist nicht zufälligerweise in Fischröllchen eingehüllt in eine Grube voller Katzen   
gefallen?"  
  
Akane: „Doch, aber woher weißt du das?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich hätte um ein Haar das gleiche gemacht, nur gut das ich das Handbuch bis zum Schluss gelesen   
habe. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass irgend jemand so blöd wäre das trotzdem zu versuchen."  
  
In diesem Moment wurde Genma von einer heftigen Niesattacke heimgesucht, was Soun sofort ausnutzte um die   
Spielsituation zu seinen Gunsten zu verändern.  
  
Akane: „Das schlimmste ist, dass er manchmal anfängt zu glauben er sei selber eine Katze. Du kannst dir gar   
nicht vorstellen wie peinlich das ist."  
  
Sidney beobachtete eine Weile wie Ranma sich putzte.  
  
Sidney: „Er glaubt also jetzt eine Katze zu sein? Wohl eher ein Kater, ein ziemlich fetter noch dazu. Los runter   
von mir!"  
  
Ranma: „Miau!"  
  
Sidney: „Keine Ausreden! Los, runter!"  
  
Ranma: „Miau!"  
  
Sidney: „Du wiederholst dich!"  
  
Ranma: „Miau?"  
  
Sidney: „Das ganze als Frage zu formulieren hilft dir auch nicht. Runter hab' ich gesagt!"  
  
Da Ranma einfach nicht hörte, sorgte Sidney selbst dafür, dass Ranma von seinem Bauch verschwindet.  
  
Sidney klopfte sich noch den Staub von den Klamotten, nachdem er aufstand.  
  
Sidney: „Los Ranma! Komm schon, wir wollen gehen."  
  
Ranma spurte wieder nicht, statt dessen stromerte er um Sidneys Beine rum.  
  
Sidney: „Was soll das? Mach das gefälligst bei Akane!"  
  
Akane: „Hey!"  
  
Sidney: „Warum kann er keine Angst vor Hunden haben, dann würde er wenigstens auf das hören was ich sage."  
  
Ranma: „Miaoo."  
  
Sidney: „Das ist keine gute Erklärung. Da musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen."  
  
Akane: „Ähm, Sidney? Du verstehst nicht wirklich was er sagt, oder?"  
  
Sidney: „Natürlich nicht. Aber es ist witzig."  
  
Sidneys Stimme klang dabei bierernst, was dazu führte, dass Akanes Körper der Schwerkraft nicht mehr   
standhalten konnte.  
  
  
Das Abendessen verlief wie immer. Die beiden Saotomes hatten wieder mal ihre Schlacht ums Essen und der   
Rest, außer Kasumi und Sidney, aßen mit einer leicht überhöhten Geschwindigkeit. Für Sidney sah das aber   
mehr nach Rundumschlag aus.   
  
Kasumi: „Und Sidney, wie gefällt es dir in Nerima?"  
  
Sidney: „Recht hübsch hier, aber der Grundriss nach Schachbrettmuster gefällt mir nicht, zu amerikanisch für   
meinen Geschmack."  
  
Nabiki: „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Sydney Sid, das ist kein typisch deutscher Name, oder?"  
  
Sidney: „Nein, ist er nicht. Aber muss er das denn sein?"  
  
Nabiki: „Es kommt mir dennoch ziemlich seltsam vor."  
  
Genma: „Was meinst du?"  
  
Nabiki: „Ich finde der Name hört sich ziemlich künstlich an."  
  
Akane: „Künstlich?"  
  
Nabiki: „Nun ja, denkt doch mal nach: sein Vorname ist der Name einer australischen Großstadt und sein   
Nachname ist die Kurzform seines Vornamens."  
  
Sidney: „Der Name Sydney ist nicht selten, außerdem ist in meinem Namen das erste ‚y' ein ‚i'. Und mein   
Nachname wird mit ‚C' geschrieben."  
  
Nabiki: „Bleibt immer noch der Gleichklang."  
  
Sidney: „Ich heiße wahrscheinlich deshalb Sidney, weil meine Mutter Sinn für Humor hatte. Ich habe sie nie   
gefragt warum sie mich Sidney genannt hat, außerdem ist es doch vollkommen egal."  
  
Kasumi: „Das stimmt allerdings."  
  
Nabiki: „Es kommt mir dennoch seltsam vor."  
  
Soun: „Nun mal' mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand. Wenn er sagt es ist sein Name, dann ist er es."  
  
Nabiki: „Nun ja..."  
  
  
Nach dem Essen, wollte Akane wieder mit Sidney trainieren. Da er jetzt Akanes Stärke kannte versuchte er sich   
soweit zusammen zu reißen, dass sie mit ihm mithalten konnte. Das gelang ihm jedoch nicht immer. Er legte bei   
einigen Schlägen etwas zu viel Kraft hinein, was dazu führte, dass Akane ab und zu mal Plakat spielte.  
Nach einer halben Stunde war dann Schluss.  
  
Akane: „Und ~keuch~ wie war ich?"  
  
Sidney: „Ehrliche Antwort?"  
  
Akane: „Ja."  
  
Sidney: „Zu schwach und zu langsam. Gestern warst du irgendwie besser. Darf man fragen warum das so ist?"  
  
Akane: „Ich habe...nachgedacht."  
  
Sidney: „Nachgedacht? Du meine Güte, was machst du nur für Sachen? Während eines Kampfes zählt nur noch   
der Kampf, nichts weiter. Wer zu viel denkt, verliert."  
  
Akane: „Ich...werde es mir merken."  
  
Sidney: „hmm, hmm. Ich glaub'...Ich hab' da was für dich."  
  
Sidney zog seinen schwarzen Mantel hervor.  
  
Sidney: „Fang!"  
  
Er warf Akane den Mantel zu. Sie wollte ihn fangen, aber das unerwartete Gewicht ließ sie nach hinten umfallen.  
  
Akane: „Was...was ist da drin. Der ist ja verdammt schwer!"  
  
Sidney: „Da ist gar nichts drin und im übrigen wiegt er 50 kg. Du solltest ihn anziehen."  
  
Akane: „50 Kilo?! Was soll ich mit so nem schweren Ding?"  
  
Sidney: „Hab' ich doch gesagt: anziehen."  
  
Akane: „Und wozu?"  
  
Sidney: „Das liegt doch auf der Hand: Das zusätzliche Gewicht trainiert deine Muskeln, außerdem behindert er   
deine Geschwindigkeit. Damit trainierst du gleichzeitig Kraft und Geschwindigkeit."  
  
Akane: „Aber, bei dem Gewicht brech' ich doch zusammen."  
  
Sidney: „Kannst du 50 Kilo Gewicht stemmen?"  
  
Akane: „Das schon, aber..."  
  
Sidney: „Na siehst du. Du musst bedenken, dass das Gewicht auf deinen ganzen Körper verteilt wird. Dadurch   
wird dir der Mantel weniger Anstrengung abverlangen als wenn du ihn stemmen würdest. Es ist im   
Grunde wie eine Lederjacke: Wenn man sie zum ersten mal anzieht ist sie ziemlich schwer, aber   
irgendwann merkt man das Gewicht nicht mehr. Na los, zieh' ihn schon an."  
  
Akane tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und zog den Mantel an, was ihr einiges an Mühe kostete. Als sie es endlich   
schaffte, bot sich dem Betrachter ein ziemlich komisches Bild: Der Mantel war Akane um einige Nummern zu   
groß. Er schliff auf dem Boden und Akanes Hände verschwanden in den Ärmeln. Außerdem hing der Mantel   
ziemlich schlaff herab. Gerade in dem Moment kam Ranma herein und fing bei Akanes Anblick sofort an zu   
lachen.  
  
Ranma: „Wie siehst du denn aus? Wohl zu heiß gebadet?"  
  
Akane: „Von wegen. Das gehört alles zum Training, du Trottel!"  
  
Ranma: „Und wofür soll das gut sein? Etwa um den Gegner dazu zu bringen sich totzulachen?"  
  
Akane: „Das ist für dich viel zu hoch!"  
  
Ranmas gute Laune war mit einem Schlag verflogen.  
  
Ranma: „Als ob ein Trampel wie du etwas von kämpfen versteht. Du kannst doch nur ziellos zuschlagen!"  
  
Akane: „Ich kann dir ja zeigen wie ich kämpfen kann!"  
  
Ranma: „Du kannst überhaupt nichts! Gegen dich würde ich nicht mal im Schlaf verlieren! Du bist doch viel zu   
fett!"  
  
Akane: „Fett!?"  
  
Sidney: Oje, oje!  
  
Ranma: Ja, fett?! So wie du aussiehst ist es ein Wunder das nicht jeder Kerl sofort die Flucht ergreift wenn er   
dich sieht! Und ein totaler Tolpatsch noch dazu!"  
  
Das war zu viel für Akane. Doch anstatt wie üblich auf Ranma einzuschlagen rannte sie an ihm vorbei ins Haus.  
  
Ranma: „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Aus der wird keiner schlau!"  
  
In diesem Moment bekam Ranma einen Schlag in den Solarplexus.  
  
  
In ihrem Zimmer zog sich Akane aus und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Sie konnte die Tränen nur knapp zurückhalten.  
Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Streit zwischen ihr und Ranma, aber so gemein war er schon lange nicht   
mehr zu ihr gewesen. Warum tat es nur so weh' als er das sagte? Warum hat sie ihn nicht zusammengeschlagen,   
wie üblich? Sie bekam in dieser Nacht keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen. 


	6. Der zweite Kampf

Der Unbekannte – Teil 6  
  
Akane wusste nicht was gestern über sie gekommen war. Ranma hätte ein Tracht Prügel verdient. Aber statt   
dessen...? Sie würde ihn bestimmt nicht darauf ansprechen und hoffte, dass er das ebenfalls nicht täte.  
Auf dem Weg nach unten kam ihr Ranma entgegen und für einen Moment standen sich beide schweigend   
gegenüber.  
  
Ranma: „A-Akane? E...es...estutmirleid."  
  
Er ging schnell weiter so dass Akane keine Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten. Sie stand nun ganz allein auf der   
Treppe.  
  
Akane: Er...er hat sich entschuldigt? Seit wann entschuldigt er sich bei mir?  
  
Im Bad war gerade Ranma-chan dabei sich zu waschen, als die Tür aufging, Sidney hereintrat und die Tür   
wieder schloss. Ranma-chan keifte ihn sofort an.  
  
Ranma-chan: „Klopf' gefälligst an bevor du rein kommst!"  
  
Sidney: „Wozu? Ich weiß doch das du hier drin bist, da brauch' ich nicht anzuklopfen."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Dann bleib' gefälligst draußen!"  
  
Sidney: „Das eben war gar nicht schlecht für den Anfang, nur solltest du zwischen den Wörtern eine Pause   
machen, dann ist es einfacher dich zu verstehen."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!"  
  
Sidney: „Meine Schuld?! Wer hatte denn gestern den Verstand eines sechsjährigen? Du hast dir das eingebrockt,   
nicht ich!"  
  
Ranma-chan: „Seit du hier bist ist Akane ganz anders! Normalerweise hätte sie mich geschlagen und gut is'!"  
  
Sidney: „Du hast keine Ahnung, was in Akanes Kopf vorgeht. Sie scheint nach außen immer stark und unnahbar.   
Aber in ihr sieht es ganz anders aus. Sie ist kurz davor erwachsen zu werden. Deine Zeit mit deinem   
Vater hat dir das vielleicht nicht gezeigt, aber zu lernen auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen ist viel schwieriger   
als jeder Kampf, den du jemals bestritten hast."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Was verstehst du schon. Ich kann sehr wohl auf eigenen Füßen stehen. Auf so einer Reise wird   
man viel schneller erwachsen."  
  
Sidney: „Erwachsen zu sein bedeutet nicht nur, für sich selbst zu sorgen. Es heißt für die eigenen Taten die   
Verantwortung zu tragen und gleichzeitig die eigenen Grenzen zu kennen. Außerdem muss man mit   
sich selbst klar kommen."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Ich habe keine Probleme mit mir selbst klarzukommen!"  
  
Sidney: „Ganz im Gegenteil: Du kannst dir nicht mal selbst gegenüber ehrlich sein, wie soll das dann anderen   
gegenüber aussehen. So gesehen sind nur die wenigsten Menschen wirklich erwachsen."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Aber du bist es natürlich?!"  
  
Sidney: „Vielleicht, jedenfalls weis ich sehr gut über mich Bescheid. Ob mich das wirklich erwachsen macht   
weiß ich allerdings nicht. Was ich aber weiß ist, dass Akane den Sprung schaffen könnte. Du hingegen   
wirst es, wenn du dich weiterhin so verhältst niemals schaffen."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Was verstehst du schon von mir und Akane?! Du kennst uns kaum."  
  
Sidney: „Ihr zwei seid wie ein offenes Buch, so einfach zu lesen. Und jetzt beeil' dich, wir frühstücken gleich."  
  
Sidney drehte sich um und ging aus dem Bad, vorher hielt er aber noch mal kurz um, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
Sidney: „Was eure Streitigkeiten angeht: Glaub' nicht, dass sie vergessen sind, wenn euer Streit beendet ist. Mit   
jedem Streit wird die Mauer höher und dicker, bis sie irgendwann nicht mehr eingerissen werden kann."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Was für eine Mauer?"  
  
Sidney verließ das Bad aber vom Flur konnte man noch seine Stimme hören.  
  
Sidney: „Du weißt was ich meine."  
  
Vielleicht hätte sie es gewusst, aber im Moment war sie nicht in der Stimmung darüber nachzudenken.  
  
  
Auf dem Schulweg sprachen Ranma und Akane kein Wort miteinander. Das war schon am Frühstückstisch so,   
dabei hätte Akane zu gerne gewusst, warum sich Ranma bei ihr entschuldigt hat. Aber sie wusste ja selbst nicht,   
was gestern in sie gefahren war. Ranma würde sicherlich nur einen dummen Kommentar abgeben und sich über   
Akane lustig machen, wenn sie ihn fragen würde. Trotzdem gefiel ihr das Schweigen nicht. Jeder der die beiden   
kennt, und sie so ruhig nebeneinander hergehen gesehen hätte, würde sich fragen was mit den beiden los ist.   
Ranma hingegen war einfach nur wütend, wütend darüber, dass Akane nicht so war wie er es gewohnt ist. Er war   
wütend darüber, dass Sidney ihn gezwungen hatte, sich bei Akane zu entschuldigen. Woher nahm er sich, das   
Recht sich einfach so einzumischen. Niemand hat ihn gefragt, oder etwa doch? Es hätte Ranma nicht gewundert,   
wenn Genma und Soun ihre Finger mit im Spiel hätten. Vielleicht war er nur wegen den beiden hier. Im Kopf   
malte er sich alle möglich Szenarien aus, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Das Gespräch mit Sidney auf dem Dach   
war vergessen.  
  
  
In der Schule ging es nicht anders weiter. Akane und Ranma unterhielten sich nur in einem sehr begrenzten   
Rahmen. Das blieb den anderen Mitschülern natürlich nicht verborgen. Auf dem Schulhof sprach man die beiden   
natürlich darauf an.  
  
Mädchen#1: „Ist irgendwas passiert, das man wissen sollte?"  
  
Akane: „Was meinst du?"  
  
Mädchen#2: „Ranma und dich. Ihr verhaltet euch nicht normal. Ihr habt euch heute noch kein einziges mal   
gestritten."  
  
Akane: „Ja, na und. Habt ihr ein Problem damit?"  
  
Mädchen#1: „Wenn das bei jemand anders so wäre, nicht. Aber bei euch Zweien bedeutet das, dass was   
nicht stimmt."  
  
Akane: „Es ist aber alles in Ordnung."  
  
Mädchen#3: „Von wegen, da ist doch irgendwas. Uns kannst du nichts vormachen."  
  
Akane: „Lasst mich mit euren dämlichen Fragen einfach in Ruhe!"  
  
Mädchen#1,#2,#3: „Ist ja gut. Wir sagen ja nichts mehr."  
  
Bei Ranma verlief es ähnlich, auch er blieb seinen Kameraden ein Erklärung schuldig. Zum Glück für die beiden   
war die Pause rechtzeitig zu ende.  
  
  
Zu Hause ging Akane sofort ins Dojo und Ranma verschwand irgendwo. Die ungewohnte Ruhe blieb natürlich   
niemanden verborgen. Auch den beiden Shogi-Spielern nicht.  
  
Soun: „Genma, alter Freund. Es ist so ruhig heute."  
  
Genma: „Ja Soun, alter Freund."  
  
Soun: „Das hat was zu bedeuten, findest du nicht?"  
  
Genma. „Ja, das hat es."  
  
Soun: „Wir sind uns also einig?"  
  
Genma: „Ja, das sind wir."  
  
Schon hingen sich die beiden heulend in den Armen.  
  
Soun&Genma: „Unsere Kinder sind endlich zusammen gekommen."  
  
  
Während die beiden die wildesten Pläne schmiedeten, war Akane dabei ein paar Ziegelsteine in handlichere   
Stückchen zu zerkleinern, als ihr plötzlich Ranma vor die Füße fiel.  
  
Sidney: „Du bleibst hier drin, Ranma!"  
  
Er schloss einfach die Tür und drehte sich um, blieb aber vor der Tür stehen, damit Ranma sich nicht   
klammheimlich aus dem Staub machen konnte. Er blieb dort etwa eine halbe Stunde stehen ohne das irgend   
etwas passierte.  
  
Sidney: Die beiden sind vielleicht hartnäckig, wenn...  
  
Bevor er weiterdenken konnte, musste er sich Bücken um nicht Ranma, welcher gerade durch die Tür flog, in   
den Rücken zu bekommen. Hinter Ranma kam auch gleich Akane, bewaffnet mit ihrem Hammer.   
  
Akane: „Das heute früh war also nicht ernst gemeint?! Na warte, du Mistkerl, jetzt kannst du was erleben!"  
  
Während sich Akane um Ranma ‚kümmerte' gratulierte sich Sidney selbst.   
  
  
Genma und Soun waren immer noch dabei, irgendwelche Hochzeitspläne zu schmieden, als plötzlich jemand in   
den Fischteich fiel und eine mehr als übel gelaunte Akane in Richtung Bad davon stapfte. Und wieder lagen sich   
Soun und Genma in den Armen, aber diesmal waren es Tränen der Enttäuschung die ihre Kleidung durchnässten.  
  
Soun: „Und ich dachte es wäre überstanden."  
  
Genma-Panda: {Alles für die Katz'}  
  
Mittlerweile war auch Sidney am Teich angekommen und beobachtete die im Teich sitzende Ranma-chan.  
  
Sidney: „Und? Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
  
Ranma-chan: „Aua!"  
  
Sidney: „Aus dir soll mal einer schlau werden. Erst aufregen weil sie nicht zuschlägt und sich dann beschweren   
wenn's weh tut."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Eigentlich hätte sie dich zusammenschlagen sollen."  
  
Sidney: „Es gibt da einen Spruch, aber den behalt' ich lieber für mich. Statt dessen entschuldige ich mich lieber   
für das was ich heute morgen gesagt habe. Über das erwachsen werden, und so. Ihr seid beide noch   
meilenweit davon entfernt. Und ich auch."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Das reicht aber nicht. Da musst du schon mehr tun, damit ich dir verzeihen kann."  
  
Sidney: „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bring' dich ja zu Dr. Tofu."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Danke."   
  
  
Die Nacht verlief für Sidney alles andere als ruhig. Er hatte einen Alptraum, nicht dass es ihn ein Alptraum aus   
der Ruhe bringen würde. In letzter Zeit hatte er ständig welche, aber dieser war anders.  
*************Traumszene************  
  
Es war dunkel und Sidney war allein. Er suchte die Umgebung nach einem Bezugspunkt ab, aber außer der   
Dunkelheit war nichts zu sehen. Es gefiel ihm nicht so verloren zu sein, er hätte es bevorzugt sich an einem ihm   
bekannten Ort wiederzufinden. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Er drehte sich um   
und sah: sich selbst, oder besser sein „anderes Ich".  
  
Sidney-j: „Hast du Angst?"  
  
Sidney: „Warum sollte ich? Du machst mir keine Angst."  
  
Sidney-j: „Wirklich nicht? Du solltest aber Angst haben. Jeder Dieb sollte Angst haben geschnappt zu werden."  
  
Sidney: „Ein Dieb? Wovon sprichst du?"  
  
Sidney-j: „Davon dass du dir diesen Körper unrechtmäßig angeeignet hast. Du hast ihn mir gestohlen!"  
  
Sidney: „Ich habe WAS? Du bist derjenige der nicht hier hin gehört. Du bist derjenige der vor einem Jahr   
aufgetaucht ist und die Hälfte meines Körpers in Anspruch nimmt. Du bist ein Fluch, dich gibt es erst   
seit ich in diese Quelle gefallen bin."  
  
Sidney-j: „Ganz im Gegenteil, mich gibt es schon länger als dich."  
  
Sidney: „Oh nein, du bist nur ein Trugbild, eine Täuschung."  
  
Sidney-j: „Ich bin...du. Ja mehr noch, ich bin mehr du als du selbst."  
  
Sidney: „Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
  
Sidney-j: „Ich bin das was übrigbleibt, wenn man dir die Maske vom Gesicht reißt, die du trägst. Wenn man das   
wegnimmt was man „Ego" nennt."  
  
Sidney: „Wenn man mir mein Ego nimmt bin ich nicht mehr ich, das heißt deine Behauptung ist falsch."  
  
Sidney-j: „Was glaubst du was das Ego ist? Es ist nur eine Maske die von dem Umfeld und einem selber   
erschaffen wird."  
  
Sidney: „Das gehört zur Entwicklung eines Menschen, es macht mich zu dem was ich bin."  
  
Sidney-j: „Falsch! Dein Ego dient nur dazu um andere Menschen zu täuschen, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen.   
Kleines Beispiel gefällig? Du bist ja so bescheiden, gibst nie mit deinen Fähigkeiten an. Aber warum,   
frage ich, ist deine Aura dann blau?"  
  
Sidney: „Wie ich über mich selbst denke muss ich niemanden auf die Nase binden. Natürlich bin ich stolz auf   
meine Fähigkeiten, aber das muss ich nicht gleich jedem erzählen, wenn er es nicht wissen will."  
  
Sidney-j: „Wenn dich das nicht überzeugt dann vielleicht das."  
  
Sidney-j deutete mit seiner Hand hinter Sidney. Dieser drehte sich um und sah jetzt 2 Personen die sich   
gegenüberstanden. Es waren ein Junge und ein Mädchen, beide etwa so alt wie Ranma und Akane.  
  
Junge: „Na, geht es dir wieder besser?"  
  
Mädchen: „Ja, danke dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast."  
  
Junge: „Aber das war doch selbstverständlich."  
  
Mädchen: „Also ich kenne niemanden, der das für mich getan hätten. Das ist wirklich süß.~lächelt~"  
  
Junge: „Ich bin da irgendwie anderer Meinung. Ich kenne noch jemanden von dem ich genau weiß, dass er dir   
auch geholfen hätte und ich glaube nicht, dass es jemanden gibt der dir nicht helfen würde."  
  
Mädchen: „Wenn das nur so wäre. Du weist doch wie es heutzutage ist: jeder ist sich selbst der nächste."  
  
Junge: „Ja stimmt. Da hast du wohl recht. Aber zumindest die, die dich kennen würden ganz bestimmt nicht   
zögern."  
  
Mädchen: „Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Sidney: „[flüstert] Es gibt Menschen die sich darum schlagen würden, dir so nahe zu sein wie ich es war."  
  
Junge: „Na ja, jemanden den man kennt hilft man doch eher, oder nicht?"  
  
Mädchen: „Ich denke schon. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit bei mir geblieben wären, so wie du.   
Das ist es was ich so süß an dir finde: Das du, obwohl du selber genug Probleme hast, bei mir geblieben   
bist. Ich frage mich, warum?"  
  
Junge: „Das ist... also ich... ich meine. Das war weil ich... ich dich...dich...weil...i-ich, weil ich dich nicht einfach   
so deinem Schicksal überlassen konnte."  
  
Nach diesem Satz verschwanden der Junge und das Mädchen wieder im Nichts und Sidney sah wieder sein   
Gegenüber an.  
  
Sidney-j: „Du tust immer so mutig, aber wo war er denn? Wärst du mutig, hättest du es ihr gesagt. Du benutzt   
den Mut nur um dich bei anderen Menschen beliebt zu machen, um sie leichter manipulieren zu können.   
Aber eigentlich bist du ein Feigling."  
Sidney: „Das...das sind zwei verschieden Sachen. Zwischen dem Mut im Kampf und dem Mut jemanden die   
eigenen Gefühle zu gestehen liegen Welten. Und außerdem müsstest du den Grund kennen!"  
Sidney-j: „Das ist doch kein Grund! Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du es einsehen würdest. Aber für diese Nacht   
reicht es, wir werden das zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortsetzen."  
***********Traumszene Ende**********  
  
Sidney wachte wie üblich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang auf. Er war nicht durchgeschwitzt wie normalerweise nach   
einem Alptraum und er war vollkommen ausgeruht. Das interessanteste aber war, dass er sich an jedes Detail des   
Traumes erinnern konnte. Trotzdem blieb es für ihn nur ein Traum, aber er wollte doch lieber auf Nummer   
sicher gehen.  
  
  
Sidney machte wieder seinen allmorgendlichen Gang durch die Stadt. Es war Wochenende, also war eine   
größere Zahl Menschen unterwegs als üblich. Sidney mochte zwar überfüllte Plätze nicht, aber das störte ihn   
weniger. Was ihn mehr störte war die Person die ihn seit einer halben Stunde verfolgte. Für Sidneys Verhältnisse   
war diese Person eher schlecht darin, aber ein normaler Mensch hätte sie nie und nimmer bemerkt. Im Moment   
stand besagte Person direkt neben Sidney, wenn man die Mauer zwischen den beiden mal wegnimmt. Genau das   
tat Sidney auch und einen Fingertip später klaffte ein großes Loch in der Mauer. Vor ihm stand ein junges   
Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Sie trug einen großen Spatula auf dem Rücken und mehrere kleine in   
einem Munitionsgürtel. Sidney trat durch das Loch auf des Mädchen zu.  
  
Sidney: „Wer bist du, Mädchen?"  
  
Ukyo: „U-u-ukyo Kuonji."  
  
Sidney: „Also dann, Ukyo Kuonji. Was willst du von mir?"  
  
Ukyo: „Nichts, ich wollte nur hier vorbei."  
  
Sidney: „Dann ist es sicherlich nur Zufall, dass du mir eine halbe Stunde lang gefolgt bist, nicht?"  
  
Ukyo: „Sicherlich."  
  
Sidney packte Ukyo am Kragen und hob sie hoch, bis ihr Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem war.  
  
Sidney: „Jetzt hör mal zu, Ukyo! Wenn ich etwas nicht leiden kann, dann dass man mich verfolgt und dann nicht   
mal den Mut aufbringt es zuzugeben! Und jetzt sprich, oder du hast deine letzte Okonomiyaki   
gebacken!"  
  
Ukyo: „Du, du wirst doch kein Mädchen schlagen?"  
  
Sidney: „Was spricht dagegen?"  
  
Ukyo: „Das die Tendos so jemanden bei sich wohnen lassen, hätt' ich nicht gedacht."  
  
Sidney: „Es geht doch. Du kennst also die Tendos und wolltest wissen was für ein Typ ich bin, richtig?"  
  
Ukyo: „So ungefähr."  
  
Sidney: „Du hättest mich auch einfach ansprechen können, oder hast du Angst ich beiße?"  
  
Ukyo: „Die Befürchtung ist wohl berechtigt."  
  
Sidney fiel gerade ein, dass er Ukyo ja noch am Kragen gepackt hielt, also setzte er sie vorsichtig wieder ab und   
rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht.  
  
Sidney: „Oh...entschuldige."  
„Keine Angst, ich hätte dir schon nichts getan. Ich wollte dich nur zum reden bringen."  
  
Ukyo: „Wirklich?"  
  
Sidney: „Wirklich. Aber das nächste mal: Sprich mich einfach an, das würde dir einigen Ärger ersparen."  
  
Ukyo: „Woher wussten sie eigentlich, dass Okonomiyaki backe"  
  
Sidney: „Das ist eine gute Frage. Zum einen wären da deine Instrumente und zum anderen sind wir uns schon   
mal begegnet."  
  
Ukyo: „Wirklich? Wann denn"  
  
Sidney: „In deinem kleinen Restaurant."  
  
Ukyo: „......"  
  
Sidney: „Ich war der Kerl der dir den Tipp gegeben hat, dich von deinem Freund zu trennen."  
  
Er verspürte plötzlich Ukyos großen Spatula an seiner Wange kleben.  
  
Ukyo: „Ja genau! Sie haben mir diesen dämlichen Tipp gegeben. Was fällt euch Amerikanern ein euch überall   
einzumischen!"  
  
Sidney ignorierte ganz bewusst alles was sie sagte, bis auf: Amerikaner.  
  
Sidney: „Du hast mich eben Amerikaner genannt?"  
  
Ukyo: „[verdutzt] J-ja."  
  
Sidney: „[mit gedämpfter Wut] Mach das nie wieder oder du hast wirklich deine letzte Okonomiyaki gebacken."  
  
Er fasste sich an den Kopf und ging, ohne Ukyo zu beachten, weiter. Ukyo hingegen blieb noch eine ganze   
Weile verdattert stehen.  
  
  
Woanders hatte es Ryoga wieder mal geschafft den Weg nach Nerima zu finden.  
  
Ryoga: „Ich...ich habe es geschafft, und das mit nur zwei Tagen Verspätung. Ich werde besser..."  
  
  
Stimme: „He du! Raus aus meinem Garten, oder es setzt was!"  
  
Ryoga: „Wovon sprechen sie? Das ist der Stadtpark."  
  
Stimme: „Spinnst du? Der Stadtpark ist auf der anderen Seite der Stadt! Und jetzt verschwinde!"  
  
Ein Bottich mit Wasser kam auf Ryoga zugeflogen, welchem er spielend auswich. Nur dumm, dass da noch ein   
zweiter Bottich unterwegs war... Der Mann dem die Stimme gehörte fiel in Ohnmacht, als er Ryogas   
Verwandlung sah.  
  
Akane: „P-chan?"  
  
  
Mittagessen im Hause Tendo.  
  
Sidney: „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Akane ein Haustier hat."  
  
Akane: „Er verschwindet manchmal einfach und taucht erst Wochen später irgendwo in der Stadt wieder auf."  
  
Ranma: „Weil er sich jedesmal verirrt, blöd wie er ist."  
  
Ranma klopfte P-chan auf den Kopf was von selbigen mit einem Biss in Ranmas Zeigefinger honoriert wurde.  
  
Akane: „Du bist so kindisch, Ranma. Wie kann man nur auf ein Ferkel eifersüchtig sein?"  
  
Ranma: „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!"  
  
Sidney: „Oh doch, das bist du."  
  
Akane: „Siehst du? Sidney ist meiner Meinung."  
  
Ranma: „ [murmelt] Weil er genauso blöd ist wie du."  
  
Bevor Akane ihren Mallet of Doom auspacken konnte reagiert Sidney bereits auf diese Beleidigung, und zwar so   
wie man es nur von Soun gewöhnt war.  
  
Dämonenkopf-Sidney: „WAS HAST DU GESAGT?"  
  
Sämtlichen Anwesenden (außer Kasumi natürlich) blieb vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen.  
  
Ranma: „Ni-nichts."  
  
Sidney: „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben."  
  
Akane: „Und ich dachte nur Paps könnte das."  
  
Kasumi: „Gute Güte!"  
  
Nabiki: „Na Paps, wie findest du das?  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Nabiki: „Paps? Hey, wo ist er?"  
  
Ranma: „Abgehauen, genau wie mein Vater."  
  
Akane: „Feiglinge!"  
  
Ranma&Nabiki: „Idioten!"  
  
Kasumi: „Sprecht nicht so über die beiden!"  
  
Kasumi: „Jedenfalls nicht solange sie nicht da sind. Sie können sich ja nicht verteidigen."  
  
10 große Augen waren plötzlich auf Kasumi gerichtet.  
  
Ranma: „Haha... Guter Witz, Kasumi. Wirklich guter Witz."  
  
Kasumi: „Welcher Witz?"  
  
10 sehr große Augen waren plötzlich auf Kasumi gerichtet.  
  
Nabiki: „Ich glaub' unsere große Schwester entwickelt so was wie Sarkasmus."  
  
Akane: „Kasumi und Sarkasmus. Guter Witz, Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki: „Welcher Witz?"  
  
Wieder große Augen, aber diesmal nur acht an der Zahl.   
  
Sidney: „Können wir dann vielleicht mal weiter essen?"  
  
Ranma: „Du kannst wohl nur ans essen denken?"  
  
Akane: „Als ob du dir da ein Kommentar erlauben dürftest?!"  
  
Wie auch immer, dass Mittagessen konnte, da mittlerweile auch die beiden Feig....Väter wieder aufgetaucht   
waren fortgesetzt werden..  
  
Kasumi: „Bedrückt dich irgend etwas?"  
  
Sidney: „Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
Kasumi: „Du hast jetzt bereits zum zweiten mal deine Stäbchen zerbrochen."  
  
Sidney: „Wirklich?... oh, stimmt. Und ich hab mich schon gewundert warum ich nichts zu fassen kriege."  
  
Ranma: „Da ist wohl jemand wütend, eh?"  
  
Sidney: „Das wärst du auch, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst."  
  
Akane: „Ist irgend etwas passiert?"  
  
Sidney: „Dieses Mädchen, diese Okinomiyaki-bäckerin..."  
  
Ranma: „Meinst du Ukyo?"  
  
Sidney: „Genau die, sie hat, sie hat mich..."  
  
Nabiki: „Wird das heut' noch was? Ich hab' nicht ewig Zeit!"  
  
Sidney: „Sie hat gedacht ich wäre Amerikaner."  
  
12 ungläubige Augen waren in Sidneys Richtung gerichtet.  
  
Sidney: „Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich hasse Amerika nicht, aber mich mit jemanden aus dieser arroganten,   
korrupten, fetten, kulturlosen, ihre Wurzeln vergessenden und Weltpolizei spielenden Menschengruppe   
zu verwechseln ist ja wohl die Höhe."  
  
Genma: „Das gleiche könnte man auch über Europäer sagen."  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später saß ein großer Panda am Tisch.  
  
Genma-Panda: {Hab' ich was falsches gesagt?}  
  
Sidney: „'Tschuldigung, hab' nicht ganz verstanden was du eben gesagt hast. Könntest du es noch mal   
wiederholen.?!"  
  
Genma-Panda: {Ich bin nur ein süßer, kleiner Panda}  
  
Sidney: „Vielleicht sind wir arrogant und ein paar von uns sind korrupt. Es gibt sicherlich auch fette Menschen   
bei uns. Aber wir sind NICHT kulturlos, wir vergessen NICHT wo wir herkommen und wir spielen   
auch NICHT Weltpolizei! Die Zeit des Krieges ist bei uns vorbei!"  
  
Soun: „Sie benehmen sich ungebührend, junger Mann. Sie sind nur Gast hier, schon vergessen?"  
  
Sidney: „Entschuldigung. Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen, aber ich reagiere sehr empfindlich auf dieses   
Thema."  
„Ich bin satt. Ich muss nachdenken."  
  
Er stand auf, nahm sein Geschirr und wollte es in die Küche stellen als Akane ihn noch einmal zurückrief.  
  
Akane: „Wollten wir nicht nach dem Mittagessen trainieren?"  
  
Sidney: „Wollten wir das? Na gut, in einer Stunde im Dojo."  
  
  
Im Dojo, eine Stunde später.  
  
Sidney: „Was soll P-chan hier?"  
  
Akane: „Stört es dich etwa, wenn er dabei ist?"  
  
Sidney: „Solange er nicht dazwischenfunkt, kann er mir egal sein. Apropos, warum trägst du nicht den   
schwarzen Mantel den ich dir gegeben habe?"  
  
Akane: „Weil er viel zu groß ist, er behindert mich nur."  
  
Sidney: „Dann werden wir ihn halt ein wenig anpassen müssen. Sei so lieb, und hol ihn bitte, und frag' gleich   
Kasumi nach ein paar Sicherheitsnadeln."  
  
Akane: „Ok."  
  
Sie verschwand aus dem Dojo und ließ P-chan allein mit Sidney zurück.  
  
Sidney: „Komm mal her, P-chan?"  
  
Er zögerte ein bisschen, ging dann aber doch zu Sidney. Selbiger nahm das Schweinchen in die Hand und hob es   
hoch.  
  
Sidney: „Ein interessantes Haustier, ich muss schon sagen. Wenn ich dich so ansehe, hab' ich irgendwie das   
Gefühl, ich hätte dich schon mal gesehen."  
  
P-chan schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.  
  
Sidney: „Du hast doch nicht etwa verstanden was ich gesagt habe?"  
  
Wieder heftiges Kopfschütteln.  
  
Sidney: „Wenn du mich verstehst, dann bist du nicht sehr schlau darin es zu verheimlichen."  
  
Ein Biss in die Hand war die Folge.  
  
Sidney: „Aua! Das tut weh! Na warte du kleines...!"  
  
Akane: „Was machst du da?!"  
  
Sie schnappte sich P-chan und hielt ihn in den Armen.  
  
Akane: „Was hast du mit P-chan gemacht?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich mit ihm? Er hat MICH gebissen."  
  
Akane: „Du bist wie Ranma, immer hackt ihr auf P-chan rum."  
  
Sidney: „Ich kenn' ihn überhaupt nicht. Warum sollte ich auf ihm rumhacken?"  
  
Akane: „Entschuldige, aber ich bin das so von Ranma gewöhnt. Deswegen..."  
  
Sidney: „Schon gut. Vergessen wir das. Also, wo ist der Mantel?"  
  
Akane: „Ich hab ihm am Eingang fallengelassen. Ach ja, hier sind die Sicherheitsnadeln."  
  
Sidney: „Ähm, Akane?"  
  
Akane: „Ja?"  
  
Sidney: „Das sind keine Sicherheitsnadeln."  
  
Akane: „Nicht?"  
  
Sidney: „Das sind...Stricknadeln."   
  
Trotz Akanes fehlender Kompetenz in Nadelkunde schaffte es Sidney den Mantel halbwegs auf Akanes Größe   
anzupassen, was bei einem Kleidungsstück das für einen Zwei-Meter-Mann gedacht ist alles andere als einfach   
ist. Beim Training selber schien das Gewicht Akane weniger zu stören als sie erwartet hätte, dafür kam sie mit   
dem Mantel im Allgemeinen nicht zurecht. Diesmal gelang es Sidney wesentlich besser sich auf Akanes Level   
einzupegeln, was zum Teil daran lag, dass er die ganze Zeit an dieses Schweinchen in der Ecke denken musste.   
Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, es schon irgendwo mal gesehen zu haben, konnte sich aber bei bestem Willen   
nicht daran erinnern es wirklich schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Außerdem war er immer noch wütend über   
Ukyos Äußerung. In den letzten sechs Jahren hatte man ihn oft für einen US-Amerikaner gehalten, was ihn   
jedesmal unheimlich wütend machte.  
  
Ranma: „Mann, bist du schlecht, Sid."  
  
Akane und Sidney hatten Ranma gar nicht bemerkt, dafür saß er jetzt auf Sidneys Kopf.  
  
Sidney: „Meinst du?"  
  
Er schnappte Ranma am Knöchel und warf ihn gegen die Wand des Dojos.  
  
Sidney: „Ich bin da anderer Meinung."  
  
Ranma: „Wenn du nicht mal mit jemanden der so schlecht ist wie Akane mithalten kannst, wundert es mich   
nicht, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hattest."  
  
Akane wurde wütend (wie immer) und Sidney fing an zu lachen.   
  
Sidney: „Hahaha, das war doch kein Kampf. Das war nur ein Kräftemessen."  
  
Ranma: „Pah, Ausreden. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du dich nicht blamieren willst, aber gegen mich zu verlieren   
ist keine Schande. Ich bin einfach der Beste."  
  
Sidney: „Ach wirklich? Na dann wollen wir mal testen ob du die Wahrheit sprichst."  
  
Er ging in Angriffsposition, was auch Ranma gleich tat. Akane hatte irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl, als würde   
gleich etwas Schreckliches passieren. Aber bevor sie einschreiten konnte...  
  
Sidney: „Nein. Nicht hier...nicht jetzt. Wir verlegen dass, auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt an einem anderen Ort."  
  
Ranma: „Feigling!"  
  
Sidney: „Heute abend, außerhalb der Stadt."  
  
Ranma: „Wie du willst. Ich bin jederzeit bereit für dich."  
  
  
Sidney war im Garten und beobachtete ein wenig Kasumi beim Wäsche aufhängen. Irgendwie konnte er seine   
Augen nicht so recht von ihr lösen. Bereits in Dr. Tofus Praxis war ihm aufgefallen wie hübsch sie ist. Und seit   
er hier in diesem Haus wohnte fiel es ihm noch mehr. Sie hatte dieses einzigartige Lächeln, bei dem Sidney   
jedesmal fast wahnsinnig wurde. Ihm war jetzt ziemlich klar was mit Dr. Tofu jedesmal passierte wenn er sie   
sah. Zusätzlich zu ihrer Schönheit war sie auch noch unheimlich nett. Es war Sidney mittlerweile unmöglich   
geworden sich Kasumi auch nur im entferntesten wütend vorzustellen. Verglichen mit ihrer Seele sah selbst   
destilliertes Wasser wie eine Dreckbrühe aus.  
Dank Kasumi hatte sich auch Sidneys Einstellung zu seinem Fluch verändert. Vorher mochte er ihn nicht, aber   
jetzt hasste er ihn. Der Gedanke daran, die Gefühle die er für Kasumi hegte nicht zu verspüren machte ihn   
wahnsinnig. Wie konnte es nur jemanden geben der so ka...  
Sidney wurde plötzlich von einem Schwall kaltem Tees getroffen.  
  
Nabiki: „Oh, entschuldige. Ich muss wohl gestolpert sein."  
  
Sidney-j: „Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Du solltest besser aufpassen."  
  
Nabiki: Manche Menschen sind wirklich seltsam.  
  
Sidney-j: Was ich hier tue ist Zeitverschwendung. Ich muss mich auf heute Abend vorbereiten.  
  
  
Wie Sidney es vorgeschlagen hatte trafen sich die Beiden außerhalb der Stadt auf einem freien Feld. Neben den   
Beiden waren auch noch Soun, Genma und Akane anwesend. Natürlich hatten beide Väter keine Zweifel daran,   
dass ihr Sohn bzw. Schwiegersohn siegen würde. Dafür hatte Akane ihre Zweifel, sie hatte Sidney schon ein   
paar mal in Aktion gesehen und der erste Kampf gegen Ranma zeigte, dass er genauso gut war wie er.   
Schließlich hatte Ranma mehr durch Glück, als Können gewonnen. Außerdem hatte er eine unglaublich   
Körperbeherrschung. Ranma wäre nie in der Lage sich soweit zu beherrschen, dass Akane mit ihm Schritt halten   
könnte. Nicht zu guter letzt hatte Sidney noch einen weiteren Vorteil: mit einer Körpergröße von 1,96 m war ein   
ganzes Stück größer als Ranma und damit auch seine Arme und Beine. Der Kampf würde zeigen wer die   
besseren Trümpfe in der Hand hielt.   
Beide Kontrahenten standen sich bereits in Kampfstellung gegenüber und die Zuschauer befanden sich in einer   
sicheren Entfernung.  
  
Ranma: „Was ist jetzt? Können wir anfangen?"  
  
Sidney: „Jederzeit! Keine Beschränkungen diesmal. Du kannst also alles geben was du hast. Aber ich will dich   
warnen: In einem ernsthaften Kampf habe ich bisher noch nie verloren, und das habe ich auch nicht   
vor."  
  
Ranma: „Ich auch nicht!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten begann der Kampf. Ranma versuchte gleich zu Beginn einen Sprungkick, aber Sidney konnte   
ausweichen und setzte seinerseits zu einem Roundhouse-Kick an, aber auch der verfehlte sein Ziel. Eine ganze   
Weile ging es so weiter. Angriff-Ausweichen-Konter-Ausweichen und so weiter. Nach einiger Zeit war ein   
Unterschied zwischen Ranma und Sidney zu erkennen. Während Sidney oft Probleme hatte Ranmas Angriffen   
rechtzeitig auszuweichen oder zu blocken, schien Ranma Schwierigkeiten zu haben seinen Block gegen Sidneys   
Schläge zu halten. Trotzdem waren beide nicht in der Lage dem Gegner Schaden zuzufügen. Ranma verschaffte   
sich erst mal einen gewissen Abstand zu Sidney. Selbiger stürmte gleich wieder auf Ranma zu, doch darauf hatte   
er nur gewartet.   
  
Ranma: „MOKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
Sidney konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und wurde von dem Ki-Blast auf ganzer Fläche durchschlug einen Baum   
hinter ihm und landete unsanft auf einem Felsen, welcher auch gleich in tausend Stücke zersprang. Es dauerte   
eine Weile bis er wieder aufstand. Der Treffer schien ihn aber weniger auszumachen als Ranma erhofft hatte.  
  
Sidney: „War das schon alles? Mit so einem läppischen Blast kannst du mich nie besiegen!"  
  
Ranma: ^Das darf nicht wahr sein. Er hat wirklich kaum was abbekommen. Verdammt, das könnte schwerer   
werden als ich dachte.^  
  
Sidney rannte wieder auf Ranma zu und verwickelte ihn in ein direkte Konfrontation. Ranma beschloss diesmal   
schwerere Geschütze aufzufahren. Er leitete Sidney in eine einwärts führende Spirale. Zu seinem Glück   
bemerkte Sidney nicht was er vorhatte. Ranma ‚schaltete' auf kaltes Ki um, während Sidneys heißes Ki eine   
Spirale bildete. Im Zentrum der Spirale angekommen riss Ranma seinen rechten Arm in die Höhe.  
  
Ranma: „HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"  
  
Der Tornado entstand genau wie geplant und Sidney wurde nach oben gesaugt.  
  
Ranma: „Na, wie gefällt dir das!?"   
  
Sidneys Kleidung konnte den Winden bereits nicht mehr standhalten und fingen an such aufzulösen. Auch seine   
Haut wurde durch die scharfen Winde leicht verletzt.  
  
Sidney: Verdammt! Ich Idiot, ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Aber noch hat er mich nicht besiegt!  
  
Er strengte sich an so gut es ging aus dem Tornado rauszukommen, aber alleine schaffte er es nicht. Zu seinem   
Glück oder auch Unglück wurde er heraus geschleudert und schmetterte hart im Wald auf wo er erst mal liegen   
blieb.  
Ranma unterdessen bemerkte, dass sich der Tornado aufzulösen begann, was bedeutete, dass sich Sidney   
mittlerweile nicht mehr in ihm befand. Eigentlich wollte er nachsehen wo Sidney gelandet war, aber die   
Stimmen hinter ihm hielten ihn ab.   
  
Junge: „Hey, Ranma! Super!"  
  
Mann: „Dem hast du's gegeben!"  
  
Ranma drehte sich blitzschnell um. Vor sich sah er einen ganzen Haufen Leute. Schulkameraden, aber auch   
Leute die nicht kannte und mitten unter ihnen stand eine Geld zählende Nabiki.  
  
Ranma: „Was soll das werden wenn's fertig ist, Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki: „Ich dachte mir, dass es bestimmt ein paar Leute geben würde die den Kampf ganz gerne sehen würden.   
Also habe ich es in der Stadt verbreitet."  
  
Ranma: „Gegen eine gewisse Aufwandsentschädigung, nehme ich an."  
  
Nabiki: „Wie denkst du von mir? Natürlich nicht."  
  
Ranma: „Und was sind das dann für Geldscheine da?"  
  
Nabiki: „Die Eintrittsgelder natürlich. Was denn sonst?"  
  
Bevor Ranma etwas antworten konnte liefen die Zuschauer plötzlich allesamt davon, und auch Nabiki machte   
sich aus dem Staub. Zuerst wusste Ranma nicht was er davon halten sollte, aber dann spürte er es: Ki, sehr viel   
Ki, hinter ihm. Als er sich umdrehte stand Sidney in einiger Entfernung vor ihm. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt   
und ein paar kleinere Schnittwunden ‚zierten' seinen Körper. Das war es aber nicht was Ranmas Augen aus   
seinem Kopf quellen ließ. Sidney hielt seinen rechten Arm in die Höhe und darüber war eine große, blaue Kugel   
konzentriertem Kis zu sehen. Die Kugel war riesig, etwa 6 m im Durchmesser.  
  
Sidney: „Nicht...schlecht, Ranma. Dass du das ‚Hiryu Shoten Ha' kennst ist schon erstaunlich. Ich war   
unaufmerksam und habe es nicht gesehen. Als ‚Belohnung' werde ich dir dafür ein ganz besonderes   
Geschenk machen."  
  
Ranma: „Ge-geschenk?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich werde dir eine völlig neue Sicht auf die Stärke von Ki geben."  
  
Sidney: „BALL DER ZWEI HIMMELSSPHÄREN"  
  
Sidney warf die Ki-Kugel direkt auf Ranma. Zwar bewegte sich die Kugel mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit   
auf Ranma zu, aber die große Entfernung verschaffte ihm genug Zeit auszuweichen. Hätte er das Grinsen auf   
Sidneys Gesicht gesehen, wäre ihm sicherlich einiges erspart geblieben.  
  
Akane: „Ranma, pass auf!"  
  
Aber es war bereits zu spät, die Kugel der er eben noch ausgewichen war, kam wieder zurück zu Ranma.   
Diesmal konnte er nicht ausweichen und wurde getroffen. Die Kugel explodierte und Ranma flog weit, weit bis   
er endlich sehr hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und sein Bewusstsein   
vernebelte sich, bis er schließlich in Ohnmacht fiel.   
Ranma Saotome war besiegt! Mit nur einem Treffer! 


	7. Kasumi

Der Unbekannte – Teil 7  
  
Es war bereits nach Mittag und Ranma lag immer noch bewusstlos in seinem Bett. Akane war bei ihm, sie   
machte sich große Sorgen, weil Ranma seit Gestern keinerlei Anzeichen einer Besserung zeigte. Sie achtete gar   
nicht darauf, dass sich Sidney neben sie setze.  
  
Sidney: „Willst du nicht was essen?"  
  
Akane: „Hmpf!"  
  
Sidney: „Warum so wütend?"  
  
Akane: „Musste das sein? Er hat sich seit gestern nicht mehr gerührt, so lang war er noch nie bewusstlos."  
  
Sidney: „Das ist gut."  
  
Akane: „Wie bitte?!"  
  
Sidney: „Nein, ich meine, dass du dir Sorgen um ihn machst. Sonst ist dir doch Ranma vollkommen egal."  
  
Akane: „..........."  
  
Sidney: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird bald wieder aufwachen."  
  
Akane: „Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
Sidney: „Weil ich Ranmas Stärke studiert habe. Er müsste spätestens heute Abend wieder fit sein."  
  
Akane: „Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
Sidney: „Ja."  
  
Akane: „Und...wie geht es dir?"  
  
Sidney: „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. So hart waren Ranmas Angriffe nicht."  
  
Sidney: „Es ist schon....seltsam."  
  
Akane: „Was?"  
  
Sidney: „Ranma kämpft bereits seit er klein war, ich dagegen habe erst mit 17 angefangen richtigen Kampfsport   
zu betreiben. Ich hätte erwartet, dass er mich in Grund und Boden stampft."  
  
Akane: „Vielleicht ist Ranma einfach nur nicht so stark wie du gedacht hast."  
  
Sidney: „Oder ich bin besser als ich dachte. In einer direkten Konfrontation ist er mir überlegen, früher oder   
später hätte er meine Abwehr durchbrochen. Aber seine Ki-Fähigkeiten sind, verglichen zu meinen,   
höchstens Mittelmaß."  
  
Akane: Ranma und Mittelmaß? Das gibt es nicht. „Er hat bestimmt nur wenig Energie eingesetzt."  
  
Sidney: „Oh nein, der Ki-Blast von gestern enthielt alle Energie die er in dem Moment in sich hatte. Nach dieser   
mickrigen Vorstellung hatte ich eine Technik wie das Hiryu Shoten Ha nicht erwartet. Hätte ich es nicht   
im allerletzten Moment gemerkt wäre ich jetzt über ganz Japan verteilt. Dieser Gegensatz ist schon   
seltsam."  
  
Sidney: „Na...wie auch immer. Willst du nicht doch was essen?"  
  
Akane: „Und was ist mit Ranma?"  
  
Sidney: „Der kriegt heute abend was. Die ganze Zeit neben ihm zu sitzen, bringt auch nichts."  
  
Akane: „Du hast recht."  
  
Beide standen auf und verließen das Zimmer in Richtung Speisezimmer. Ranma überließ man einfach seinem   
Schicksal.  
  
Das Training fiel an diesem Tag aus, da Sidney, wie er behauptete, mehr abbekommen hatte wie es schien. Er   
sagte aber das Akane, wenn sie alleine trainieren will, den Mantel tragen soll. Da Akane sonst nichts zu tun   
hatte, tat sie das auch.  
  
  
Kasumi und Sidney waren in der Küche und bereiteten den Abwasch. Während der ganzen Zeit konnte Sidney   
kaum seine Augen von Kasumi lassen. Immer wenn sie es bemerkte dreht sie sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn   
an. Und heute trat, dass ein was er befürchtete: er bekam wirklich Kopfschmerzen von Kasumis Lächeln.  
Das war einfach zuviel für Sidney, er verließ schleunigst die Küche und ging ins Gästezimmer, wo er sich neben   
Ranma legte.  
  
Sidney: „Oh man...warum passiert so was ausgerechnet mir? Warum ist sie so...so hübsch? Was meinst du   
Ranma?"  
  
Wie zu erwarten war gab Ranma keine Antwort.  
  
Sidney: „Ach ja, dich interessieren solche Dinge ja nicht. Aber mich... Kasumi erinnert mich so stark an ‚Sie'.  
Vielleicht ist es deshalb. Oder vielleicht weil...nein das kann nicht sein. So schlimm ist es auch wieder   
nicht. Es gibt eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden. Nur genau davor habe ich Angst.  
Und was ist mit Kasumi oder dem Doktor? Was ist mit ihnen Beiden? So einfach geht das nicht. Ich   
muss das geschickter anstellen. Und dann ist da noch ‚Der Grund'."  
  
Er wollte nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdenken, also gönnte er sich einfach ein kleines Mittagsschläfchen.  
  
  
Ranma war am Abend immer noch nicht aufgewacht und die Familie machte sich mittlerweile wirklich Sorgen.   
Sidney meinte aber, dass es durchaus möglich wäre, dass er erst am nächsten Morgen erwachen würde, er aber   
keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen würde. Er schien dabei ziemlich sicher zu sein, jedenfalls gönnte er sich   
ein heißes Bad.  
  
  
Sidney stand im Vorraum des Bads und war dabei sich auszuziehen. Als er nackt war schaute er in den Spiegel   
und betrachtete seinen rechten Arm ganz genau, es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer den Arm anzuheben.  
  
Sidney: „Ich hoffe das verschwindet bald. Das nächste mal muss ich vorsichtiger sein, oder ich kann meinen   
Arm erst mal überhaupt nicht bewegen."  
  
Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch ging in den Hauptraum und fing an sich zu waschen.  
  
Sidney-j: „Es war unlogisch ihr zu sagen, dass er heute Abend wieder aufwacht. Nach meiner Analyse seiner   
Fähigkeiten wird er nicht vor Mittwoch aufwachen (Es ist gerade Sonntag)."  
  
Sidney-j: „Warum habe ich soviel Energie eingesetzt? Weniger hätte den gleichen Effekt erzielt und mein Arm   
wäre vollkommen in Ordnung. Solche unnötigen Aktionen muss ich in Zukunft vermeiden."  
  
Er stand auf und setzte sich ins heiße Wasser und wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, wenn nicht plötzlich jemand im   
Vorraum herum gewerkelt hätte. Zu Sidneys Überraschung kam P-chan ins Bad und sprang, ohne Sidney im   
geringsten zu bemerken, in das heiße Wasser. Sidney wäre beinahe ersoffen als er den Jungen auftauchen sah.  
  
Ryoga: „Endlich wieder ein heißes Bad. Ein wirklich wunderschöner Tag, Ranma ist immer noch bewusstlos   
und das heißt ich kann ganz beruhigt sein, heute wird er mir nicht dazwischenfunken. Und wenn ich erst   
mal die Technik von diesem komischen Kerl gelernt habe, kann ich Ranma endgültig aus dem Weg   
räumen."  
  
Ryoga wurde von der Aura hinter ihm aus seinen Phantasien gerissen.  
  
Sidney: „Ich bin also ein komischer Kerl?!"  
  
Ryoga: „AH! Da-da-das war nicht so gemeint."  
  
Sidney: „Das ausgerechnet Ryoga Hibiki, der verlorene Junge, mich als komischen Kerl bezeichnet!"  
  
Ryoga: „Öh...kennen wir uns?"  
  
Sidney: „Und ob. Wir haben uns vor etwa zwei Jahren in China getroffen."  
  
Ryoga: „.........."  
  
Sidney: „Die verlassene Goldmine."  
  
Ryoga: „.........."  
  
Sidney: „In der du dich verirrt hattest."  
  
Ryoga: „.........."  
  
Sidney: „Ich hab' dich dort rausgeholt, zum Teufel noch mal!"  
  
Ryoga: „Ich erinnere mich. Ich habe mich in dieser labyrinthartigen Mine verirrt."  
  
Sidney: „Eine Mine mit nur zwei Stollen. Darin kann man sich nicht verirren!"  
  
Ryoga: „Es stimmt, da war jemand der mir raus geholfen hat. Wir sind dann eine Woche lang zusammen   
weitergereist, bis er gegangen ist ohne etwas zu sagen."  
  
Sidney: „DU bist verschwunden, nicht ich. Kannst du denn nicht mal jemanden hinterherlaufen ohne verloren zu   
gehen?"  
  
Ryoga: „Woher kennst du die Geschichte eigentlich, hat er sie dir erzählt?"  
  
Sidney: „Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass ich das war!?"  
  
Ryoga: „Unmöglich!"  
  
Sidney: „Wieso?"  
  
Ryoga: „Der Mann damals hatte einen Bart."  
  
Dämonenkopf-Sidney: „ICH HAB' MICH RASIERT, DU IDIOT!!"  
  
Sidney ließ den Dämonenkopf wieder verschwinden und zerrte den vor Schreck ohnmächtig gewordenen Ryoga   
zur Schüssel mit dem kalten Wasser und übergoss ihn damit. P-chan war natürlich sofort wieder wach.  
  
Sidney: „Soso, du spielst also das Haustier für Akane. Darf man fr...."  
  
Akane: „P-chan? Bist du hier drin?"  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Sidney rettete sich mit einem Hechtsprung ins heiße Wasser.  
  
Akane: „Da bist du ja. Na los, es wird Zeit fürs Bett. Morgen muss ich wieder früh raus."  
  
Sidney: „Bett?"  
  
Akane zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.  
  
Akane: „Wa...was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Sidney: „Baden, natürlich. Wonach sieht's denn aus?"  
  
Akane: „Hättest du nicht was sagen können?"  
  
Sidney: „Hätte ich ja, wenn du angeklopft hättest."  
  
Akane: „Ich dachte nicht, dass jemand hier drin ist. Na egal, viel Spaß noch beim baden."  
  
Sidney: „Warte!"  
  
Akane: „Hm?"  
  
Sidney: „P-chan....schläft in einem Körpchen neben deinem Bett, oder?"  
  
Akane: „Natürlich nicht. Mein kleiner Liebling schläft im gleichen Bett wie ich. Nicht war, mein kleiner?"  
  
P-chan quiekte zur Bestätigung und Sidneys Kinn reichte bis auf den Boden. So blieb er eine ganze Weile und   
Akane verließ das Bad.  
  
Sidney: „Dieses kleine, perverse Schwein."  
  
  
Sidney ließ die Sache erst ein mal auf sich beruhen und beschloss dann ins Gästezimmer zu gehen. Doch statt   
sich ins Bett zu legen, setzte er sich in eine Ecke des Raumes und beobachtete Ranma, der immer noch wie ein   
Stein schlief. Kurz nach Mitternacht geschah etwas das Sidney nicht für möglich gehalten hätte: Ranma wachte   
auf und es ging ihm gar nicht gut.  
  
Ranma: „Ohhh...mein...Kopf. Was...ist passiert?"  
  
Sidney: „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden."  
  
Ranma: „Bist du das, Sid?"  
  
Sidney: „Ja, wie geht's dir?"  
  
Ranma: „Als wäre ich von einem Laster überfahren worden. Mir ist...schlecht."  
  
Sidney: „Hm...das dachte ich mir. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so hart erwischt habe. Das war wohl zuviel des   
Guten."  
  
Ranma: „Ist schon gut."  
  
Sidney: „?"   
„Bist du mir nicht böse?"  
  
Ranma: „Doch, natürlich. Aber ich fühle mich im Moment nicht so gut."  
  
Sidney: „Kannst du dich bewegen?"  
  
Ranma: „Es...Nein, nicht wirklich."  
  
Sidney: „Wie erwartet. Ich bring' dich wohl besser ins Bad."  
  
Er nahm Ranma auf die Schulter und ging mit ihm ins Bad. Dort zog er ihn aus und setzte ihn ins Wasser."  
  
Sidney: „Spürst du was?"  
  
Ranma: „Nein, es ist weder kalt noch warm. Kommt das von dieser komischen Technik."  
  
Sidney: „Ja. Meine Technik hat die nette Nebenwirkung, dass im Nervensystem des Opfers eine Überlastung   
herbeigeführt wird. Deswegen kannst du dich auch nicht bewegen oder etwas spüren."  
  
Ranma: „Und deshalb ist mir auch so schlecht?"  
  
Sidney: „Nein, das kommt daher, dass du mit dem Kopf zuerst auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen bist."  
  
Ranma: „Wie lange hält diese...Überlastung an."  
  
Sidney: „Normalerweise wacht das Opfer erst auf wenn sämtliche Schäden behoben sind, aber du bist früher   
aufgewacht als erwartet. Dennoch solltest du dich in ein paar Stunden wieder topfit fühlen."  
  
Ranma: „Ach ja, wie spät ist es eigentlich?"  
  
Sidney: „Eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht, ungefähr."  
  
Ranma: „Dann war ich ja nicht allzu lange bewusstlos."  
  
Sidney: „Ähm...seit einer halben Stunde ist Montag."  
  
Ranma: „WAS?!"  
  
Sidney: „Sei froh! Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du vor Mittwoch aufwachst."  
  
Ranma verpasste Sidney sofort einen Schlag auf den Kopf.  
  
Sidney: „Hey, ich denk' du kannst dich nicht bewegen?"  
  
Ranma: „Es geht mir wieder besser."  
  
Sidney: „Wirklich erstaunlich!"  
  
Ranma: „Tja-ha, ich bin halt der Größte!"  
  
Sidney: Sein Ego erholt sich auch genauso schnell wie sein Körper.   
  
  
Das Frühstück verlief eigentlich ganz normal, abgesehen davon, dass Genma von seinem Sohn ziemlich   
enttäuscht war. Ranma schien das aber weniger zu interessieren, aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass er fast im   
stehen einschlief.  
  
  
Am frühen Vormittag war Ryoga mitten in der Stadt unterwegs.  
  
Ryoga: „Das darf nicht wahr sein! Ich schaff' es einfach nicht aus dieser Stadt raus. Ich muss aber hier raus um   
diese Technik zu üben. Wie soll ich denn sonst Ranma besiegen?"  
  
Während Ryoga mal wieder in Depressionen verfiel, tauchte plötzlich Sidney direkt hinter ihm auf.  
  
Sidney: „Morgen, Ryoga."  
  
Selbiger zerfiel vor Schreck in tausend Stücke.  
  
Sidney: „Meine Güte, bist du nervös."  
  
Ryoga: „Ich...ich dachte du bist Ranma!"  
  
Sidney: „Der ist in der Schule, wo du übrigens ebenfalls sein solltest."  
  
Ryoga: „Das würde nicht gut gehen."  
  
Sidney: „Stimmt! Bei deinem Orientierungssinn würdest du niemals ankommen."  
  
Ryoga: „Das mein' ich nicht. Beim Anblick von Akane, könnt' ich mich nie aufs Lernen konzentrieren."  
  
Sidney: „Und dazu noch die ständigen Schlägereien mit Ranma."  
  
Ryoga: „Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Wenn ich erst mal diese Technik gemeistert habe, werde ich ihn   
einfach ausschalten."  
  
Sidney: „Hältst du es nicht für unklug mir zu sagen, dass du meine Technik trainierst?"  
  
Ryogas Vitalfunktionen setzten für einen Moment aus.  
  
Sidney: „Keine Sorge! Ich sag Ranma nichts."  
  
Ryogas Vitalfunktionen setzten wieder ein.  
  
Ryoga: „Und du hast nichts dagegen?"  
  
Sidney: „Mach was du willst. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"  
  
Ryoga: „Bin schon weg!"  
  
Sidney: „Äh... stadtauswärts geht's in die andere Richtung, immer gerade aus."  
  
Ryoga dreht um 180°, bog aber an der nächsten Ecke gleich wieder rechts ab.  
  
Sidney: Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Warum bin ich überhaupt hier? Ach ja, ich wollt' zum Doktor.  
  
Er ging weiter, bis ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel.  
  
Sidney: „Ach du Schande! Das hätt' ich fast vergessen!"  
  
Er rannte auf direktem Wege in Richtung Furinkan Oberschule, was für ihn hieß: Quer über die Dächer.  
Als er in der Schule ankam war gerade Unterricht. Er ging ins Schulgebäude und suchte nach einem Sekretariat   
oder ähnlichem. Auf dem Flur traf er Ranma.  
  
Sidney: „Na so ein Zufall, dich such ich."  
  
Ranma: „[verschlafen] He?"  
  
Sidney: „Im Unterricht geschlafen?"  
  
Ranma: „Hm."  
  
Sidney: „Komm' mit!"  
  
Ranma: „eh-eh!"  
  
Sidney: „Keine Widerrede!"  
  
Ranma wurde an seinem Zopf aus dem Gebäude gezerrt und in den Schuppen für Sportgeräte verschleppt.  
  
Sidney: „Ranma, ich muss dir was sagen."  
  
Ranma: „......"  
  
Sidney: „Ranma!"  
  
Ranma: „......"  
  
Sidney: „RANMA!"  
  
Ranma: „......"  
  
Sidney scheuerte Ranma eine und bekam gleich wieder eine zurück.  
  
Ranma: „Das tut weh, verdammt!"  
„Was willst du von mir?"  
  
Sidney: „Schlag mich!"  
  
Ranma: „Hä?"  
  
Sidney: „Tu was ich sage!"  
  
Ranma: „Wenn du darauf bestehst."  
  
Er holte aus und schlug direkt auf Sidneys Gesicht, der zuckte aber nicht einmal.  
  
Ranma: „Was zum...?"  
  
Sidney: „OK, jetzt zeig mir mal deine Aura!"  
  
Ranma strengte sich an, aber außer einem schwachen Leuchten war nichts zu sehen.  
  
Sidney: „Ein Ki-Blast, bitte!"  
  
Ein kleines Wölkchen stieg von Ranmas Händen auf.  
  
Ranma: „Was zum Teufel ist los mit mir?!"  
  
Sidney: „Ich hab' vergessen dir zu sagen, dass dein Ki-Fluss gestört ist."  
  
Ranma: „Und das sagst du mir erst Jetzt?!"  
  
Sidney: „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich hab's vergessen! Außerdem brauchst du dich nicht so aufzuregen, es hält ja   
nicht lange an."  
  
Ranma: „Etwas genauer, bitte!"  
  
Sidney: „24 Stunden nach dem Erwachen ist wieder alles normal. Also halb eins, morgen Früh."  
  
Ranma: „Und das nennst du ‚bald'?!"  
  
Sidney: „Du wirst ja wohl noch einen Tag ohne kämpfen auskommen. Ich muss jetzt los, Tschüss!"  
  
Sidney ging und ließ Ranma einfach zurück. Sicherlich wäre es kein Problem einen Tag lang nicht zu kämpfen,   
es sei denn man heißt Ranma Saotome. Bei seinem Glück versprach dieser Tag sehr ereignisreich zu werden.  
  
  
Sidney war endlich dort wo er schon die ganze Zeit hinwollte: bei Dr. Tofu. Nur irgendwie war niemand da, kein   
Patient und kein Doktor. Sidney schaute sich im Behandlungszimmer um. Das einzig auffällige war die   
Abwesenheit von Betty. Sidney dachte sich nichts dabei und wollte wieder gehen, doch als er sich umdrehte sah   
er plötzlich ein menschlichen Schädel vor sich.  
  
Sidney: „AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Entschuldigung, ich hab' sie wohl erschreckt."  
  
Sidney: „Ach, sie sind das?! Meine Güte, ich hätt' fast nen Herzkasper gekriegt!"  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Das tut mir leid."  
  
Sidney: „Schwamm drüber! Hauptsache sie machen das nicht noch mal."  
  
Der Doktor hing schnell Betty an vorgesehener Stelle wieder auf.  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Also Herr Cid, was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuches?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich wollte sie etwas fragen."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „So? Was denn?"  
  
Sidney: „Haben sie schon mal etwas von ‚Flatulus' gehört?"  
  
Dr. Tofu: „[zu sich selbst] Flatulus? Flatulus? [zu Sidney] Das sagt mir nichts."  
  
Sidney: „Manche nennen es auch ‚Meneken-Moos'."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Meneken-Moos? Ja, das sagt mir was. Ein sehr seltenes Moos das in einigen Teilen Rußlands wächst,   
richtig?"  
  
Sidney: „Ganz genau! Ich dachte, da sie ja auch alternative Medizin anwenden, könnten sie mir vielleicht   
helfen."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Ich bin Arzt. Was sollte ich mit Meneken-Moos wollen?"  
  
Sidney: „Ah...stimmt! Daran hab' ich nicht gedacht. Verdammt!"  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Ich kann ihnen vielleicht trotzdem weiterhelfen. Nicht allzu weit von hier gibt es jemanden der   
seltene Gewürze und Kräuter verkauft. Vielleicht werden sie dort fündig. Allerdings sind die Preise   
ziemlich deftig."  
  
Sidney: „Einen Versuch ist es Wert, danke Doktor!"  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Keine Ursache. Ach übrigens, wie geht es Ranma?"  
  
Sidney: „Ganz gut soweit."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Schön zu hören. Es geht mich zwar eigentlich nichts an und ich verstehe auch nicht soviel davon wie   
sie und Ranma, aber wie haben sie es geschafft sein Nervensystem auszuschalten?"  
  
Sidney: „Das Prinzip ist recht einfach: In das Opfer wird so viel Ki ‚gepumpt' bis das Nervensystem der   
Belastung nicht mehr standhält. Außerdem schaltet der Körper aus Gründen des Selbstschutzes   
irgendwann den Ki-Fluss ab."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Damit nicht noch mehr Ki in den Körper geleitet werden kann?"  
  
Sidney: „Sie haben es erfasst!"  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Meines Wissens nach nimmt Ki außerhalb des Körpers die Eigenschaften eines festen Gegenstandes   
an. Wie können sie dann das Ki in den Körper leiten?"  
  
Sidney: „Das ist ein kleines Geheimnis das ich lieber für mich behalten möchte."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Aber natürlich. Nichts ist schlimmer als von der eigenen Technik geschlagen zu werden."  
  
Sidney: „Das auch, aber eigentlich geht es darum, dass der ‚Ball der zwei Himmelssphären' sehr gefährlich ist.   
Ich benutze ihn um meine Gegner kampfunfähig zu machen, aber er kann sehr leicht als tödliche Waffe   
eingesetzt werden."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Ist das nicht der Sinn der meisten Techniken?"  
  
Sidney: „Schon, aber diese Technik ist einfach zu mächtig."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Es ist ihre Entscheidung."  
  
Sidney: „Danke für ihr Verständnis. Auf wiedersehen Dr."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Auf wiedersehen. Und alles Gute für ihren Arm."  
  
Sidney: „Sie...haben es bemerkt?"  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Es ist kaum zu übersehen wie steif er ist."  
  
Sidney: „Ja, ja. Ein weiterer Grund, diese Technik nicht zu verraten: Auch der Benutzer muss mit Schäden   
rechnen."  
  
Dr. Tofu: „Soso! Wie auch immer, viel Glück bei ihrer Suche nach dem Meneken-Moos."  
  
Sidney: „Danke und auf wiedersehen."  
  
In der Tür dreht er sich noch mal um.  
  
Sidney: „Ach Doktor, wann machen sie eigentlich Schluss?"  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Um 20 Uhr, sofern es nichts zu tun gibt."  
  
Sidney: „Könnten wir uns wohl heute Abend bei ihnen treffen. Ich muss etwas wichtiges mit ihnen besprechen.   
Und ich glaube eine private Atmosphäre ist dafür besser geeignet."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Von mir aus. Wenn sie mir noch sagen worum es geht."  
  
Sidney: „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich es ihnen erst später erzähle. Ich werde dann so gegen 21 Uhr bei ihnen   
vorbeischauen. Also dann, bis heute Abend."  
  
Der Doktor blieb allein zurück, während sich Sidney auf den Weg in die Stadt machte.   
  
  
Für Akane und Ranma war der Schultag endlich zu ende. Wie Ranma schon befürchtete passierte genau das was   
er an diesem Tag eigentlich überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.  
  
Kuno: „Ranma Saotome, bereite dich darauf vor zu sterben! Ich, Tatewaki Kuno, werde dein Richter sein!"   
  
Ranma verkrümelte sich schnell hinter Akanes Rücken.  
  
Akanes: „Hey, was soll das? Es ist nur Kuno. Also mach dich vor!"  
  
Ranma: „Ich, also...ähm.. Nun ja, ich...öhm."  
  
Akane: „Jetzt sag' endlich was du willst!"  
  
Ranma: „...Also, findest du nicht das du mal überprüfen solltest, ob du mittlerweile besser geworden bist?"  
  
Akane: „Das ist...gar keine dumme Idee. Danke, Ranma."  
  
Ranma: „Gern geschehen!" ^Schwein gehabt!^  
  
Akane drehte sich wieder zu Kuno um.  
  
Akane: „Ok, Kuno. Ich bin jetzt dein Gegner!"  
  
Kuno: „Saotome, der Feigling! Lässt ein Mädchen für sich kämpfen, wie beschämend!"  
  
Die Worte kratzten gewaltig an Ranmas Stolz, aber es war zu gefährlich jetzt gegen Kuno zu kämpfen. Er könnte   
am Ende noch gewinnen und was denn passieren würde wollte sich Ranma lieber nicht vorstellen. Also biss er   
die Zähne zusammen und schluckte seinen Zorn herunter.  
  
Kuno: „Sieht so aus als ob der Herr Saotome kein Interesse hätte. Aber egal, du kommst auch noch dran. Und   
jetzt zu uns, geliebte Akane Tendo. Wenn du kämpfen willst, dann kämpfen wir."  
  
Akane: „Ich muss dich warnen: Ich bin besser geworden!"  
  
Kuno: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre es zu testen. Als kleinen Bonus verspreche ich dir, dass du mit mir ausgehen   
darfst, wenn du gewinnst."  
  
Er flog plötzlich in einer direkten Linie in Richtung Orbit.  
  
Akane: „WER WILL DENN MIT DIR AUSGEHEN!?"  
  
Ranma schaute dem immer kleiner werdenden Kuno hinterher.  
  
Akane: „Na Ranma, wie war ich?"  
  
Ranma: „Du bist....immer noch genauso brutal wie früher."  
  
Akane: „Duuu..."  
  
Ranma hatte plötzlich eine Schultasche an der Wange kleben.  
  
Akane: „...IDIOT!"  
  
Sie schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und stampfte davon.  
  
Ranma: „Was hab' ich denn jetzt wieder gemacht?! Du Trampel!"  
  
Akane: „Idiot!"  
  
Inzwischen war auch Kuno wieder zurück und landete natürlich direkt auf Ranmas Kopf.  
  
  
Zuhause angekommen ging Akane in ihr Zimmer und setzt sich aufs Bett.  
  
Akane: Dieser Idiot! Warum kann er nicht sagen, dass ich besser geworden bin? Warum kann er nicht sagen,   
dass er stolz auf mich ist? Für wen, glaubt er, mach ich das alles?  
  
Happosai: „Lass mich dich trösten, liebste Akane!"  
  
Wieder einmal brauchte Akanes Fenster eine neue Scheibe.  
  
Akane: „RAUS AUS MEINEM ZIMMER, DU WIDERLING!"  
  
  
Happosai landete direkt in Kasumis Wäschekorb.  
  
Kasumi: „Großväterchen Happosai?"  
  
Happosai: „Liebste Kasumi, lass mich an deiner Brust neue Hoffnung schöpfen."  
  
Bevor er auch nur in die Nähe von Kasumi kam, hatte er bereits eine Faust im Gesicht kleben.  
  
Sidney: „Fass' sie auch nur einmal an und du bist tot, alter Mann!"  
  
Happosai: „Du schon wieder, wie kannst du es nur wagen dich mir in den Weg zu stellen?!"  
  
Sidney: „Zeit, dir ein paar Manieren beizubringen!"  
  
Sein Angriff brachte nicht die erwünschte Wirkung, statt dessen beförderte Happosai ihn in den L.E.O.  
  
Happosai: „Anfänger! Er ist 100 Jahr zu jung um es mit mir aufzunehmen. Und jetzt..."  
  
Wieder versuchte er an Kasumis Brust zu springen und wieder wurde er aufgehalten, diesmal von Sidneys Fuß.  
  
Sidney: „Nicht anfassen, hab' ich gesagt!"  
  
Happosai: „Du Störenfried! Ich werde dich jetzt ein für alle mal aus dem Weg räumen."  
  
Happosai: „HAPPO-FEUERFAUST"  
  
Sidney wusste nicht was er mit den Kugeln anfangen sollte und wollte sie einfach weg schlagen. Aber das löste   
die Explosion aus. Als er wieder die Augen öffnete erblickte er Happosai vor einem Häufchen Asche sitzen.   
Tränen standen in seinen Augen.  
  
Happosai: „Was...was habe ich nur getan? Wieder musste ein unschuldiger BH mit seinem Leben bezahlen! Das   
ist zu viel für mich!"  
  
Sidney: „Eh?"  
  
Happosai: „Ich...ich ziehe mich zurück!"  
  
Schnell wie der Wind hüpfte er davon.  
  
Sidney: Idiot!  
  
Er wandte sich wieder Kasumi zu.  
  
Sidney: „Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi: „Ja?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen."  
  
  
Ranma: „Und du hast ihn einfach gehen lassen."  
  
Er und Sidney saßen am Abend auf dem Dach des Hauses und unterhielten sich.  
  
Sidney: „Was soll er schon groß anstellen?"  
  
Ranma: „Also ich würde mir schon Sorgen machen. Er kann manchmal recht dickköpfig sein."  
  
Sidney: „Von mir aus kann er sein was er will."  
  
Ranma: „Und was ist wenn er es doch schafft?"  
  
Sidney: „Er wird es nicht schaffen. Punkt!"  
  
Ranma: „Ryoga ist zwar nicht der Hellste, aber wenn er die Technik von Anfang bis Ende gesehen hat, kann er   
vielleicht ein paar Rückschlüsse ziehen. Ich habe mein ‚Moko Takabisha' auch nur durch beobachten   
von Ryogas ‚Shishi Hokodan' gelernt."  
  
Sidney: „Vergleiche deinen primitiven Ki-Blast nicht mit meinem ‚Ball der zwei Himmelssphären'. Genauso   
könntest du behaupten, dass du, nur weil du weißt wie eine Keule geschnitzt wird, ein Katana   
schmieden kannst."  
  
Ranma: „Ich wäre trotzdem besorgt. Vielleicht hat er Glück und findet es durch Zufall heraus."  
  
Sidney: „Solange ich ihm nicht sage wie es geht, kann er von mir aus trainieren bis er schwarz wird und soviel   
Glück haben wie er will. Er wird diese Technik nicht erlernen! Genauso wenig wie du!"  
  
Ranma: „Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
  
Sidney: „Euer Ki ist einfach zu schwach dafür."  
  
Ranma: „Jetzt gib nicht so an! Ohne deine dämliche Technik hätte ich gewonnen."  
  
Sidney: „Mag sein, und jetzt beruhige dich wieder."  
  
Ranma: „Du hast mich einen Tag lang bewusstlos gemacht und außerdem hab' ich jetzt kaum mehr die Kraft   
hier aufs Dach zu kommen."  
  
Sidney: „So was passiert schon mal. Das gehört einfach dazu und außerdem ist Morgen ja alles wieder in   
Ordnung. Außerdem solltest du froh sein, ich kann meinen Arm nicht vor Morgen abend einsetzen und   
erst Mittwoch abend hat er wieder seine volle Stärke erreicht. Also hör auf dich zu beschweren und   
ertrag es wie ein Mann!"  
  
Ranma fing plötzlich an zu lachen.  
  
Sidney: „Was ist denn so witzig?"  
  
Ranma: „Du hast dich jetzt angehört wie mein Vater. Der redet auch immer so geschwollen daher, aber er tut nie   
selbst das was er von mir verlangt."  
  
Sidney: „Ich bin nicht wie dein Vater."  
  
Ranma: „Ich weiß."  
  
Sidney: „Dann ist es ja gut. Und jetzt: Ab ins Bett mit dir!"  
  
Ranma: „Wie bitte?!"  
  
Sidney: „Wenn du Morgen nicht wieder im stehen einschlafen willst, solltest du heute früher ins Bett."  
  
Ranma: „Ich habe mich geirrt. Du bist doch wie mein Vater!"  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief Ranma-chan recht gut.  
  
  
Unterdessen hatte sich Sidney bei Dr.Tofus Wohnung eingefunden und stand wartend vor der Tür. Er war ein   
wenig nervös, aber zum Glück machte der Doktor rechtzeitig auf, bevor es sich Sidney noch mal anders   
überlegen konnte.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Kommen sie doch herein und machen sie es sich bequem."  
  
Genau das tat Sidney auch und die beiden saßen sich in Dr.Tofus Wohnzimmer gegenüber.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Also, was gibt es denn so ernstes zu besprechen?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich werde es ihnen gleich erzählen, aber zuerst..."  
  
Er stand auf und stellte sich hinter den Doktor und legte ihm die Hand auf den Hinterkopf.  
  
Sidney: „Das wird sich jetzt ein wenig seltsam anfühlen."  
  
Dr.Tofu verspürte für einen kurzen Augenblick einen gewissen Druck in seinem Kopf, aber das Gefühl ging   
schnell vorüber.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Was war das?"  
  
Sidney setzte sich jetzt wieder gegenüber dem Dr.Tofu hin.  
  
Sidney: „Jetzt können wir weiter sprechen. Also der Grund warum ich hier bin ist...Kasumi."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Kasumi?"  
  
Was jetzt passierte war alles andere als normal, denn es passierte...nichts. Der Doktor blieb trotz des Gedankens   
an Kasumi völlig klar.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Was ist los, ich...ich denke an Kasumi, aber trotzdem bin ich bei klarem Verstand. Haben sie das   
gemacht?"  
  
Sidney nickte einfach nur.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Wie?"  
  
Sidney: „Sagen wir einfach ich habe ihre Konzentrationsfähigkeit gesteigert. Ihr Verstand kann jetzt den   
Gedanken an Kasumi verarbeiten ohne dass er zusammenbricht."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Aber das...aber das bedeutet ja, dass ich...ich kann..."  
  
Sidney: „Nicht so voreilig. Die Wirkung hält nicht sehr lange an."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Wie lange?"  
  
Sidney: „Sie sind jung, bei bester Gesundheit...nicht länger als eine Stunde."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Das ist aber nicht viel Zeit, wie soll ich denn da...die Zeit reicht doch niemals."  
  
Sidney: „Ich habe auch nicht vor sie jetzt zu Kasumi zu bringen, sondern sie an Kasumi zu ‚gewöhnen'."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Gewöhnen?"  
  
Sidney: „Ganz genau, ihr Verstand erträgt den Gedanken an Kasumi nicht, und ‚schnappt' dann aus. Das   
bedeutet aber auch, dass er sich nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen kann. Jetzt aber, kann er es.  
Ich werde sie einfach mit ‚Kasumi' bombardieren, bis es ihr Verstand geschafft hat an sie zu denken   
ohne überzuschnappen. Also, bereit? Es geht los. Fangen wir mit ein paar Bildern an."  
  
Was folgte war eine ganze Reihe an Bildern:  
1. Kasumi in der Küche  
2. Kasumi im Garten  
3. Kasumi in der Stadt  
4. Kasumi im Wohnzimmer  
5. Kasumi im Garten Teil zwei  
6. Kasumi im Bad  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Was! Wie können sie es nur wagen Kasumi im Bad zu fotografieren?! Was fällt ihnen ein?!"  
  
Sidney: „Aber nicht doch, schauen sie sich es erst einmal an."  
  
Auf dem Bild war Kasumi zu erkennen und zwar beim...Wäsche waschen.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Ach so."  
  
Sidney: „Was haben sie denn gedacht?" Irgendwie klang das jetzt mehr nach Enttäuschung als Erleichterung.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang ging es so weiter, Kasumi hier, Kasumi da. Aber irgendwann musste Dr. Tofu   
einfach fragen.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Bevor ich es nicht mehr kann: Warum tun sie das?"  
  
Sidney senkte seine Kopf ein wenig und blickte ins Leere.  
  
Sidney: „Weil ich...weil ich Kasumi liebe."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Wirklich? Aber warum helfen sie dann mir?"  
  
Sidney: „Dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe, aber der einfachste ist wohl: Sie liebt sie auch."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Mi-mich? Wie kommen sie darauf?"  
  
Sidney: „Sie hat es mir gesagt, d.h. sie hat es mir nicht direkt gesagt, aber es war leicht heraus zuhören.  
Alles was ich will, ist, dass sie glücklich ist. Und das kann sie nur mit ihnen sein."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Meinen sie?"  
  
Sidney: „Ja. Und außerdem bin ich kein Beziehungsmensch."  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Aber das kann man lernen."  
  
Sidney: „Sie verstehen nicht was ich meine."  
Die Stunde ist fast um. Wir sollten lieber Schluss für heute machen. Ich werde Morgen   
wiederkommen."  
  
Sidney sammelte sein Zeug zusammen und verließ die Wohnung des Doktors.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Kein Beziehungsmensch?" 


	8. Der zweite Traum

Der Unbekannte – Teil 8  
  
Es ist Nacht, etwa gegen 22 Uhr Ortszeit. Ein Lagerfeuer brennt irgendwo in einem Gebirge in China.  
An dem Feuer saß ein junger Mann. Wahrscheinlich 20 Jahre alt. Neben ihm lagen Teile einer leichten Rüstung:   
Schienbeinschützer, Brust- und Schulterpanzer. Sein Gesicht zeigte, dass er Schmerzen hatte.  
An seinem Oberkörper konnte man den Grund erkennen: Er war fast vollständig bandagiert und die rote Färbung   
verdeutlichte, dass er an vielen Stellen blutete. Plötzlich drehte er seinen Kopf nach links und starte in die   
Dunkelheit.  
  
Londin: „Na endlich, das wurde aber auch Zeit."  
  
Aus der Dunkelheit traten plötzlich zwei weitere Personen in den Schein des Feuers. Beider trugen die gleiche   
Rüstung die neben Londin lag. Sie waren jünger als er. Ihre Namen waren: Bermonn und Tanges.  
Während Bermonn fast schon ein Berg von einem Mann war, hatte Tanges einen eher schmächtigen Körper. Im   
Gegensatz zu Londin waren sie bewaffnet: Bermonn benutzte einen metallenen Kampfstab und Tanges hatte   
zwei Katanas auf den Rücken geschnallt. Beide schlugen mit ihrer rechten Faust auf ihre linke Brust und nickten   
dabei kurz, aber kräftig.  
  
Bermonn&Tanges: „Auftrag erfüllt, Sir!"  
  
Londin: „Bericht!"  
  
Bermonn: „Wir konnten keinerlei neue Informationen sammeln. Das Zielobjekt hat diesen Ort nicht passiert."  
  
Londin: „Eingesetzte Mittel?"  
  
Tanges: „Sämtliche befragten Personen gaben bereitwillig Auskunft. Einsatz von besonderen Mitteln war   
deshalb nicht notwendig."  
  
Londin: „Wessen Idee war das?"  
  
Bermonn: „Tanges', Sir!"  
  
Londin: „Du Idiot! Wenn er hier vorbeigekommen ist und gesagt hat, dass sie es niemanden verraten sollen,   
haben wir ein Problem!"  
  
Tanges: „Aber, Sir. Er weiß doch gar nicht, dass wir nach ihm suchen. Warum sollte er so etwas tun?"  
  
Londin: „Weil er vorsichtig ist, deshalb! Wegen dir haben wir wieder seine Spur verloren. Und das wird dem   
Boss gar nicht gefallen."  
  
Furcht zeichnete sich auf Tanges' jungem Gesicht ab.  
  
Londin: „Du hast dir schon ein paar Fehler geleistet. Die Geduld von Brutus ist schnell am Ende. Das nächste   
mal solltest du besser aufpassen. Du weißt was sonst passiert?!"  
  
Tanges: „I-ich...Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
  
Londin: „Das hoffe ich...für dich."  
  
Bermonn: „Sir?"  
  
Londin: „Was gibt es Bermonn?  
  
Bermonn: „Wir konnten neue Bandagen und etwas Medizin für deine Wunden besorgen."  
  
Londin: „Gut gemacht!"  
  
Im nächsten Moment tauchte eine vierte Person auf. Sie blieb außerhalb des Lichtscheins stehen, so dass man   
das Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Seine Stimme verriet aber, dass er schon älter war.  
  
Brutus: „Ihr seid also wieder da."  
  
Die drei anderen salutierten wieder.  
  
Londin&Bermonn&Tanges: „Meister!"  
  
Brutus: „Bericht!"  
  
Tanges: „Ich...ähm, also..."  
  
Londin: „Ziel verloren. Seine Spur ist verschwunden."  
  
Brutus: „Das ist schlecht. Ich hoffe für euch das ihr nichts unversucht gelassen habt!"  
  
Tanges: „Nun, Meister...Es ist so dass..."  
  
Londin: „...er hier nicht vorbeigekommen ist. Wir sind auf der falschen Fährte."  
  
Brutus: „Verdammt! Diese Amazonen haben uns reingelegt! Wir müssen wohl noch mal zurück!"  
Die drei anderen erschraken bei den Worten Brutus'.  
  
Tanges: „Zu-zurück zu den Amazonen? Aber Meister, das ist gefährlich. Denken sie doch nur daran was mit   
Londin geschehen ist? Die sind stark."  
  
Brutus: „Willst du meine Anordnung in Frage stellen?!"  
  
Londin: „Natürlich nicht, Sir! Aber seien sie nachsichtig mit Tanges, er macht sich nur Sorgen um mich."  
  
Bermonn klopfte Tanges mit der Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Bermonn: „Nun mach dir mal keinen Kopf, Kleiner! Die Amazonen sind kein Hindernis für uns, die fegen wir   
einfach weg. Londin wurde doch nur verletzt, weil er sich mit 10 Amazonen gleichzeitig eingelassen   
hatte."  
  
Londin: „Aber auch nur weil ihr euch mit den kleinen Mädchen aufgehalten habt. Der Plan war schließlich die   
älteren Amazonen aufzuteilen. Aber weil die beiden Herren ja mit den Kindern ‚spielen' mussten, durfte   
ich mich mit den ganzen erfahrenen Kriegerinnen rumschlagen. Wenn wir das nächste mal dort sind   
wird der Plan ausgeführt!""  
  
Tanges: „A-aber was ist mit den beiden Alten?"  
  
Brutus: „Um die werde ich mich kümmern."  
  
Bermonn: „Siehst du? Solange unser Meister die beiden alten Schachteln in Schach hält, machen wir die anderen   
platt. Du siehst: Wir brauchen uns vor nichts zu fürchten."  
  
Brutus: „In Schach halten? Was glaubst du eigentlich wer ich bin? Ich werde diese beiden eliminieren! Sie   
werden erleben was es heißt, mich zu belügen! Wir werden dieses Dorf von der Landkarte fegen,   
verstanden!?"  
  
Londin&Bermonn: „Jawohl!"  
  
Tanges: „Aber wenn wir sie alle töten, wer sagt uns dann wo wir lang müssen?"  
  
Brutus: „Der Kleine kann ja denken! Hör mir mal zu Junge: Überlass das Denken besser jemanden der es kann!   
Ich weiß schon wie ich an meine Informationen komme."  
  
Tanges: „Jawohl...Sir."  
  
Brutus: „Noch etwas: Wage es nie wieder meine Kompetenz in Frage zu stellen! Du gehörst mir, und ich werde   
nicht zögern dich zu vernichten wenn es sein muss!"  
  
Tanges: „Ich...verstehe."  
  
Brutus: „Wie war das?!"  
  
Tanges: „Ich verstehe, SIR!"  
  
Brutus: „Gut. Und jetzt schlaft! Wir brechen morgen Früh auf."  
  
  
Sidney: „Gut so!"   
  
Sidney: „Noch ein bisschen schneller!"  
  
Sidney: „Genau!"  
  
Akane schwitzte wie ein Wasserfall, aber sie hatte es geschafft: Sie war jetzt endlich mit Gewichten genauso   
schnell wie vorher ohne.  
  
Sidney: „Na also, geht doch!"  
  
Akane war so erschöpft, dass sie sich einfach rücklings auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
  
Akane: „Ich...kann...ein...fach...nicht...mehr."  
  
Sidney: „Wir sind noch nicht fertig."  
  
Akane: „Doch...das...sind...wir."  
  
Sidney: „Na gut. Ich wollte dir zwar eine neue Technik zeigen, aber wenn du nicht willst..."  
  
Mit einem mal stand Akane wieder auf beiden Beinen.  
  
Akane: „Genug ausgeruht, weiter geht's!"  
  
Sidney: Wusst' ich's doch!  
  
Sidney: „Ok, aber vorher brauche ich ein Testobjekt. Und deshalb:..."  
  
Sidney: „RRAAAAANNMMAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Wenige Augenblick später stand bereits Ranma-chan in der Tür.  
  
Ranma-chan: „Ich war's nicht!"  
  
Sidney: „Aber nicht doch. Komm her, ich will dir was zeigen."  
  
Im nächsten Moment stand Ranma-chan bereits neben Sidney.  
  
Ranma-chan: „Zeigen? Was denn?"  
  
Sidney: „Nun..."  
  
Sidney legte seine Hand auf Ranma-chans Schulter und sie fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
Sidney: „Siehst du?"  
  
Akane: „Un...glaublich!"  
  
Sidney: „Das Prinzip ist ganz einfach. Also..."  
  
Ranma-chan wurde von einem Schwall kaltem Wassers wachgerüttelt.  
  
Ranma-chan: „Wa-wa...was ist passiert?"  
  
Sidney: „Sie ist wieder wach."  
  
Ranma-chan: „War ich ohnmächtig?"  
  
Akane: „Wirklich erstaunlich."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Warum?"  
  
Sidney: „Ja, sie ist sehr nützlich."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Bin ich das?"  
  
Sidney&Akane: „Nicht du!"  
  
Sidney: „Und jetzt bist du dran."  
  
Akane: „OK!"  
  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf Ranma-chans Schulter, aber nichts passierte.  
  
Ranma-chan: „Was soll das?"  
  
Akane: „Es hat nicht funktioniert."  
  
Sidney: „Das sehe ich. Du wirst noch ein bisschen üben müssen."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Was ist hier überhaupt los?"  
  
Akane: „Das wird wohl so sein. Aber für heute möchte ich lieber Schluss machen, ich bin hundemüde."  
  
Sidney: „Aber natürlich."  
  
Ranma-chan: „ICH WILL WISSEN WAS HIER GESPIELT WIRD!"  
  
Bereits im nächsten Moment lag Ranma-chan wieder bewusstlos auf dem Boden.  
  
Akane: „Uaahh...noch ein heißes Bad und dann leg ich mich ins Bett."  
  
Sidney: „Hier nimm das!"  
  
Eine kleine Tube kam auf Akane zugeflogen. Dem Aussehen nach war sie schon etwas älter und nur noch halb   
voll. Was darauf stand konnte sie nicht entziffern."  
  
Akane: „Was ist das?"  
  
Sidney: „Eine Tube."  
  
Akane: „Nein, ich meine welche Sprache ist das?"  
  
Sidney: „Finnisch."  
  
Akane: „Und was ist da drin?"  
  
Sidney: „Eine Creme."  
  
Akane: „Was sie bewirkt meine ich!"  
  
Sidney: „Na, dann sag' das doch gleich!"  
  
Akane: „Männer!"  
  
Sidney: „Es ist ein Mittel zur Muskelentspannung. Damit bekommst du keine Krämpfe."  
  
Akane: „Warum sollte ich Krämpfe bekommen?"  
  
Sidney: „Du hast dich heute ein wenig überanstrengt. Ohne die Creme wirst du heute Nacht wahrscheinlich   
Krämpfe bekommen. Sie ist zwar schon etwas älter und stinkt ein wenig, aber lieber das, als Krämpfe."  
  
Akane: „Na gut. Wenn du meinst."  
  
Sidney: „Schlaf gut."  
  
Akane: „Gleichfalls."  
  
***********Traumszene***********  
  
Absolute Dunkelheit.  
  
Sidney-j: „Guten Abend!"  
  
Sidney: „Du schon wieder!"  
  
Sidney-j: „Was ist, bist du nicht froh mich zu sehen? Dein ‚wahres' Ich."  
  
Sidney: „Ich habe dir bereits letztes mal erklärt was du bist, also lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Sidney-j: „Und habe ich nicht dir bewiesen, dass du nicht der bist, der du vorgibst zu sein?"  
  
Sidney: „Bewiesen? Kann mich nicht erinnern."  
  
Sidney-j: „Sei nicht so arrogant!"  
  
Sidney: „Wer von uns beiden ist denn arrogant? Gerade mal ein Jahr hier und glaubt schon dieser Körper gehört   
ihm."  
  
Sidney-j: „Aber so ist es nun mal."  
  
Sidney: „Ok, nehmen wir mal an ich bin nicht mein wahres Ich, wer beweist mir das du es bist? Allein dein   
Erscheinungsbild beweist es: Du bist einfach nur die Persönlichkeit meines Fluches."  
  
Sidney-j: „Dieses Aussehen habe ich nur gewählt damit es einfacher für dich ist, es zu verstehen."  
  
Sidney: „Ach wirklich?"  
  
Sidney-j: „Ich werde versuchen es zu erklären: Dein Fluch nimmt dir alle deine Emotionen. So als würde man   
die Farbe von einem Gemälde nehmen. Alles was bleibt ist ein Leinwand. Sagen wir einfach du und ich   
sind zwei verschiedene Versionen des gleichen Bildes, aber es gibt nur eine Leinwand. Dich hat man an   
meiner Stelle auf diese Leinwand gemalt. Aber als du in diese Quelle gefallen bist, wurde eine Hälfte   
dieses Bildes wieder abgewaschen. Und jetzt kann ich dorthin. Aber dazu brauche ich einen Teil deiner   
Farbe."  
  
Sidney: „Deswegen sprichst du mit mir: damit ich etwas für dich erledige."  
  
Sidney-j: „Nicht ganz. Sagen wir, dass zwischen deiner und meiner Seite des Bildes eine Grenze ist, die   
verhindert, dass Farbe von deiner Seite auf meine kommt. Aber unter einer bestimmten Bedingung kann   
sie durchbrochen werden."  
  
Sidney: „Und was ist das für eine Bedingung?"  
  
Sidney-j: „So. Du willst mir also helfen?"  
  
Sidney: „Nein, ich will nur wissen was ich tun muss um es zu verhindern."  
  
Sidney-j: „Nun gut, wenn du meinst. Erinnere dich was passiert ist als wir uns zum ersten mal begegnet sind."  
  
Sidney: „Dieser Traum von letztens?"  
  
Sidney-j: „Das war nicht unsere erste Begegnung."  
  
Sidney: „Was?!"  
  
Sidney-j: „Erinnere dich! Vor sechs Jahren..."  
  
Sidney: „Ich verstehe nicht."  
  
Sidney-j: „Das wirst du noch."  
  
Sidney: „Das hoffe ich nicht."  
  
Sidney-j: „Noch eine letzte Sache: Wenn Körper und Geist zur absoluten und perfekten Einheit gelangen,   
gelangt gleichzeitig der Körper an die Spitze seiner Stärke. Das heißt: Ich werde um ein Vielfaches   
stärker als du sein. Und damit werde ich dir gleichzeitig beweisen, dass dieser Körper mir gehört."  
  
Sidney-js Lachen hallte eine ganze Zeit lang durch die Umgebung, bis der Traum endlich ein Ende fand.  
  
*******Traumszene Ende********  
  
Wie üblich war Sidney bereits kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wach.  
  
Sidney: Vor fünf Jahren...?  
  
Der weitere Morgen verlief in der üblichen Routine: waschen, Zähne putzen, rasieren (dazu die permanenten   
Gedanken an Kasumi).  
Er war gerade dabei sich den Schaum aufzutragen als Ranma herzhaft gähnend das Bad betrat.  
  
Sidney: „Morgen, Ranma."  
  
Ranma: „Wie kann man um diese Uhrzeit nur so wach sein?!"  
  
Sidney: „Wann seid ihr zwei denn aufgestanden, als ihr noch auf Reisen wart?"  
  
Ranma: „Je nach dem. Wenn mein Vater gute Laune hatte, konnte es schon mal passieren, dass wir bis Mittag   
durchschliefen, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, scheuchte er mich meistens ziemlich früh aus den   
Federn."  
  
Sidney: „Soso."  
  
Ranma: „Was soll das denn bedeuten? Pass lieber auf das du dich nicht schneidest."  
  
Sidney: „Ich hab das schon ein paar hundert mal gemacht, also mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Und   
überhaupt, wann rasierst du dich eigentlich?"  
  
Ranma: „Gar nicht. Mir wächst kein Bart."  
  
Sidney: „Ach so, liegt vielleicht an den weiblichen Hormonen."  
  
Ranma: „Weibliche Hormone?!"  
  
Sidney: „Nun ja, schließlich bist du zur Hälfte ein Mädchen."  
  
Ranma: „Na und?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich meine ja nur, dass vielleicht ein paar Dinge von einer Form zur anderen mit übergehen. Wer weiß,   
vielleicht wachsen dir sogar noch Brüste."  
  
Ein vor Schreck ohnmächtig gewordener Ranma lag plötzlich auf dem Boden.  
  
Sidney: „Der verträgt auch gar keinen Spaß."  
  
  
Soun: „War ich eben nicht noch am gewinnen?"  
  
Genma-Panda: {Du musst dich irren.}  
  
Soun: „Nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher."  
  
Genma-Panda: {Ich sagte doch:}{Du musst dich irren.}  
  
Soun: „Gib's zu: Du hast die Steine verschluckt!"  
  
Genma-Panda: {ICH!?}  
  
Soun: „Los spuck' sie wieder aus!"  
  
Genma-Panda: {röchel...raus aus meinem Maul!}  
  
Soun: „Nicht bevor du die Steine ausspuckst!"  
  
  
Sidney: „Nach was für Regeln spielen die eigentlich?"  
  
Nabiki: „Nach den Regeln des Alles-ist-möglich-Shogis, glaub' ich."  
  
Sidney: „Ach so. Hey Moment mal, solltest du nicht in der Schule sein?"  
  
Nabiki: „Ich lass' die ersten beiden Stunden heute mal ausfallen."  
  
Sidney: „Du kannst doch nicht einfach die Schule ausfallen lassen. Erstens gibt das einen Eintrag und zweitens   
ist dann das Schulgelände geschlossen."  
  
Nabiki: „Ich hab noch ein, zwei Gefallen die ich einlösen kann."   
  
Sidney: „........Es ist dein Leben."  
  
Nabiki: „Das denke ich auch. Macht dann 3000 Yen."  
  
Sidney: „Wie bitte? 3000 Yen? Wieso das denn?"  
  
Nabiki: „Drei Informationen á 1000 Yen macht 3000 Yen."  
  
Sidney: „1000 Yen für eine poplige Information? Das ist Wucher!"  
  
Nabiki: „Meine Preise sind nun mal pauschal."  
  
Sidney: „Wenn ich Kasumi wäre würde ich jetzt sagen: Gute Güte! Aber ich bin es nicht. Deshalb sag' ich:   
WAAAAS!?"  
  
  
Sidney betrat den Dojo.  
  
Sidney: „Ranma?"  
  
Sidney: „Scheint nicht hier zu sein."  
  
Er wollte wieder gehen, hatte aber plötzlich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Als er nach oben schaute,   
entdeckte er den Grund.  
  
Sidney: „Was machst du da oben?"  
  
Ranma: „Wie hast du mich gefunden?"  
  
Sidney: „Nennen wir es männliche Intuition."  
  
Ranma: „Schön für dich und jetzt geh'!"  
  
Sidney: „Solltest du nicht das Essen deiner Verlobten zu dir nehmen? Allein der Anstand gebietet es schon."  
  
Ranma: „Jetzt klingst du wie Kuno."  
  
Sidney: „Wie wer?"  
  
Ranma: „Nicht so wichtig. Auf jeden Fall werde ich nichts essen was Akane gekocht hat."  
  
Sidney: „Warum nicht? So schlimm wird es ja wohl nicht sein."  
  
Ranma: „Das sagst du. Ich will es mal so ausdrücken: Vergiftet werden steht nicht unbedingt ganz oben auf   
meiner Liste."  
  
Sidney: „Stell dich nicht so an und komm jetzt!"  
  
Ranma: „Ganz bestimmt nicht."  
  
Sidney: „Das ist ziemlich kindisch, findest du nicht."  
  
Ranma: „Das ist mir im Moment ziemlich egal."  
  
Dämonenkopf-Sidney: „KOMM JETZT DA RUNTER!"  
  
Ranma: „OK"  
  
  
Akane stellte ihr Kochergebnis auf den Esstisch (Jeder Chemiker würde an der Analyse der Inhaltsstoffe   
wahrscheinlich verzweifeln).  
  
Soun: „Äh....Akane, Schatz, findest du es nicht ein wenig spät für einen Kuchen?"  
  
Akane: „Aber Paps, das ist ein Auflauf."  
  
Herr Tendo brach wieder mal in Tränen aus.  
  
Soun: „Kasumi...warum?"  
  
Kasumi: „Sie war so fest entschlossen, da konnte ich ja nicht ablehnen."  
  
Nabiki: „Du kannst einfach nicht nein sagen."  
  
Genma-Panda: {Ich bin nur ein Panda}{Mir reicht Bambus}  
  
Unsere Köchin wurde ziemlich wütend, Genau in dem Moment kam Sidney mit Ranma im Schlepptau in den   
Raum.  
  
Nabiki: „Sieht so aus als hätte er Ranma gefunden."  
  
Sidney: „Aber selbstverständlich."  
  
Ranma: „Gib nicht so an, ohne deinen dämlichen Dämonenkopf wäre ich jetzt bestimmt nicht hier."  
  
Der Kommentar von Ranma ließ allerdings Sidney ziemlich kalt. Das ‚Gebilde' auf dem Tisch interessierte ihn   
viel mehr.  
  
Sidney: „Das ist also unser Abendessen?"  
  
Akane: „Ja, ich habe ihn ganz allein gemacht."  
  
Sidney: „Und was...ist er?"  
  
Akane: „Ein Auflauf natürlich!"  
  
Sidney: „Ach so, ein süßer Auflauf."  
  
Akane: „Nein, wie kommst du da drauf."  
  
Sidney: „Na, die schwarzen Dinger da. Das sind doch Rosinen."  
  
Nabiki: „Er hat Recht. Das sieht aus wie Rosinen."  
  
Ranma: „Finde ich auch."  
  
Genma-Panda: {Das geht mich nichts an}{Ich bin nur ein Panda}  
  
Soun: „[heulend] Womit habe ich das nur verdient?"  
  
Kasumi: „Gute Güte! Bist du sicher, dass du die Zutaten nicht verwechselt hast, Akane?"  
  
Akane: „DAS SIND OLIVEN!"  
  
Alle außer Genma: „......."  
  
Genma-Panda: {.......}  
  
Sidney: „Ich werd' mal eins probieren."  
  
Er schnappte sich einen der Punkte und aß ihn.  
  
Akane: „Siehst du, Oliven."  
  
Ranma: „Rosinen."  
  
Akane: „Oliven!"  
  
Ranma: „Rosinen!"  
  
Sidney: „Holzkohle."  
  
  
Es war ein friedlicher Abend in Nerima. Wenn man mal von den Beiden Gestalten absah, die durch die Lüfte   
segelten.  
  
Ranma: „Warum hat sie mich auch getreten?"  
  
Sidney: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich war doch schon lange weg."  
  
Ranma: „Hättest du es nicht etwas sanfter ausdrücken können?"  
  
Sidney: „Das musst gerade du sagen!"  
  
Beide bereiteten sich auf die Landung vor.  
  
Sidney: „Wir landen in dem großem Gebäude."  
  
Ranma: „Sieht aus wie eine Sporthalle."  
  
Sidney: „Wie fliegen direkt auf die Fensterreihe zu."  
  
Ranma: „Scheint noch jemand drin zu sein. Das Licht ist an."  
  
Sidney: „Irgend jemand klebt außen an der Scheibe. Ist das nicht Happosai?"  
  
Ranma: „Oh oh!"  
  
  
Im Bad der Tendos saßen ein Junge und ein junger Mann, beide übersät mit blauen Flecken.  
  
Sidney: „Sind hier alle Frauen so?"  
  
Ranma: „Nein."  
  
Sidney: „Gut."  
  
Ranma: „Die meisten sind noch schlimmer."  
  
  
Sidney stand in einem Zimmer, in einem recht dunklen Zimmer. Es war recht einfach dekoriert, aber das fand er   
weniger interessant. Er interessierte sich mehr für das Bett im Zimmer. Nein, eigentlich nur für die Person im   
Bett.  
  
Sidney: Kasumi...  
  
Er konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen sich neben ihr aus Bett zu setzen. Er betrachtete sehr genau ihr Gesicht,   
die feinen Konturen und der Ausdruck, der genauso friedlich war wie immer. Ihr Haar war anders als sonst,   
keine Schleife band es zusammen, weshalb es sich ein wenig ‚wild' an ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper schmiegte.   
Ihre Atmung war nur schwer auszumachen, aber sie war sehr gleichmäßig und leise. Sidney konnte sich denken   
wie der Rest der Familie Tendo schlief und Kasumi war das genaue Gegenteil davon. Er strich ihr sanft über die   
Wangen und fühlte ihre warme und weiche Haut. Der Schein des Mondes verleite ihr einen silbrigen Glanz. Als   
er seine eigenen Hände sah kamen sie ihm wie riesige Pranken vor, verglichen zu Kasumis feiner Art. Der Drang   
wurde immer stärker, aber noch konnte er widerstehen. Im nächsten Moment atmete Kasumi etwas tiefer ein und   
ihr Mund öffnete sich ein wenig. Das war zu viel für ihn. Er beugte sich über sie und sein Gesicht näherte sich   
ihrem, seine Lippen näherten sich ihren.  
Und schließlich...  
Wurde Sidney auf sehr unangenehme Art und Weise von Ranma wachgerüttelt.  
  
Ranma: „Hey, Aufwachen!"  
  
Sidney: „Wawawawasis?"  
  
Ranma: „Mach dich nich' so fett, Sid!"  
  
Sidney: „Oooh Ranma! Hättest du nicht noch..."  
  
Dämonenkopf-Sidney: „...EINE MINUTE WARTEN KÖNNEN!?"  
  
Mit einem Schlag schlief Ranma wieder. Sidney aber hatte ganz und gar nicht das Bedürfnis weiter zu schlafen.  
  
Sidney: „Wenn das real gewesen wäre, würde ich mir jetzt in den Arsch treten, aber es war ein Traum...  
Er ist einfach unmöglich, wenn ich sie sehe bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen von ihrer Schönheit und   
wenn ich sie nicht sehe, werde ich verrückt. Kasumi, was soll ich tun...?"  
  
Die kleine schwarze Gestalt im Schrank blieb Sidney verborgen.  
  
  
In der Schule hatte der Direktor wieder einmal eine Versammlung auf dem Schulhof einberufen.  
  
Direktor Kuno: „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich, der große Kahuna, hatte gestern eine großartige Idee wie   
wir den Schulalltag verbessern könnten."  
  
Daisuke: „Na prima, Das kann ja wieder was werden."  
  
Ranma: „Keine Sorge, ich werde den schon wieder zur Vernunft bringen."  
  
Daisuke: „Das hoffe ich."  
  
Direktor Kuno: „Wir werden einfa..."  
  
Der über seinen Kopf hüpfende Happosai hielt ihn jedoch davon ab weiter zu sprechen.  
  
Happosai: „Fette Beute, fette Beute!"  
  
Direktor Kunos Kopf wurde gleich noch einmal getreten, diesmal von Sidneys Fuß.  
  
Sidney: „Wenn ich dich erwische, wirst du sterben, Perversling!"  
  
Happosai: „Versuch's doch, versuch's doch!"  
  
Daisuke: „Ist das nicht euer neuer Mitbewohner, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma: „Sieht so aus."  
  
Akane: „Willst du ihm nicht helfen."  
  
Ranma: „Wozu? Er schafft das schon."  
  
Sidney verfolgte Happosai quer über den ganzen Schulhof und gelangte schließlich wieder an der   
Schülerversammlung an.  
  
Sidney: „Wo ist dieser Perverse? Wenn ich ihn erwische, reiße ich ihm bei lebendigen Leibe das Herz raus und   
stopfe es ihm in den Rachen damit er elendig daran erstickt."  
  
Den meisten Schülern wurde bei diesem Gedanken recht unwohl.  
  
Direktor Kuno: „An der Schule des großen Kahuna wird niemand umgebracht. Tadel!"  
  
Sidney fing die Ananas die ihm der Direktor zuwarf.  
  
Sidney: „Ananas? Nein danke. Daraus mache ich mir nichts."  
  
Er warf die Ananas zurück zum Direktor und verließ den Schulhof wieder, um sich um Happosai zu kümmern.  
  
Direktor Kuno: „Warum ist sie nicht explo..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht und die Explosion erwischte ihn. So ziemlich alle Schüler brachen in schallendes Gelächter   
aus.  
  
  
Zurück in China. Diesmal in den Bergen die sich in der Nähe des Amazonendorfes befinden. Bermonn und   
Londin saßen an einer geschützten Stelle und beobachteten das Dorf, soweit sie etwas erkennen konnten.  
  
Bermonn: „Wo bleibt der nur?"  
  
Londin: „Nicht so ungeduldig. Er kommt schon noch."  
  
Bermonn: „Wenn sie ihn entdeckt haben, sind wir geliefert."  
  
Londin: „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd! Die sind doch viel zu hohl um ihn zu entdecken."  
  
Bermonn: „Ja, stimmt. Hahahaha!"  
  
Londin: Er hat auch nicht gerade die Weisheit mit Löffeln gegessen.  
  
In dem Moment bemerkten die beiden das jemand gerade den Abhang hinaufkletterte. Bermonn beugte sich über   
den Rand und zog Tanges in Sicherheit.  
  
Tanges: „Danke, Mann!"  
  
Bermonn: „Klar doch."  
  
Londin: „Und, wie sieht's aus?"  
  
Tanges: „Das Dorf ist fast verlassen."  
  
Londin: „Wie, fast verlassen?"  
  
Tanges: „Im gesamten Dorf konnte ich nur 30 Personen entdecken. Allesamt patrouillieren das Dorf in   
fünfer Gruppen."  
  
Bermonn: „Moment, das sind 30 durch fünf...macht sechs Gruppen."  
  
Londin: „[ironisch] Toll, Bermonn. Gut gemacht."  
  
Londin: „Wie auch immer. Bist du sicher, dass es nur 30 sind."  
  
Tanges: „Ja, ich habe es extra drei mal überprüft. Es sind wirklich nur 30."  
  
Londin: „Nur sechs Gruppen...seltsam."  
  
Bermonn: „Wieso? Für das Dorf reicht das doch."  
  
Londin: „Für das Dorf vielleicht, aber nicht um das Umland zu bewachen."  
  
Tanges: „Das ist noch nicht das einzig seltsame."  
  
Londin: „Was noch?"  
  
Tanges: „Es gibt keine Wachen die auf das Umland aufpassen. Alle Patrouillen sind so ausgerichtet, dass sie nur   
das Dorf bewachen. Außerdem bewegen sich sämtliche Gruppen so, dass es kein Problem ist sie alle   
einzeln auszuschalten."  
  
Bermonn: „Das finde ich dann doch schon verdächtig."  
  
Londin: „[ironisch] Nein! Wie kommst du denn da drauf? [ernst] Das ganze stinkt förmlich nach Falle. Aus was   
für Leuten bestehen die Patrouillen?"  
  
Tanges: „Alles Frauen zwischen 20 und 40. Ich habe weder Minderjährige noch Männer gesehen und die beiden   
alten Schachteln sind auch nicht da."  
  
Londin: „Jetzt stinkt es aber wirklich nach Falle. Die beiden würden nie das Dorf verlassen. Sie sind ihre stärkste   
Verteidigung."  
  
Tanges: „Ich finde es irgendwie seltsam, dass es so offensichtlich ist. Die hätten auch gleich ein Schild mit der   
Aufschrift ‚Achtung Falle!' hinstellen können."  
  
Londin: „Entweder halten die uns für total beschränkt oder es ist eine Falle in einer Falle. Hoffen wir auf das   
erste."  
  
Bermonn: „Sollen wir dennoch angreifen?"  
  
Londin: „Wenn sie sich schon die Mühe gemacht haben eine Falle für uns aufzustellen, dann wollen wir sie mal   
nicht enttäuschen. Es sind garantiert mehr als 30 Kriegerinnen im Dorf und die beiden alten Schachteln   
sind auch irgendwo."  
  
Tanges: „Also ich mach mir ein wenig Sorgen. Auch wenn man weiß das es eine Falle ist, kann man immer noch   
darauf hereinfallen."  
  
Londin: „Jetzt hör schon auf. Solange wir immer alle schön voneinander trennen, dürfte es kein Problem sein.   
Und wenn uns der Boss noch die beiden Schachteln vom Leib hält, steigen unsere Chancen noch mehr."  
  
Tanges: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass er beide alleine schafft?"  
  
Londin: „Um ehrlich zu sein: Nein! Gegen eine von ihnen würde er sicherlich gewinnen, aber gegen beide?   
Nicht ohne unsere Hilfe."  
  
Bermonn: „Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"  
  
Londin: „Ja. Und jetzt: Genug geredet! Bereitet euch vor! Überprüft noch mal eure Waffen und eure Rüstung!   
Alles muss perfekt sein!"  
  
Bermonn&Tanges: „Jawohl, Sir!" 


	9. Schlechte Nachrichten

Der Unbekannte – Teil 9  
  
Wieder das Amazonendorf, aber diesmal war der Anblick vollkommen anders. Einige Häuser standen in   
Flammen und auf dem Boden lagen verstreut ein paar bewusstlose Amazonen. Mitten unter ihnen stand Londin   
und schien auf irgend etwas zu warten. Wenige Augenblicke später traf auch schon Tanges ein, er war   
vollkommen außer Atem.  
  
Londin: „Hast du sie erwischt?"  
  
Tanges: „Nein, sie...sie war einfach zu schnell, und nach fünf Kilometern Sprint war ich dann auch fertig."  
  
Londin: „Wenn sie Verstärkung holt, haben wir Probleme."  
  
Tanges: „Darüber brauchen wir uns, glaub ich, keine Gedanken zu machen."  
  
Londin: „Wieso nicht?"  
  
Tanges: „Sie läuft in Richtung Küste."  
  
Londin: „Wirklich? Dort liegen aber überhaupt keine Dörfer ihrer Verbündeten."  
  
Tanges: „Sag' ich ja."  
  
Londin: „Lassen wir das. Wir sind sowieso bald wieder weg. Außerdem hab' ich keine Lust zu warten bis die   
hier wieder aufwachen."  
  
Tanges: „Ihr hättet mir auch gleich sagen können, was ihr vorhabt."  
  
Londin: „Du hast es doch noch früh genug erfahren, oder nicht?"  
  
Tanges: „Ja schon, aber... Ach was soll's."  
  
Er schaute sich ein wenig in der Gegend um.  
  
Tanges: „Wo sind eigentlich die anderen beiden?"  
  
Londin: „Ich habe Bermonn gesagt, er soll sich um das Feuer kümmern. Was mit Brutus ist, weiß ich nicht.  
Bis vor ein paar Augenblicken habe ich sie noch kämpfen gehört, aber jetzt...keine Ahnung."  
  
Tanges: „Ob er...ob er verloren hat?"  
  
Londin: „Das solltest du lieber nicht einmal denken!"  
  
Tanges: „Ich mein' ja nur."  
  
Londin: „Deine Meinung ist nicht von Interesse."  
  
Tanges: „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich werde ja nie gefragt. Ich bin der einzige der hier keine Ahnung hat. Und darauf   
habe ich so langsam keinen Bock mehr! Ich will nach Hause, zum Teufel noch mal!"  
  
Londin: „Wir sind dein Zuhause, schon vergessen?"  
  
Tanges: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber mir wird hier nichts erzählt."  
  
Londin: „Wir sagen dir doch alles was du wissen musst."  
  
Tanges: „Ach wirklich? Warum kenn' ich dann seinen Namen nicht, oder wie er aussieht? Du und Bermonn, ihr   
wisst es, aber warum ich nicht?"  
  
Londin: „Wenn es dir Brutus nicht erzählen will, wird er seine Gründe haben. Du tust einfach nur das, was er   
sagt und nichts anderes, verstanden?"  
  
Tanges: „Und wer sagt mir, dass das, was er sagt, nicht falsch ist. Seit zwei Jahren hetzen wir jetzt schon durch   
China, nur um jemanden zu jagen, den ich nicht kenne."  
  
Londin: „Er ist ein Mörder, schon vergessen?"  
  
Tanges: „Das habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen. Aber denk doch mal nach was wir in den letzten zwei   
Jahren alles angerichtet haben. Die Aktion von heute nach war ja bei weitem nicht die einzigste. Kannst   
du mir verraten was uns das Recht dazu gibt?"  
  
Londin: „Jeder der einem solchen Subjekt hilft, muss ebenfalls bestraft werden."  
  
Tanges: „So ein Schwachsinn! Fast keiner von denen kannte ihn überhaupt. Wenn doch nur Markus hier wäre.   
Er wüßte was zu tun ist."  
  
Londin: „Er ist aber nicht hier. Er ist tot! Vergiss nicht, was passiert ist! Er und sein Bruder wurden von unserem   
Zielobjekt getötet."  
  
Tanges: „Ich weiß! Aber was würde er an meiner Stelle tun? Wie würde er handeln?"  
  
Londin: „Hör endlich auf, dich an ihm zu orientieren! Denk an die Wut und den Hass den du damals empfunden   
hast. Lass ihn deine Aktionen leiten, denn das ist dein Wille, dein Weg."  
  
Tanges: „Schon aber..."  
  
In diesem Moment schaute Bermonn um die Ecke.  
  
Bermonn: „Hey ihr zwei! Würdet ihr vielleicht mal so gnädig sein und mir zur Hand gehen?!"  
  
Londin: „Schon unterwegs!"  
„Wir setzen das ein andern mal fort, wenn es denn sein muss."  
  
  
Am Eingang des Cat Café stand eine ganze Meute Menschen, alle auf ein Schild starrend auf dem stand: ‚Heute   
geschlossen'  
  
Mann: „Was soll das? Wieso ist heute geschlossen?"  
  
Junger Mann: „Na toll!"  
  
Genau in dem Moment kam Shampoo an.  
  
Shampoo: „Was ist los?"  
  
Frau: „Das Cat Café ist heute geschlossen, steht hier."  
  
Shampoo: „Geschlossen? Ich nichts wissen davon. Warten sie, ich werde mich kümmern."  
  
Sie schloss die Tür auf und ging herein. Zu ihrer Überraschung sah' sie Cologne an einem der Tische sitzen.  
  
Shampoo: „Urgroßmutter, was seien los?"  
  
Cologne: „Schließ die Tür und setz dich, bitte."  
  
Shampoo tat genau das was Cologne wollte.  
  
Cologne: *Heute ist eine der dunkelsten Stunden in 3000 Jahren Amazonengeschichte.*  
  
Shampoo: *Was ist passiert?*  
  
Cologne: *Unser Dorf...es...es wurde angegriffen! Ich weiß nicht wer es getan hat oder warum, aber es sieht so   
aus als ob sie verloren hätten.*  
  
Was Cologne eben sagte lies Shampoo an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. Noch nie hatte es so etwas gegeben. In 3000   
Jahren hatte es noch niemand geschafft die Amazonen in ihrem eigenen Dorf zu schlagen. Es war unmöglich,   
alle Menschen im Dorf, selbst die Männer, konnten kämpfen und ihre drei Anführerinnen hatte über hundert   
Jahre Kampferfahrung. Zwar war Cologne gerade hier in Japan, aber die anderen zwei würden mehr als reichen   
um das Dorf zu Verteidigen.  
  
Shampoo: *......wer? Wer hat es gewagt uns das anzutun!?*  
  
Cologne: *Wie gesagt: ich weiß es nicht. Man hat uns eine Botin geschickt um uns zu Benachrichtigen. Sie   
erholt sich hinten gerade von ihrer Reise. Die Arme war vollkommen erschöpft.*  
  
Shampoo: *Ich will sie sprechen!*  
  
Cologne: *Sie schläft gerade. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen sobald es ihr besser geht.*  
  
Shampoo: *Was meinst du damit?*  
  
Cologne: *Als sie hier ankam konnte sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie nur   
erschöpft war.*  
  
Shampoo: *Was sollen wir jetzt tun?*  
  
Cologne: *Lang ist es her, dass ich so ratlos war. Bis ich näheres erfahre darfst du niemanden etwas sagen, auch   
Ranma nicht. Es muss nicht gleich die ganze Welt davon erfahren. Und jetzt öffne bitte die Tür und lass   
die Gäste herein. Wir dürfen uns nichts anmerken lassen!*  
  
Shampoo: *Ja, Urgroßmutter.*  
  
  
Kasumi stand gerade in der Küche und war dabei das Essen zubereiten, als sie plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch   
vernahm, eigentlich war es mehr Musik als ein Geräusch, aber sie klang sehr seltsam. Irgendwie würde sie   
neugierig und folgte der Musik. Schließlich gelangte sie am Bad an wo bereits Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Soun und   
Genma standen.  
  
Kasumi: „Wisst ihr was das ist?"  
  
Akane: „Keine Ahnung."  
  
Genma: „Wer da wohl spielt?"  
  
Nabiki: „Eigentlich können es ja nur noch Sidney oder Happosai sein, aber in diesem Haus weiß man ja nie."  
  
Ranma: „Vielleicht sollte mal einer nachsehen?"  
  
Soun: „Gute Idee."  
  
Genma: „Finde ich auch und da Ranma den Vorschlag gemacht hat..."  
  
Ranma wurde einfach ungefragt und etwas unsanft ins Bad befördert.  
  
Ranma: „Ihr Feiglinge!"  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment war er ziemlich wütend, aber er beruhigt sich plötzlich wieder. Er verspürte auch den   
Drang sich umzudrehen. Was er dort sah war erstaunlich. Im Wasser saß Sidney und hielt sein rechte Hand mit   
der Handfläche nach oben über das Wasser. Kurz über der Hand schwebte eine Lichtkugel die in vielen   
verschiedenen Farben schimmerte. Erst bei näheren Hinsehen erkannte Ranma, dass es mehrere kleine Kugeln   
waren. Sie waren eindeutig die Quelle der Musik. Sidney selbst schien in Trance zu sein, jedenfalls reagierte er   
nicht auf Ranmas Anwesenheit.  
  
Ranma: „Ihr...ihr könnt rein kommen."  
  
  
Die anderen reagierten auf Ranmas Worte und betraten ebenfalls das Bad.  
  
Genma: „Was...was ist das?"  
  
Ranma: „Keine Ahnung."  
  
Akane: „Diese Musik ist unheimlich...entspannend."  
  
Kasumi: „Was ist mit Sidney?"  
  
Ranma: „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ist er bewusstlos, oder so."  
  
Nabiki: „Du meinst er ist in Trance."  
  
Ranma: „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden."  
  
Ranma ging zu Sidney und knuffte ihn an ein paar Stellen, aber er reagierte nicht. Er schrie ihn an, aber er   
reagiert nicht. Schließlich schnappte er sich Sidneys Gesicht und schnitt damit ein paar Grimassen.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein ziemlich kreischendes Geräusch und die kleinen Kugeln lösten sich in einen grellen   
Lichtblitz auf.  
  
Sidney: „Ranma...du..."  
  
Die nächsten Sekunden waren von extremer und vor allem sinnloser Gewalt geprägt in dessen Folge das Bad der   
Tendos zu Bruch ging (wieder ein mal).  
  
  
Notgedrungen musste man deshalb auf das öffentliche Bad ausweichen. Dort saßen sie nun, die vier Männer.  
  
Genma: „Ich muss mich nochmals für meinen missratenen Sohn entschuldigen."  
  
Ranma: „Wieso ich? Ich war es doch nicht der das Bad zerschmettert hat! Sidney war's."  
  
Sidney: „Was störst du mich auch in meiner Meditation?"  
  
Soun: „Ach seit still! Ihr habt es alle beide zerstört."  
  
Sidney: „Tut mir leid. Aber Ranma hätte mich nicht aus meiner Meditation raus reißen sollen."  
  
Ranma: „Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass du dann jedesmal gereizt bist?"  
  
Sidney: „Du hättest warten können bis ich fertig bin. Und dann hättest du fragen könne was das war, aber   
nein..."  
  
Plötzlich wurde Sidney von einem Schwall kaltem Wassers getroffen.  
  
Ranma: „Du bist heut einfach zu emotional, findest du nicht Sid?"  
  
Sidney ignorierte Ranma einfach und wusch sich weiter.  
  
Ranma: „Ich geh' ins heiße Wasser."  
  
Witzigerweise saß dort bereits Ryoga und grübelte darüber nach wie er wieder nach Nerima kommen sollte(?).   
Ranma setzte sich einfach neben ihn.  
  
Ranma: „Na Ryoga, altes Haus, auch mal wieder in der Stadt?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ranma? Wa-was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Ranma: „Mich waschen, das sieht man doch."  
  
  
Ryoga: „Aber wie bist du hierher gekommen."  
  
Ranma: „Zu Fuß natürlich, so weit von zu Hause ist das öffentliche Bad nicht weg."  
  
Ryoga: „Soll...soll das heißen wir sind in Nerima?"  
  
Ranma: „Natürlich sind wir in Nerima, was hast du denn gedacht, wo wir sind?"  
  
Unterdessen waren die drei Tendo-Schwestern auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Shampoo war ebenfalls dort und   
alles andere als fröhlich.  
  
Akane: „Hey Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo: „Ja?"  
  
Nabiki: „Was ist denn los mit dir, du siehst ja aus wie drei Tage Regenwetter."  
  
Shampoo: „Es ist nichts."  
  
Akane: „Das scheint uns aber anders."  
  
Shampoo: „Ich haben wirklich kein Problem, ich...ich mich fühlen nur nicht so gut."  
  
Nabiki: „...Ach so. Komm Akane wir gehen."  
  
Akane: „Na gut."  
  
Zurück auf der anderen Seite ging gerade Happosai Sidney auf die Nerven (soweit überhaupt möglich).  
  
Happosai: „Was ist? Warum denn so betrübt?"  
  
Sidney-j: „Ich bin nicht betrübt."  
  
Happosai: „Aber du siehst so aus, als würde irgend etwas dein Herz erschweren."  
  
Sidney-j: „Mein Herz ist kerngesund, kein Grund zur Beanstandung."  
  
Happosai: „So war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich meinte, ob du Kummer hast."  
  
Sidney-j: „Kummer? Ich verstehe nicht."  
  
Happosai: „Du wirst ja wohl wissen was Kummer bedeutet!"  
  
Ranma: „Versuch's erst gar nicht, alter Knochen. Der ist im Moment kälter als jeder Eisblock."  
  
Happosai: „Das glaube ich nicht."  
  
Er finge an Sidney herum zu hüpfen, bespritzte ihn mit kaltem Wasser, zog Grimassen schlug auf ihn ein,   
aber...nichts. Irgendwann gab Happosai erschöpft auf.  
  
Happosai: „Du hattest Recht, Ranma. Der ist nicht aus der Fassung zu bringen."  
  
Ranma: „Hab' ich doch gesagt."  
  
Happosai: „Aber noch gebe ich nicht auf. Ich weiß eine Methode die ihn ganz sicher aus der Fassung bringt."  
  
Er fing an in Sidneys Ohr zu flüstern, so dass Ranma nichts verstehen konnte. Eine Weile lang reagierte Sidney   
nicht, griff aber dann nach einem Eimer mit heißem Wasser und übergoß sich damit. Als nächstes wurde   
Happosai, mit dem Gesicht voran, in die Bodenfliesen geschmettert.  
  
Sidney: „Halt endlich die Klappe, Alter. Ich sollte dir eigentlich alle Knochen brechen, dafür dass du mich   
letztens belauscht hast!"  
  
Ranma verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr.  
  
  
Mittlerweile war man auf dem Heimweg. Die drei Schwestern voran, dahinter die beiden Väter und dahinter   
Ranma und Ryoga. Sidney war noch im Bad geblieben um sich ein wenig um Happosai zu ‚kümmern', wie er   
sagte.  
  
Ranma: „Und Ryoga, hast du diese komische Technik geschafft?"  
  
Ryoga: „Woher weißt du davon?"  
  
Ranma: „Sidney hat es mir erzählt. Keine Sorge, erst nachdem ich ihn gefragt hatte."  
  
Ryoga: „Aha. Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es geschafft habe, ich konnte ja nicht vergleichen, aber wenn, dann ist   
es nur ein Bruchteil von dem was Sidney bei dir angewendet hat."  
  
Ranma: „Vielleicht sollte man das ja mal überprüfen. Wie wär's?"  
  
Ryoga: „Aber gerne. Wenn du darauf brennst wieder einen Tag bewusstlos rum zu liegen."  
  
Ranma: „Wir werden ja sehen."  
  
Weiter vorn unterhielten sich die drei Schwestern miteinander.  
  
Kasumi: „Wisst ihr was mit Sidney los ist."  
  
Nabiki: „Was soll denn mit ihm los sein."  
  
Kasumi: „Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl er geht mir aus dem Weg, in letzter Zeit."  
  
Akane: „Davon wüsste ich nichts. Ich weiß nur, dass er jeden Abend um Neun irgend wo hingeht."  
  
Kasumi: „Er hat mich auch kürzlich gefragt, was ich von Dr. Tofu halte."  
  
Nabiki: „Hat er das?" Na so was. Meine große Schwester an der Spitze einer Dreiecksbeziehung. Wer hätte das   
gedacht?  
  
  
Ranma und Ryoga standen sich an ihrem üblichen Kampfplatz gegenüber.  
  
Ranma: „Na los, Ryoga! Zeig mir schon, was du drauf hast."  
  
Ryoga: „Wenn du es denn unbedingt so haben willst. Hier kommt er, der ‚Ball der zwei Himmelssphären'!"  
  
Ryoga hielt seinen rechten Arm in die Höhe und darüber erschien eine Kugel gelbem Kis, keine 30 cm im   
Durchmesser.  
  
Ranma: „Was, ist das schon alles?"  
  
Ryoga: „Stirb, Ranma!"  
  
Ryoga warf die Kugel direkt auf Ranma. Dieser bereitete sich schon darauf vor auszuweichen, als plötzlich ein   
blauer Ki-Blast angeflogen kam und mit Ryogas Kugel kollidierte, wodurch sich beide auflösten. Ranma und   
Ryoga schauten sich sofort nach der Quelle des Ki-Blasts um. Sie fanden sie in Form von Sidney.  
  
Sidney: „Nein, ganz falsch Junge!"  
  
Ryoga: „Sicher?"  
  
Sidney kam jetzt auf die beiden Junge zu.  
  
Sidney: „Ich hatte es bereits Ranma erklärt. Du wirst diese Technik niemals erlernen. Oder was glaubst, warum   
ich dich einfach habe gehen lassen."  
  
Ranma: „Und was war das dann eben?"  
  
Ryoga: „Das würde mich auch mal interessieren."  
  
Sidney: „Sag mal Ryoga, jedes mal wenn du eine größere Kugel erschaffen hast, konntest du sie nicht mehr fest   
falten und sie ist gen Himmel geflogen, richtig?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ja genau."  
  
Aus irgend einem Grund gingen Ranma plötzlich ein paar Lichter auf.  
  
Ranma: „Du hast doch nicht etwa nur geübt, die Flugbahn eines Ki-Blasts zu kontrollieren."  
  
Ryoga: „Doch natürlich. Das ist doch der ‚Ball der zwei Himmelssphären', oder nicht."  
  
Ranma: „Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?"  
  
Ryoga: „Aber was ist es denn dann."  
  
Sidney: „Ich will mal nicht so sein und gebe euch einen Tipp: die Zahl Zwei im Namen hat was zu bedeuten.   
Was, das müsst ihr selbst herausfinden."  
  
Ryoga: „Weißt du, was er damit meint?"  
  
Ranma: „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung."  
  
Sidney: „Tja, dann tut's mir leid für euch."  
  
Er wollte gerade wieder gehen als ihn Ranma noch einmal zurückrief.  
  
Ranma: „Sidney, warte! Was hat Happosai dir ins Ohr geflüstert und was meintest du als du sagtest er hätte dich   
belauscht? Und wo wir schon mal dabei sind, wo gehst du eigentlich jeden Abend hin?"  
  
Sidney: „Das sind Dinge die dich nichts angehen und von denen du sowieso nichts verstehst."  
  
Ranma: „Jetzt werd' mal nicht beleidigend, außerdem helfe ich gerne wenn es ein Problem gibt."  
  
Ryoga: „Du? Du bist einer der größten Egozentriker, die ich kenne."  
  
Ranma: „Ach, halt die Klappe, Ryoga!"  
  
Sidney: „Du, mir helfen? Das ich nicht lache. Gerade du kannst mir nicht helfen. Nur so viel: Ich bin schon einen   
Schritt weiter als du."  
  
Ranma hatte absolut nicht die geringste Ahnung von dem was Sidney da redete und Ryoga sowieso nicht.  
  
  
Das Cat Café hatte heute ein wenig früher geschlossen, da die Botin der Amazonen endlich wieder erwacht war.  
Shampoo, Cologne und Mousse waren bei ihr.  
  
Cologne: *Mousse, geh' und hol eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und einen Lappen.*  
  
Mousse: *Schon weg.*  
  
Der jungen Frau fiel es schwer die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Cologne: *Wie heißt du mein Kind?*  
  
  
Do-Lin: *...Do-Lin...*  
  
Cologne: *Wer schickt dich? Sei-Xe?*  
  
Die Botin nickte nur.  
  
Shampoo: *Was ist passiert?*  
  
Cologne: *Sei still, Kind! Fühlst du dich stark genug uns davon zu erzählen?*  
  
So gut sie konnte schüttelte Do-Lin mit dem Kopf.  
  
Cologne: *Gut. Dann werde ich einfach Fragen stellen die du kurz beantwortest. Also, unser Dorf wurde   
angegriffen?*  
  
Als Antwort kam ein Nicken.  
  
Cologne: „Wer?"  
  
Do-Lin: *...vi...er...*  
  
Cologne: *Vier Dörfer?*  
  
Kopfschütteln.  
  
Shampoo: *Vier Frauen?*  
  
Kopfschütteln. Do-Lin deutete mit dem Kopf auf Mousse der gerade hereinkam.  
  
Cologne: *Vier Männer?*  
  
Nicken.  
  
Shampoo: *Das kann nicht sein!*  
  
Cologne: *Sei still hab' ich gesagt! War es ein Überraschungsangriff?*  
  
Do-Lin: *Wir...wussten...dass...dass sie kommen...*  
  
Cologne: *Ihr habt ihnen eine Falle gestellt?*  
  
Do-Lin: *...ja...aber...sie...zu stark...zu clever...nicht hereingefallen...zu stark für uns...Anführer stärker als...als   
Sei-Xe...*  
  
Shampoo: *Unmöglich, kein Mann kann stärker sein als Sei-Xe! Sie ist die stärkste aller Amazonen.*   
  
Cologne: *Du bist noch jung Shampoo, aber du wirst bald lernen, dass es immer jemanden gibt der stärker ist,   
als man selbst. Sag Do-Lin: Was wollten sie von euch?*  
  
Do-Lin: *Ich...weiß...nicht...genau...Informationen...über...Besucher.*  
  
Cologne: *Sie wollten Informationen über jemanden der unser Dorf besucht hat?*  
  
Do-Lin: *Ja...Dan-Xi hat nicht vertraut...falsche Informationen gegeben...aber er...nicht geglaubt...Kampf   
begonnen...wir verloren...*  
  
Cologne: *Danach hat es Dan-Xi verraten um das Dorf zu retten?*  
  
Do-Lin: *Ja...aber Sei-Xe...vertraute ihm nicht...sie hat mich...geschickt...um euch...zu warnen.*  
  
Shampoo: *Warnen? Wieso?*  
  
Cologne: *Damit wir nicht auf die Idee kommen, nach China zu reisen und Gefahr laufen, von diesen vier   
Männern erwischt zu werden.*   
  
Shampoo: *Dann hätte ich sie eigenhändig getötet.*  
  
Mousse: *Aber Do-Lin hat doch gesagt, dass ihr Anführer stärker war als Sei-Xe.*  
  
Shampoo: *Du bist ein Feigling, Mousse*  
  
Cologne: *Aber er hat ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Sei-Xe ist noch stärker als ich, vergiss das nicht! Wir hätten   
keine Chance gegen die Vier. Auch wenn ich diesen Gedanken als widerwärtig empfinde, aber fürs   
erste können wir wohl nichts tun. Geht ihr beiden erst mal zu Bett, ich kümmere mich noch ein bisschen   
um Do-Lin.*  
  
  
Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang in den Bergen kurz vor Nerima.  
  
Bermonn: „Das ist also Nerima. Und hier soll er sich verstecken?"  
  
Brutus: „Das hat diese alte Schachtel jedenfalls erzählt."  
  
Tanges: „Vorausgesetzt sie hat uns nicht wieder belogen."  
  
Londin: „Unsere kleine Demonstration sollte ihnen eigentlich eindrucksvoll bewiesen haben, dass mit uns nicht   
zu spaßen ist."  
  
Brutus: „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich das nächste mal ernst mache, wenn sie wieder lügen. Ich glaube kaum,   
dass sie das riskieren wollen."  
  
Bermonn: „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch unser Zielobjekt ausfindig machen."  
  
Tanges: „Vorausgesetzt er ist noch hier. Und wie sollen wir ihn da unten finden?"  
  
Bermonn: „Kannst du eigentlich nur kritisieren?"  
  
Tanges: „Oh, wie ich höre kennst du ein neues Fremdwort. Wo stand es denn? In einem Glückskecks?"  
  
Bermonn: „Haha! Sehr witzig! Noch so'n Ding, Augenring!"  
  
Tanges: „Noch so'n Spruch, Nasenbruch!  
  
Dämonenkopf-Brutus: „HÖRT GEFÄLLIGST AUF EUCH ZU STREITEN, DAS HÄLT JA KEIN MENSCH   
AUS!"  
  
Abrupte Stille umfasste die Vier.  
  
Londin: „Tanges hat nicht ganz unrecht, Meister. In China waren es nur unbedeutende Dörfer, aber hier sind wir   
nur einen Steinwurf von Tokyo entfernt. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit ganz Japan anzulegen."  
  
Brutus: „Dann müssen wir halt etwas vorsichtiger sein. Ihr drei geht schon mal vor. Tanges übernimmt die   
Führung."  
  
Bermonn: „Wieso er?"  
  
Londin: „Sprichst du japanisch?"  
  
Bermonn: „Nein."  
  
Londin: „Na siehst du, und ich auch nicht. Bleibt ja nur noch Tanges übrig."  
  
Brutus: „So sieht's aus. Und jetzt macht endlich, dass ihr fort kommt, oder ich zieh euch die Hammelbeine   
lang!"  
  
Die drei anderen befolgten den Befehl und machten sich auf den Weg nach Nerima. Brutus blieb allein zurück.  
  
Brutus: „Nicht mehr lange und du wirst für alles was du mir angetan hast bezahlen. Die Zeit der Rache ist   
gekommen!" 


	10. Überfall und Konfrontation

Der Unbekannte - Teil 10  
  
Unsere drei Soldaten waren mittlerweile in Nerima angekommen. Natürlich fallen drei bewaffnete Männer in   
Rüstung auf. Dementsprechend wurden sie des öfteren angestarrt.  
  
Mann: „Was sind denn das für welche?"  
  
Mann#2: „Von hier sind die aber nicht."  
  
Davon ließen sich die drei aber nicht beeindrucken.  
  
Tanges: _Und wie sollen wir den jetzt finden?_  
  
Bermonn: _Du könntest doch mal nachfragen._  
  
Tanges: _Ach, und wonach soll ich fragen?_  
  
Bermonn: _Na, ob sie ihn gesehen haben._  
  
Tanges: _Wann schaltest du eigentlich mal dein Gehirn ein. Wie soll ich denn nach etwas fragen, was ich selber   
nicht weiß?_  
  
Londin: _Unter diesen Umständen muss es wohl sein. Sein Name ist Sidney, ziemlich groß, dunkle Haare, mehr   
kann ich dir auch nicht sagen._  
  
Tanges: _Na toll. Und damit soll ich zurechtkommen?_  
  
Londin: _Besser als nichts._  
  
Tanges: _Na ja._  
  
Notgedrungen musste Tanges wohl mit diesen Informationen vorlieb nehmen. Allerdings konnte ihm niemand   
eine Antwort auf seine Fragen geben, zwar gaben einige an einen großen Mann gesehen zu haben, aber was   
damit anfangen konnten sie nicht.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte Bermonn die Nase gestrichen voll.  
  
Bermonn: _So finden wir ihn nie! Ich finde wir sollten mal ein bisschen Radau machen, dann kommt er schon   
aus seinem Versteck gekrochen._  
  
Tanges: _Bist du irre? Ich kann von hier aus bis nach Tokyo spucken und du willst Radau machen. Aber ohne   
mich._  
  
Bermonn: _Es war ja nur ein Vorschlag._  
  
Londin: _Noch so'n Vorschlag und ich geb' dir einen mit nem Vorschlag'hammer'. Wie kann man nur so   
dämlich sein?_  
  
Bermonn: _Haltet ihr mich eigentlich für total bescheuert?_  
  
Londin&Tanges: _JA!_  
  
Als die beiden um dies nächste Ecke gingen sahen sie etwas was ihnen gar nicht gefiel: Ein Mädchen auf einem   
Fahrrad mit sehr blauen Haaren.  
  
Bermonn: _Ist das, das was ich denke?_  
  
Londin: _Wenn du denkst, dass es eine Amazone ist, dann ja._  
  
Tanges: _Irgendwie gefällt mir das nicht._  
  
Londin: _Mir auch nicht. Hattest du nicht gesagt, dass die Amazone die du verfolgt hast in Richtung Küste   
unterwegs war?_  
  
Tanges: _Ja, hatte ich._  
  
Londin: _Nun sieht so aus, als hätten wir ihr Ziel gefunden._  
  
Bermonn: _Aber nur wegen einer einzelnen Amazone?_  
  
Londin: _Wo eine ist, sind auch mehrere. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere werden Amazonen immer von einem   
Triumvirat geleitet._   
  
Bermonn: _Ja, und?_  
  
Tanges: _Du meinst die Dritte ist hier?_  
  
Londin: _Im Dorf war sie jedenfalls nicht. Ich frage mich, wie viele Wachen sie wohl dabei hat._  
  
Tanges: _Soweit ich weiß, müssten es fünf sein._  
  
Bermonn: _Na und. Die Amazonen können uns doch vollkommen schnuppe sein. Und selbst wenn, wir haben   
ihr ganzes Dorf geschlagen, da dürften sechs mehr keine Probleme bereiten._  
  
Londin: _Unterschätze nie deinen Gegner. Man kann nie wissen._  
  
Tanges: _Ein weiser Spruch._  
  
Londin: _Ach, sei still!_  
  
Ryoga: „Entschuldigung."  
  
Den dreien rutschte fast das Herz in die Hose.  
  
Tanges: „Was...was willst du?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ich wollte sie nur fragen, wie man aus der Stadt raus kommt."  
  
Tanges: „Da müssen sie sich einfach nur umdrehen und immer geradeaus weiter laufen."  
  
Ryoga: „Vielen Dank!"  
  
Tanges: „Gern geschehen."  
  
Ryoga machte sich sofort auf den Weg, nur leider nicht in die richtige Richtung.  
  
Londin: _Was wollte der?_  
  
Tanges: _Nur wissen wie man aus der Stadt raus kommt._  
  
Bermonn: _Raus?_  
  
Londin: _Müsste er dazu nicht in die andere Richtung laufen?_  
  
Tanges: _Scheint's nicht so mit der Orientierung zu haben._  
  
Bermonn: _Leute gibt's, die gibt's gar nicht._  
  
Londin: _Das dachte ich auch gerade._  
  
  
Kuno: „Ranma Saotome!"  
  
Es war wieder ein mal das üblich Bild. Kuno kam auf einen mehr als gelangweilten Ranma zugestürmt.  
  
Ranma: „So langsam wird das echt langweilig."  
  
Er wollte Kuno bereits einen Tritt verpassen, als...  
  
Akane: „Ranma, warte!"  
  
Das tat Ranma auch, nur Kuno nicht. Die Folge war ein schöner roter Streifen quer über Ranmas Gesicht.  
  
Ranma: „Was sollte das denn?"  
  
Kuno: „Akane Liebste! Ich bin dir für deine Hilfe zu tausend Dank verpflichtet."  
  
Akane: „Ich wollte dich nur bitte mir was übrig zu lassen."  
  
Ranma: „Übrig zu lassen? Wovon?"  
  
Akane: „Von Kuno natürlich, du Idiot."  
  
Ranma: „Wozu?"  
  
Akane: „Sidney hat mir eine neue Technik gezeigt und ich glaube, dass ich sie jetzt beherrsche."  
  
Ranma: „Na von mir aus. Mach doch was du willst."  
  
Ranma trat ein Stück zur Seite um Akane machen zu lassen. Was dann aber passierte hielt er nicht für möglich.  
  
Akane: „Komm zu mir Kuno."  
  
Ranma: „Was zum..."  
  
Kuno: „Ich komme, Liebste."  
  
Er kam auf Akane zugestürmt und sie...nahm ihn in die Arme. Ranma wäre fast geplatzt. Aber bereits im   
nächsten Moment lag Kuno bewusstlos auf dem Boden.  
  
Ranma: „Was war denn das eben?"  
  
Akane: „Die Technik der schlafenden Hand."  
  
Ranma: „Warum hast du das getan?"  
  
Akane: „Das habe ich doch schon gesagt."  
  
Ranma: „Wieso hast du Kuno umarmt?"  
  
Akane: „Ich verstehe nicht."  
  
Ranma: „Es ist nicht zu fassen!"  
  
Akane: „Du hast ja gar nicht richtig aufgepasst."  
  
Ranma: „Und ob ich aufgepasst habe! Ich hab' doch alles gesehen!"   
  
Akane: „Nichts hast du gesehen!"  
  
Ranma: „Ich habe sehr wohl gesehen, dass du Kuno umarmt hast!"  
  
Akane: „Aber darum geht es gar nicht. Du achtest ja nie auf das, was ich tue. Du hast immer nur dich selbst im   
Kopf. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir zwei fast geheiratet hätten."  
  
Ranma: „Du wolltest es doch unbedingt. Ich habe damit kein Problem."  
  
Akane: „Wenn das so ist. Dann hau doch ab!"  
  
Mit einem saftigen Tritt wurde Ranma erst mal ein Freiflug über Nerima spendiert, während Akane wütend   
davon stapfte.  
Nicht allzu weit landete Ranma kopfüber auf dem Dach eines Hauses.  
  
Ranma: „Was hat sie denn jetzt schon wieder? Und was sollte das eben mit Kuno? Jedes mal wenn ich glaube   
ich hätte sie verstanden, tut sie etwas ganz anderes."  
  
  
Zuhause verspürte Akane irgendwie das Bedürfnis über das erlebte zu sprechen. Zufälligerweise kam gerade   
Sidney-j des Weges und musste sich Akanes Beschwerde über Ranma anhören.  
  
Akane: „Es ist doch einfach nicht zu fassen. Oder was meinst du dazu?"  
  
Sidney-j: „Der optische Eindruck spricht scheinbar für Ranmas Version."  
  
Akane: „Was, du meinst also er hätte Recht?!"  
  
Sidney-j: „Nein, aber für ihn sah es wohl so aus, als würdest du Kuno umarmen. Er weiß nichts von dieser   
Technik, also hat er seine eigenen Rückschlüsse gezogen."  
  
Akane: „Müsst ihr Männer eigentlich immer zusammenhalten?"  
  
Sidney-j: „Ich verstehe nicht. Dieses Gespräch in seiner jetzigen Form fortzusetzen, hat keinen Sinn."  
  
Akane: „Weil ihr Männer alle Beziehungswracks seid."  
  
Sidney-j: „Warte hier."  
  
Er stand auf und verließ den Raum, bereits kurze Zeit später kam er in seiner Originalform wieder und setzte   
sich neben Akane.  
  
Sidney: „Ich glaube jetzt geht es besser. Mit meinem ‚zweiten Ich' über Beziehungen zu sprechen hat wirklich   
keinen Sinn."  
  
Akane: „Ach ja. Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Tut mir leid."  
  
Sidney: „Halb so wild. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, Was ich darüber denke. Nun ja, wie soll ich   
sagen, sei doch froh."  
  
Akane: „Froh? Warum sollte ich darüber froh sein.? Kannst du mir das mal erklären?!"  
  
Sidney: „Sieh's doch mal von der Seite: Ranma war doch eifersüchtig, oder nicht? Sonst hätte er wohl kaum so   
reagiert."  
  
Akane: „Meinst du?"  
  
Sidney: „Ja, meine ich. Ich habe bereits viele Paare erlebt und glaub mir, Eifersucht ist das beste Anzeichen."  
  
Akane: „Anzeichen wofür?"  
  
Sidney: „Oh Gott! Wenn du das nicht weißt, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Mach dir darüber Gedanken und du   
wirst herausfinden, was ich meine."  
  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sich die drei Späher wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt versammelt. Brutus hatte bereits ein   
kleines Lagerfeuer in Gang gebracht und kochte irgend etwas.  
  
Brutus: _Und, habt ihr ihn gefunden?_  
  
Londin: _Leider nein. Das ganze ist dann doch komplizierter als wir dachten._  
  
Tanges: _Hätte ich ein paar mehr Informationen, hätten wir ihn bereits._  
  
Brutus: _Was für Informationen?_  
  
Londin: _Da er der einzige von uns mit Japanischkenntnissen ist, musste ich ihm die spärlichen Informationen,   
die ich besitze, zur Verfügung stellen._  
  
Brutus: _Ach so._  
  
Bermonn: _Was sollen wir jetzt tun?_  
  
Brutus: _Im Moment habe ich keine Ahnung._  
  
Londin: _Vielleicht weiß ich etwas, das uns weiterhelfen könnte._  
  
Brutus: _Und was ist das?_  
  
Londin: _Wir haben vorhin eine Amazone gesehen._  
  
Brutus: _Sicher?_  
  
Tanges: _Absolut sicher._  
  
Londin: _Ich habe mir die Mühe gemacht und sie verfolgt._  
  
Brutus: _Und?_  
  
Londin: _Sie arbeitet in einem Restaurant, zusammen mit einem Amazonenmann._  
  
Brutus: _So was passiert. Wie kann uns das helfen?_  
  
Londin: _Nun das Restaurant gehört einer Person namens Cologne._  
  
Brutus: _Cologne! Die Cologne?_  
  
Londin: _Ja, kein Zweifel. Ich habe die alte Mumie mit eigenen Augen gesehen._  
  
Brutus: _Hm...Das könnte durchaus von Nutzen sein._  
  
Bermonn: _Wieso?_  
  
Londin: _Sidney hat eine Weile bei den Amazonen zugebracht. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er mit Cologne   
in Kontakt steht._  
  
Tanges: _Ah, jaja. Ich verstehe._  
  
Bermonn: _Aber ich nicht._  
  
Die anderen drei begannen wieder einmal an Bermonns Dumpfheit zu verzweifeln.  
  
  
Es war bereits recht spät und das Cat Café hatte vor kurzem geschlossen. Cologne kümmerte sich gerade um Do-  
Lin und Mousse wurde in der Küche mit dem Abwasch gequält, während Shampoo noch die letzten Reste von   
den Tischen räumte.  
Es klopfte an die Tür.  
  
Shampoo: „Geschlossen!"  
  
Bereits wenige Augenblicke später lag die Tür in Trümmern und drei Männer kamen hereingestürmt.  
  
Londin: *Jetzt ist nicht mehr geschlossen.*  
  
Shampoo ging in Kampfstellung.  
  
Shampoo: *Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?*  
  
Londin: *Gleich zwei Fragen auf einmal. Und ich hoffte unser Ruf wäre schon vorausgeeilt.*  
  
Shampoo: *Ihr seid...Ihr habt mein Dorf angegriffen!*  
  
Bermonn: *Kluges Mädchen.*  
  
Shampoo: *Ihr werdet für meine Schwestern bezahlen!*  
  
Tanges: *Kein Sorge. Deinen Schwestern geht's gut, abgesehen von ein paar kleineren Kratzern vielleicht. Nur   
euer Dorf sollte vielleicht mal renoviert werden.*   
  
Shampoo: *Ihr werdet trotzdem für diese Beleidigung bezahlen!*  
  
Bermonn: *Willst du ganz alleine gegen uns kämpfen? Das wäre eher ungesund für dich.*  
  
Shampoo: *Ich bin nicht allein.*  
  
Sofort ging sie zum Angriff über. Bermonn und Tanges zückten ihre Waffen, während Londin, fast gelangweilt,   
Shampoos Angriffe abblockte.  
  
Londin: *Nicht schlecht, Mädchen!*  
  
Shampoo: *Das ist erst der Anfang!*  
  
Londin: *He ihr zwei. Wie wär's? Ihr könntet ja mal das Gebäude nach den anderen durchsuchen.*  
  
Bermonn&Tanges: *Jawohl!*  
  
Wenige Sekunden später waren bereits Tanges und Bermonns Arme in Stahlketten eingewickelt.  
  
Mousse: *Ihr geht nirgendwo hin!*  
  
Bermonn: *Was soll dieses Spielchen?*  
  
Ein kurzer Ruck von Bermonn und Mousse lag auf dem Boden. Gleichzeitig lösten sich auch die Ketten.  
Bevor Mousse wieder aufstehen konnte verspürt er bereits etwas sehr scharfes an seiner Kehle.  
  
Tanges: *Ich würde nicht aufstehen.*  
  
Mit seinem zweiten Schwert schlug Tanges auf Mousse' Hinterkopf.  
  
Shampoo: *Mousse!*  
  
Diese kleine Unachtsamkeit kostete Shampoo einen harten Treffer von Londin, durch den sie zu Boden ging.  
Tanges drehte währenddessen wieder die scharfe Seite des Schwertes nach vorne.  
  
Tanges: _Der schläft erst mal eine Weile._  
  
Londin: _Sie auch._  
  
Bermonn: _Da hätten wir ja die zwei. Fehlt nur noch die alte Schachtel._  
  
Cologne: *Was tut ihr hier?*  
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Cologne dazu bequemt, sich zum Kampfplatz zu begeben.  
  
Londin: *Ah, welch eine Ehre.*  
  
Cologne: *Ihr habt Shampoo und Mousse besiegt. Alle Achtung!*  
  
Bermonn: *Kein Problem.*  
  
Cologne: *Ich werde es euch nicht so einfach machen.*  
  
Urplötzlich startete Cologne einen Überraschungsangriff auf Londin. Doch bevor sie auch nur in seine Nähe kam   
wurde sie bereits von irgend etwas gegen die Wand geschleudert. Ein Mann in einem weitem, braunen Umhang   
betrat den Raum. Man konnte unter der Kapuze nichts erkennen, außer Dunkelheit.  
  
Brutus: *Nicht so forsch, alte Dame. Sie könnten sich was brechen. Und das wollen wir doch nicht.*  
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich Cologne von dem Treffer erholt.  
  
Cologne: *Wer sind sie und was wollen sie hier?*  
  
Tanges: *Witzig! Das hat das Mädchen hier auch schon gefragt.*  
  
Cologne: *Hat euch unser Dorf nicht schon gereicht? Müsst ihr auch noch uns verfolgen?!*  
  
Brutus: *Oh bitte! Wofür halten sie uns? Wir wollen eigentlich nicht viel von ihnen. Abgesehen von ihrer Hilfe.*  
  
Cologne: *Von uns haben sie keine Hilfe zu erwarten!*  
  
Brutus: *Das dachte ich mir bereits. Aber keine Sorge, ihre Kooperation ist nicht von Nöten.*  
  
Brutus streckte seinen Arm nach vorne.  
  
Brutus: *Schlafenszeit, Cologne.*  
  
Die Kugel traf Cologne mit voller Wucht und wieder wurde sie gegen die Wand geschleudert, wo sie bewusstlos   
liegenblieb.  
  
Brutus: _Bermonn. Du schaffst den Jungen und die alte Schachtel nach hinten!_  
  
Bermonn: _Jawohl!_  
  
Brutus: _Londin! Du sorgst dafür, dass das Mädchen Hilfe holt!_  
  
Londin: _Jawohl!_  
  
Brutus: _Und du Tanges..._  
  
Tanges: _Jawohl!_  
  
Brutus: _Du räumst das Chaos hier auf! Ist ja nicht mit anzusehen._  
  
Tanges: _Typisch! An mir bleibt wieder mal die Drecksarbeit hängen._  
  
Bermonn: _Du bist halt einfach zu gut darin._  
  
Tanges: _Ach komm! Geh' spielen!_  
  
  
Es war bereits recht spät und Genma, Soun und Kasumi waren bereits zu Bett gegangen. Akane, Ranma und   
Nabiki schauten noch ein bisschen fern. Sidney war noch bei Dr. Tofu. Jedenfalls war er das, denn er kam gerade   
zur Tür hinein.  
  
  
Sidney: „Ihr seid ja noch wach."  
  
Ranma: „Warum nicht? Ist doch erst um 11."  
  
Sidney: „Ich mein' ja nur."  
  
Nabiki: „Wie war's eigentlich bei Dr. Tofu?"  
  
Sidney: „.........."  
  
Ranma: „Ach da bist du jeden Abend."  
  
Akane: „Was machst du denn bei Dr. Tofu?"  
  
Sidney: „Er...ist so ziemlich die einzige Person in dieser Stadt mit der man sich vernünftig unterhalten kann."  
  
Nabiki: „Soso. Und was ist mit Kasumi?"  
  
Sidney: „.........." Das ist nicht gut. Das ist überhaupt nicht gut. Das ist sogar ziemlich schlecht.  
  
Nabiki: „Na was ist jetzt?"  
  
Sidney: „Äh....."  
  
Zu Sidneys Freude kam genau in diesem Moment Besuch und zwar von Shampoo. Und wie für Shampoo üblich,   
wählte sie den direktesten Weg.  
  
Ranma: „Hallo Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo: „Ranma, Airen!"  
  
Die ziemlich stürmische Begrüßung von Shampoo drückte Ranma beinahe die Luft ab. Und die von Akane   
hervorgerufen Beule schmerzte ebenfalls.  
  
Nabiki: „Jaja. Ranma ist und bleibt ein Ladykiller."  
  
Sidney: „Uh, das Veilchen sieht aber gar nicht gut aus."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkten die anderen ebenfalls Shampoos blaues Auge.  
  
Ranma: „Wo kommt das denn her? Das sieht wirklich böse aus."  
  
Nun rückte Shampoo mit der ganzen Geschichte raus. Zuerst herrschte ziemliche Stille, bis...  
  
Kasumi: „Du solltest dein Auge kühlen, warte ich hole etwas Eis."  
  
Sidney: „Kasumi? Ich dachte du wärst im Bett."  
  
Kasumi: „Leider kann man in diesem Haus nicht immer schlafen."  
  
Nabiki: „Das stimmt allerdings."  
  
Akane: „Wir sollten vielleicht zum Thema zurückkommen."  
  
Ranma: „Genau. Bist du sicher, dass das stimmt was du da erzählst?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, ich ganz sicher."  
  
Sidney: „Vier Mann haben euer ganzes Dorf besiegt? Mach aber mal nen Punkt, Mädchen!"  
  
Shampoo: „Es ist die Wahrheit. Sie sind stark."  
  
Ranma: „Wenn sie Cologne besiegt haben, sind sie auf keinen Fall schlecht. Soviel steht fest."  
  
Sidney: „Stellt sich mir nur die Frage, was wir da tun sollen."  
  
Shampoo: „Ranma ist stark, er wird sie besiegen."  
  
Ranma: „Also, da bin ich mir ausnahmsweise mal nicht so sicher. Wenn das stimmt, was du über ihren Anführer   
erzählt hast, dann stehe ich nicht unbedingt zu gut dar."   
  
Sidney: „Du meinst, wir stehen nicht allzu gut da."  
  
Shampoo: „Du wollen auch kämpfen?"  
  
Sidney: „Ein kleines Dankeschön, dafür dass ihr mir ein paar eurer Techniken beigebracht habt."   
  
Ranma: „Zu zweit sieht das ganz schon ein bisschen besser aus."  
  
Shampoo: „Zu dritt, Ranma."  
  
Akane: „Zu Viert."  
  
Ranma: „Wie bitte?! Kommt nicht in Frage, Akane."  
  
Akane: „Ach und warum nicht?"  
  
Ranma: „Du weißt doch warum."  
  
Akane: „Ka-kann es sein? Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?"  
  
Ranma: „Wa...Wie kommst du da drauf? Nein, du würdest uns einfach nur im Weg stehen!"  
  
Akane: „Ach ja? Ist das so?!"  
  
Ranma: „Ja so ist es!"  
  
Akane: „Dann kann ich ja gehen!"  
  
Wütend stapfte Akane davon.  
  
Ranma: „Was war denn das schon wieder?"  
  
Nabiki: „Sag bloß, das weißt du nicht?"  
  
Ranma: „Kann mir auch egal sein. Jedenfalls sind wir noch zu dritt."  
  
Sidney: „Shampoo wird uns in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand kaum eine Hilfe sein."  
  
Shampoo: „Ich bin OK. Ich kann kämpfen!"  
  
Ranma: „Er hat Recht. Du kannst ja kaum noch richtig stehen. Es ist wirklich besser wenn du erst mal hier   
Bleibst."  
  
Shampoo: „Aber..."  
  
Ranma: „Kein aber. Sei so lieb und tu was ich sage."  
  
Shampoo: „Aber...na gut. Ich werden hier bleiben."  
  
Ranma: „So ist's brav. Los, Sidney! Wir haben was zu tun."  
  
Sidney: „Ich sag' noch schnell Kasumi Bescheid, dass sie sich bitte um Shampoo kümmert."  
  
Er ging schnell aus dem Wohnzimmer Richtung Küche, aber bereits auf dem Flur traf er Kasumi.  
  
Sidney: „Dich such ich. Könntest du dich bitte ein bisschen um Shampoo kümmern während wir weg sind?"  
  
Kasumi: „Aber natürlich."  
  
Sidney dreht sich bereits wieder um und wollte zu Ranma, als...  
  
Kasumi: „Sidney? Warum gehst du mir in letzter Zeit eigentlich aus dem Weg?"  
  
Sidney: „Ai...das ist...also..."  
  
Nabiki: „Jaja, die Liebe ist ein gefährliches Spiel."  
  
Zu Sidneys Unglück kam gerade Nabiki des Wegs. Er wäre am Liebsten im Boden versunken. Bevor Kasumi   
jedoch etwas antworten konnte, kam der rettende Gong in Form von Ranma und schleifte den vor Schreck starr   
gewordenen Sidney mit sich.   
  
  
Auf halbem Weg zum Cat Café wachte Sidney dann endlich wieder auf.  
Im Cat Café selber fanden die beiden allerdings niemanden. Und abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass die Tür   
fehlte, sah eigentlich alles recht normal aus.  
  
Ranma: „Die haben wohl aufgeräumt."  
  
Sidney: „Nicht nur das. Sie sind auch nicht mehr da."  
  
Ranma: „Mal schauen, vielleicht finden wir etwas."  
  
Nach kurzem Suchen fand Ranma am Tresen eine kleine Karte.  
  
Ranma: „Was ist das?"  
  
Sidney: „Eine Karte vielleicht?"  
  
Ranma: „Das weiß ich auch. Ich meine was das soll."  
  
Sidney: „Wahrscheinlich wollen sie, dass wir dort hinkommen. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass sie uns erwarten."  
  
Ranma: „Dann war Shampoo..."  
  
Sidney: „Nur die Botin, die nach uns geschickt wurde, richtig."  
  
Ranma: „Wie auch immer. Wenn sie uns haben wollen, können sie uns auch kriegen."  
  
Sidney: „Genau meine Meinung."  
  
Die beiden folgten der Karte, was allerdings etwas Zeit in Anspruch nahm, da die Karte nicht unbedingt sehr   
genau gezeichnet war.  
  
Ranma: „Man könnte meinen, dass Ryoga diese Karte gezeichnet hat."  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie endlich am Zielort an. Zufälligerweise war es genau der Ort, an dem Sidney und   
Ranma zum zweiten mal miteinander kämpften. Auf dem Feld konnte man bereits von weitem ein Lagerfeuer   
ausfindig machen. Sidney und Ranma verzichteten darauf vorsichtig vorzurücken und rannten einfach darauf zu.  
Dort angekommen stellten sie fest, dass außer den bewußtlosen Mousse und Cologne, niemand anwesend war.  
  
Ranma: „Was soll das? Wie auf'm Präsentierteller."  
  
Sidney: „Ich gratuliere uns, Ranma. Wir sind soeben wie blutige Anfänger in ihre Falle getappt."  
  
Tanges: „Nur gut, dass du es noch bemerkt hast."  
  
Mittlerweile waren Ranma und Sidney von Bermonn, Londin und Tanges umzingelt.  
  
Ranma: „Sollten das nicht vier sein?"  
  
Tanges: „Unser Boss, hält es nicht für nötig anwesend zu sein."  
  
Londin: _Wäre ja schön, wenn man auch ein Wort verstehen könnte. Aber was soll's._  
  
Sidney: _Das ist wohl Pech!_  
  
Ranma: „Wa-was war das denn?"  
  
Sidney: „Was war was?"  
  
Ranma: „Was du eben gesagt hast."  
  
Sidney: „Das war meine Muttersprache."  
  
Tanges: „Schön, dass du dich noch daran erinnerst."  
  
Sidney: „Man tut, was man kann."  
  
Ranma: „Was wollt ihr?"  
  
Tanges: „Von dir wollen wir gar nichts. Du kannst verschwinden, wenn du willst."  
  
Ranma: „Jetzt bin ich schon so weit gekommen, da werde ich nicht aufgeben."  
  
Sidney: „Verschwinde lieber, Ranma."  
  
Tanges: „Ja, genau, Ranma! Tu was er sagt. Ist viel gesünder für dich."  
  
Ranma: „Ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich."  
  
Sidney: „Freunde?"  
  
Tanges: „Wenn du unbedingt willst."  
  
Londin: _Was ist jetzt?_  
  
Tanges: _Der Junge hier will mitkämpfen._  
  
Bermonn: _Wenn er darauf besteht. Von mir aus._  
  
Sidney: „Worum geht es eigentlich."  
  
Tanges: „Worum es geht?! Das kann ich dir sagen. Es geht um dich."  
  
Sidney: „Mich? Was habe ich euch denn getan?"  
  
Tanges: „Du weißt es nicht? Dann werde ich es dir wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen. Markus Hikaru, den du getötet   
hast, er war die einzige Person die sich um mich gekümmert hat und mein bester Freund. Ich bin hier   
um mich für seinen Tod zu rächen. Du wirst dafür mit deinem Blut bezahlen!"  
  
Tanges zog seine beiden Katanas und ging in Angriffsposition. Ranma unterdessen war wie erschlagen.  
  
Ranma: „Da-da-das ist nicht wahr was er sagt, oder?"  
  
Sidney: „......"  
  
Ranma: „ODER!?"  
  
Sidney: „Markus Hikaru. Diesen Namen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört."  
  
Tanges: „Leugnen ist zwecklos!"  
  
Sidney: „Ja! Markus Hikaru ist tot. Tot wegen mir." 


	11. Die Wahrheit

Der Unbekannte – Finale  
  
Sidney: „Ja! Markus Hikaru ist tot. Tot wegen mir."  
  
Bedrückende Stille trat ein, als Sidney das sagte. Ranma zweifelte vollkommen an dem Bild, welches er sich bis   
jetzt von Sidney ausmalte. Ein Mörder? War das möglich? Warum? Tausende von fragen schossen Ranma durch   
den Kopf, wurde aber abrupt wieder aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen.  
  
Sidney: „Ranma, bitte geh' jetzt. Das ist nicht dein Problem."  
  
Ranma: „Genau das we...Nein...ich bleibe. Als du nach Kasumi gesucht hast, hat mir Shampoo das Versprechen   
abgenommen mich um das Problem zu kümmern. Und ich halte mein Versprechen!"  
  
Tanges: „Na wie niedlich. Jetzt kommt auch noch einer der lieber einem Mörder hilft als sein Versprechen zu   
brechen."  
  
Sidney: „Danke...Ranma."  
  
Ranma: „Ich mach das ganz bestimmt nicht wegen dir!"  
  
Sidney: „Ich...verstehe."  
  
Londin: _Könnten wir dann vielleicht mal anfangen._  
  
Tanges: _Von mir aus, aber Sidney gehört mir!_  
  
Londin und Bermonn blickten sich kurz fragen an, stimmten dann aber zu.  
  
Bermonn: _Und was ist mit dem anderen? Der reicht ja nicht für zwei._  
  
Londin: _Das gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit..._  
  
Plötzlich flog eine Münze in die Luft.  
  
Londin: _Kopf oder Zahl?_  
  
Er fing die Münze und hielt sie fest in seiner Faust.  
  
Bermonn: _Kopf._  
  
Londin öffnete seine Faust und...  
  
Londin: _Dein Gegner._  
  
Bermonn: _Wer sagt's denn!_  
  
Londin: _Sag Bescheid wenn du Hilfe brauchst._  
  
Bermonn: _Pah!_  
  
Ranma und Bermonn stellten sich gegenüber, jederzeit bereit zum Angriff. Tanges war ebenfalls bereit, nur   
Sidney sah etwas desorientiert aus. Fast gleichzeitig begannen die Kämpfe. Mit großem Geschick führte   
Bermonn seinen Stab, aber Ranma war einfach zu schnell für ihn, mit fast spielender Leichtigkeit wich er seinen   
Angriffen aus. Sidney wendete eine andere Strategie an, er blieb immer außerhalb der Reichweite von Tanges   
angriffen, es schien als wüsste er, dass er nicht schnell genug für ihn sein würde.  
  
Tanges: _Komm schon, stell dich!_  
  
Sidney: _Noch nicht!_  
  
Währenddessen verlief der Kampf der anderen Beiden noch immer genauso wie er begonnen hatte. Allerdings   
wurde Ranma etwas langweilig und er wollte den Kampf schnell beenden. Er wich einem hohen Schlag von   
Bermonn nach unten aus und rammte ihm seine Faust in den Magen. Aber alles was ihm das einbrachte war ein   
stark schmerzende Hand.  
  
Ranma: „Auauau! Mann, dem sein Panzer ist vielleicht hart!"  
  
Während Ranma seine Hand kühlte bemerkte Bermonn einen Druck in seiner Bauchgegend. Als er nach unten   
Blickte sah er einen tiefen Eindruck in seinem Brustpanzer.  
  
Bermonn: _Ach du Schande, der Kleine hat es tatsächlich geschafft meinen Panzer zu beschädigen. Hut ab!_  
  
Auch Ranma bemerkte jetzt, dass nicht der Panzer für seine Schmerzen verantwortlich war.  
  
Ranma: „Verdammt noch eins. Wenn allein seine Bauchmuskeln so hart sind... Wenn er mich trifft kann ich   
einpacken!"  
  
Der Kampf ging schnell weiter.  
Unterdessen war Sidney immer noch damit beschäftigt vor Tanges zu weichen.  
  
Tanges: _Hör auf mich zu beleidigen und kämpfe wie ein Mann!_  
  
Sidney: _Wenn du mich besiegen willst musst du dich erst mal beruhigen._  
  
Tanges: _Ich werde mich erst beruhigen, wenn dein blutiger Leichnam vor mir liegt._  
  
Sidney: _Schlecht für dich. Du bist wie früher, jedesmal wenn du wütend bist werden deine Angriffe   
unkoordiniert und lesbar. Nach so langer Zeit hast du nichts dazu gelernt!_  
  
Tanges: _Woher willst du das wissen? Hör auf Markus zu beleidigen, indem du so sprichst wie er!_  
  
Sidney: _Ich kannte Markus recht gut, weißt du?_  
  
Vielleicht hätte Sidney das nicht sagen sollen, denn das machte Tanges nur noch wütender, aber genau das   
wollte Sidney anscheinend. Tanges Angriffe würden immer schlechter, fast stümperhaft.  
Unterdessen machte Ranma einen großen Fehler. Einer kleinen Unachtsamkeit zu folge musste er einen von   
Bermonns Angriffen blocken. Der Schmerz in Ranmas Arm war extrem, Bermonn hingegen war sehr überrascht,   
dass der Arm nicht gebrochen war. Trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Arm kämpfte Ranma weiter. Er musste sich   
langsam wirklich Gedanken darüber machen, was er tun sollte. Er dachte zuerst noch an das ‚Hiryu Shoten Ha',   
aber bei Bermonn konnte es Ranma nicht anwenden. Zum einen kämpfte er eher stationär und wartete auf   
Ranmas Angriffe und zum andren, selbst wenn er sich in eine Spirale locken ließe, würde sich sein Ki   
verflüchtigen bevor Ranma im Zentrum angelangt wäre. Und der ‚Moko Takabisha'? Wenn er bei Sidney schon   
kaum Schaden anrichtete, würde Bermonn darüber doch nur lachen. Umisen-ken war die einzige Möglichkeit die   
ihm einfiel. Sofort löschte er alle Anzeichen für seine Präsenz.  
  
Bermonn: _Was zum...Er ist wie...wie ein Geist._  
  
Vor Bermonns Augen verschwand plötzlich Ranma. So sehr sich Bermonn auch konzentrierte, er konnte ihn   
nicht ausmachen. Bereits wenige Augenblicke später hagelten Dutzende von Schlägen auf seinen Rücken nieder   
und ließen ihn in die Knie gehen. Aber die Schmerzen waren erträglich und er konnte recht schnell wieder   
aufstehen. Für Ranma bedeutete das einen neuen Versuch. Erneut zwangen Ranmas Schläge Bermonn in die   
Knie, aber diesmal kam er nicht so schnell wieder hoch.  
  
Londin: _Hey, Bermonn! Brauchst du Hilfe?_  
  
Bermonn: _Nein..._  
  
Ranma nutzte die Gunst der Gelegenheit und startete eine schmerzhafte Schlag-Tritt-Kombination.  
  
Bermonn: _Ich...ich hab's mir anders überlegt._  
  
Ohne Verzögerung beteiligte sich Londin am Kampf.  
  
Ranma: „Hey, zwei gegen einen? Ihr Feiglinge!"  
  
Londin ging direkt in den Angriff über und diesmal war Ranma wirklich gefordert. Londin war fast so gut wie   
Sidney und auch sein Kampfstil ähnelte stark dem von Sidneys. Das verschaffte Ranma den kleinen Vorteil   
seinen Gegner bereits zu kennen. Außerdem schienen Londins Techniken fast wie aus dem Lehrbuch ausgeführt,   
ohne Abweichung von der Vorlage. Dennoch blieb er ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner. Da Ranma sich   
einmal daran gewöhnt hatte versuchte er auch bei ihm das Umisen-ken. Wieder löschte er seine Präsenz und   
bewegte sich hinter den Rücken des Opfers. Er wollte gerade seinen ersten Schlag ansetzen, als sich Londin   
plötzlich elegant zur Seite drehte, dabei den rechten Arm Ranmas packte und ihn schließlich nach hinten zog.   
Genau darauf schien auch Bermonn gewartet zu haben, denn genau in diesem Moment schnappte er sich Ranmas   
linken Arm und zog diesen nach hinten. Ranma befand sich jetzt in einer sehr prekären Situation, denn er konnte   
sich nicht von selbst befreien, je mehr er es versuchte und je mehr er sich bewegte, desto fester wurde der Druck   
auf seine Arme und damit auch der Schmerz.  
  
Ranma: „Hey Sidney! Ich könnte jetzt echt ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen!"  
  
Sein Aufruf blieb von Sidney nicht ungehört.  
  
Sidney: _Tut mir Leid, Kleiner, aber ich habe was zu erledigen._  
  
Tanges: _Du bleibst hier!_  
  
Sidney: _Das bezweifle ich._  
  
Er bereitete einen Ki-Blast vor, aber anstatt auf Tanges zu zielen feuerte er ihn auf den Boden kurz vor Tanges.   
Die Trümmerstücke rissen Tanges von den Beinen und er fiel nach hinten um.  
Sidney nutzte den günstigen Augenblick um zu Ranma zu gelangen.  
  
Londin: _Na komm schon! Schlag uns und der Kleine hier wird in Zukunft nur noch mit den Beinen kämpfen._  
  
Ranma und Sidney blickten sich kurz tief in die Augen. Das allein reichte den beiden um sich einen Plan   
auszudenken. Ranma hob einfach seine Beine und...trat Sidney, so das alle vier umfielen. Der Schreck   
veranlasste Londin und Bermonn ihren Griff zu lösen. Am Boden rammte Ranma seinen Ellenbogen in Londins   
Seite. Er war ziemlich überrascht als sich Londin schreiend vor Schmerzen krümmte.  
  
Londin: _AHH...GENAU IN DIE WUNDE._  
  
Ranma: Gut, der ist außer Gefecht. Kommt der nächste.  
  
Er wollte als nächstes Bermonn angreifen, aber die scharfe Klinge an seinem Hals hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
Tanges: „Du solltest dich besser nicht bewegen."  
  
Hinter Tanges war Sidney auch wieder ganz klar, er streckte Tanges seine Handfläche entgegen und ließ einen   
Ki-Ball entstehen.  
  
Sidney: _Und du solltest lieber deine Waffen einstecken._  
  
Bermonn: _Und du deinen Ki-Ball_  
  
Dummerweise bedrohte Bermonn Sidney mir den Klingen die in seinem Kampfstab versteckt waren.  
Sidney überlegte einen Augenblick und ließ dann seinen Ball langsam schrumpfen. Überraschenderweise fiel   
plötzlich Bermonn bewusstlos zusammen. Tanges, der das bemerkte, dreht sich erschreckt um und entfernte   
dabei seine Klinge von Ranmas Kehle.  
  
Sidney: _Fehler!_  
  
Der Ki-Ball wuchs wieder und traf Tanges, wodurch dieser drei Meter weit geschleudert wurde und schließlich   
dort liegen blieb wo er aufschlug.  
Erst jetzt schauten sich Ranma und Sidney nach dem Grund für Bermonns Zusammenbruch um. Es war Akane   
die sie fanden.  
  
Ranma: „Akane, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Akane: „Denkst du ich lass mich so einfach abspeisen."  
  
Ranma: „Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher?"  
  
Akane: „Ich bin euch gefolgt und hab mich da hinten versteckt, bis ich eine Chance sah euch zu helfen."  
  
Währenddessen ging Sidney zu Londin, packte ihn an die Schulter und er schlief ein.  
  
Sidney: „Gute Arbeit, Akane."  
  
Akane: „Danke."  
  
Sidney: „Willst du nicht auch was sagen?"  
  
Ranma: „Es ist gefährlich hier. Du solltest besser verschwinden."  
  
Sidney: „Das war nicht das was ich meinte, aber ich stimme Ranma zu. Jetzt wird es noch viel ungemütlicher."  
  
Akane: „Aber..."  
  
Ranma: „Kein Aber! Bitte Akane, geh jetzt."  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick blickten sich beide in tief in die Augen.  
  
Akane: „Ja, ist gut. Ich werde gehen."  
  
Ranma: „Danke."  
  
Akane verließ den Kampfplatz, jedenfalls sah es so aus, denn in Wirklichkeit, versteckte sie sich wieder in   
sicherer Entfernung.  
  
Ranma: „Gut."  
  
„HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Ranma und Sidney drehten sich zu dem Lachen um und entdeckten eine vollkommen eingehüllte Person.  
  
Brutus: „Das Trisaster ist besiegt! [ironisch] Was für eine Überraschung?"  
  
Sidney: „Jetzt wird es erst richtig ernst, Ranma."  
  
Ranma: „Kein Problem!"  
  
Brutus: „Jetzt endlich sehen wir uns wieder. Es ist so lange her."  
  
Sidney: „Nur leider nicht lange genug."  
  
Brutus: „Sag' bloß, du freust dich nicht mich zu sehen."  
  
Sidney: „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden, dachte ich hätte alle Spuren verwischt."  
  
Brutus: „Nun, ja. Zuerst konnte ich dich auch nicht finden, aber vor zwei Jahren hat mir mein Sohn zum   
Fünfzigsten ein spezielles Geschenk gemacht: Ein Video auf dem du zu sehen warst. Es war nicht   
schwer, den Rest herauszufinden."  
  
Sidney: „Sag nicht du bist mir die letzten Jahre gefolgt."  
  
Brutus: „Es musste sein."  
  
Sidney: „Und das nur wegen so einer Lappalie?"  
  
Brutus: „Mein Bruder ist keine Lappalie!"  
  
Ranma: Noch einer...?   
  
Sidney: „Oh bitte! Was für Geschichten erzählst du hier eigentlich? Wir wissen doch beide ganz genau, dass dir   
dein Bruder ziemlich egal war, du hast ihn genauso gehasst, wie jeder andere auch."  
  
Brutus: „Er bleibt trotzdem mein Bruder, mein einziger Bruder. Blut ist dicker als Wasser, musst du wissen."  
  
Sidney: „Das sagst ausgerechnet du. Gib es zu, du bist hier weil du nicht ertragen hast, dass ich erkannt habe wer   
und was du bist."  
  
Brutus: „Dein Verrat, willst du wohl sagen. Du hast mich im Stich gelassen!"  
  
Sidney: „Du hast ja überlebt wie ich sehe. Wirklich schade..."  
  
Ranma: „Hey, unterhaltet euch gefälligst später! Ich hab' nicht ewig Zeit."  
  
Brutus: „Wenn wir hier fertig sind, ist es für eine Unterhaltung zu spät."  
  
Sidney: „Wir werden dennoch fortfahren. Es hat ja sowieso keinen Zweck."  
  
Brutus: „Wenn ihr wollt..."  
  
Ein schnelle Handbewegung später flog der weite Umhang durch die Luft und ein älterer, recht großer Mann   
kam zum Vorschein. Eine ähnlich Rüstung wie bei den anderen schützte seinen Körper, nur war sie wesentlich   
verzierter als die anderen. Und Ranma viel noch die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Brutus und Sidney auf, er schob es   
aber darauf, dass sich Europäer sowieso alle ähnlich sahen.  
  
Sidney: „Mein Güte, hast du das alte Ding noch immer nicht weggeschmissen?"  
  
Brutus: „Du wolltest kämpfen! Dann kämpfe jetzt und schweige!"  
  
Sidney: „Halte dich bereit, Ranma."  
  
Ranma: „Was, ich soll..."  
  
Sidney: „Wir werden gleichzeitig kämpfen, es muss sein."  
  
Ranma: „Na gut."  
  
Alle drei Kontrahenten gingen in Angriffsstellung und warteten nur auf den Beginn des Kampfes. Als hätten sie   
es so abgesprochen gingen alle drei gleichzeitig in den Angriff über. Obwohl Ranma und Sidney gleichzeitig   
kämpften, war Brutus etwas besser. Ihm reichte jeweils ein Arm und ein Bahn um die Beiden in Schach zu   
halten.  
  
Ranma: Junge, ist der gut!  
  
Bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde klar, dass die beiden so den Kampf nicht gewinnen könnten. Sie   
mussten sich etwas besseres Einfallen lassen. Für Sidney war klar, dass er sein Spezialgebiet hier zum Einsatz   
bringen musste.  
  
Sidney: „Mach weiter, Ranma!"  
  
Ranma: „Ok!"  
  
Ranma musste jetzt erst einmal alleine mit Brutus fertig werden, denn Sidney zog sich ein Stück zurück. Er   
bereitete einen etwa drei Meter großen Ki-Blast vor und feuerte ihn in einem Bogen ab, um Ranma nicht zu   
treffen. Fast gelangweilt, schoss Brutus mit einer einfachen Handbewegung einen Blast ab, der Sidneys zerstörte.  
  
Brutus: „War das schon alles."  
  
Sidney: „Noch nicht."  
  
Diesmal feuerte Sidney zwei Ki-Blasts gleichzeitig ab, so dass Brutus von zwei Seiten aus angegriffen wurde.   
Ranma verstand was das zu bedeuten hatte. Aber Brutus Bewegungen waren zu schnell, als dass Ranma   
rechtzeitig zuschlagen konnte.  
  
Sidney: So wird das auch nichts. Das ist nicht zu fassen. Ich muss mir was anderes ausdenken, aber was.  
  
Solange ihm nichts gescheites einfiel, feuerte er einfach weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass Brutus vielleicht einen   
Fehler machen würde, aber dieser kam nicht.  
  
Brutus: „Das ist vollkommen sinnlos. Hier, ich zeig's dir!"  
  
Um den nächsten Ki-Blast abzuwehren schnappte sich Brutus einfach Ranma und warf ihn dem Blast entgegen.   
In letzter Sekunde konnte Sidney noch den Kurs seines Blasts so verändern, dass Ranma nicht getroffen wurde.  
Für Ranma war es jetzt an der Zeit, wieder ein mal sein ‚Hiryu Shoten Ha' auszupacken. Erneut verwickelte er   
Brutus in eine Konfrontation und sorgte für eine spiralförmige Bewegung, aber als er Endpunkt angelangt war   
und er den finalen Schlag ausführte passierte nichts. Er starrte verwundert auf seinen gehobenen Arm und   
bemerkte deshalb nicht, dass Brutus einen Angriff vorbereitete. Ähnlich Sidneys ‚Ball der zwei   
Himmelssphären' bereitete er eine Ki-Kugel über seinem Kopf vor, aber die Farbe war ziemlich ungewöhnlich,   
ein dreckiges, ungesundes Gelb strahlte von der Kugel aus.  
  
Sidney: Er wird doch nicht...  
  
Sidney: „Nein!"  
  
So schnell er konnte ließ er einen Blast los, aber er war auf Ranma gerichtet.  
  
Brutus: „Ich hab' jetzt genug von dir! Stirb!"  
  
Kurz bevor die Kugel Ranma traf, wurde er durch Sidneys Ki-Blast aus der Gefahrenzone befördert. Ein Stein   
fiel von Ranmas und Sidneys Herzen, aber der laute Schrei hinter ihnen belehrte sie eines besseren. Wie vom   
Blitz getroffen rannte Ranma zu Akane und auch Sidney ließ Brutus erst einmal links liegen.  
  
Ranma: „Akane!? Alles in Ordnung?!"  
  
Kein Antwort kam von ihr, sie war bewusstlos.  
  
Ranma: „Du dumme Gans, warum kannst du nicht auf das hören, was ich sage?"  
  
Sidney: „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für so etwas. Sie lebt noch, aber nicht mehr lange, wenn sie hier   
liegen bleibt."  
  
Ranma: „Was!? Dann, dann müssen wir sie von hier wegbringen!"  
  
Sidney: „Ja, wenn du dich beeilst, hat sie gute Chancen zu überleben. Aber nur wenn du sie sofort ins   
Krankenhaus bringst. Also, beeil' dich!"  
  
Für Ranma war klar was jetzt zu tun war. Er nahm Akanes bewusstlosen Körper in die Arme und bereitete sich   
darauf vor zu gehen.  
  
Ranma: „Du wirst ihn besiegen, verstanden! Für das was er Akane angetan hat muss er bluten. Und stirb mir   
nicht! Ich hab' noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen, Sid!"  
  
Sidney: „Schon klar! Wir werden sehen was ich tun kann."  
  
So schnell er konnte rannte Ranma mit Akane auf dem Arm in Richtung Hospital.  
  
Sidney atmete noch einmal tief durch und drehte sich dann wieder zu Brutus um.  
  
Brutus: _Schade um das Mädchen._  
  
Sidney: _Sie ist stark, ich habe sie selbst trainiert._  
  
Brutus: _Wirklich? Wie stark ist sie denn._  
  
Sidney: _Stark genug um deinen Angriff zu überleben._  
  
Brutus: _Selbst wenn sie jetzt noch lebt. Bis der Junge mit ihr im Krankenhaus ist wird es zu spät sein._  
  
Sidney: _Das hoffe ich nicht, für dich. Wenn sie stirbt hast du Ranma am Hals. Glaub mir, wenn er wirklich   
wütend ist, kann er sogar mir Konkurrenz bieten._  
  
Brutus: _Nur Schade, dass ich nicht das selbe von dir behaupten kann. Ich dachte die letzten sechs Jahre hätten   
dich noch stärker gemacht._  
  
Sidney: _So wie die anderen drei? Sie sind kaum ein Hindernis für mich._  
  
Brutus: _Deshalb hatte ich dich ja auch als Anführer für die Quadriga vorgesehen._  
  
Sidney: _Oh Mann, wie nennst du dich eigentlich?_  
  
Brutus: _Nenn mich Brutus._  
  
Sidney: _Brutus? Quadriga? Trisaster? Im Namenausdenken bist du nicht unbedingt der Beste._  
  
Brutus: _Sidney ist auch kein besserer Name._  
  
Sidney: _Du solltest besser froh sein. Ohne diesen Namen hättest du es wohl kaum geschafft den Kleinen auf   
mich anzusetzen. Was für eine Geschichte hast du ihm eigentlich erzählt? Hahahaha Ich wusste ja noch   
gar nicht das ich tot bin und mich auch noch selbst ermordet habe. Wirklich witzige Geschichte._  
  
Brutus: _Not macht erfinderisch. Er hätte wohl kaum seinen besten Freund verfolgt, aber jemand der seinen   
besten Freund getötet hat dafür um so mehr._  
  
Sidney: _Mach den besten Freund zu deinem schlimmsten Feind, was?_  
  
Brutus: _Wie heißt es so schön: Man braucht seine Freunde, aber seine Feinde noch viel mehr._  
  
Sidney: _Tse! Dafür, dass du ihn mit reingezogen hast, wirst du noch einmal bezahlen. Und für all die anderen   
die deinetwegen leiden mussten. Es ist Schade, dass es die drei hier nicht gesehen habe, denn dann   
wüssten sie wie schwarz deine Seele ist._  
  
Brutus: _Spar' dir den Moralapostel. Sie hätten einfach nicht da sein dürfen und an deinen Händen klebt genauso   
Blut. Nein, was du getan hast war noch viel schlimmer!_  
  
Sidney: _Halt die Klappe! Ich werde das jetzt ein für alle mal beenden._  
  
Plötzlich hielt Sidney einen Bottich mit kaltem Wasser in den Händen.  
  
Sidney: Ich will es nicht, aber ich brauche die Geschwindigkeit.  
  
Er kippte sich das Wasser über den Kopf und verwandelte sich in Sidney-j.  
  
Brutus: _Was soll das denn sein._  
  
Sidney-j: _Ich bin jetzt dein Gegner._  
  
Brutus: _Wenn du willst._  
  
Ohne Verzögerung ging der Kampf weiter. Brutus war von Sidney-js Schnelligkeit zuerst überrascht, was ihn ein   
paar Treffer kostete, aber schon bald gewann er wieder die Oberhand.  
  
Brutus: _Ich muss sagen, du bist recht schnell geworden._  
  
Für Sidney-j gab es keinen Grund zu antworten.  
  
Brutus: _Aber du bist immer noch zu langsam._  
  
Wie sich schnell herausstellte, hatte Brutus Recht. Es gelang Sidney-j nicht all zu oft die Angriffe abzuwehren,   
im Gegenzug konnte er keine Treffer landen.   
Einen Schlag konnte er abwehren und Brutus Arm packen, gleichzeitig tat das aber auch Brutus. So standen sie   
jetzt beide sich gegenseitig festhaltend, bis Sidney-js Blick auf die Kette an Brutus Hals fiel. Diese   
Unachtsamkeit kostete ihn fiel. Eine ganze Serie an Schlägen und Tritten prasselten auf ihn ein und beim letzten   
knackte es auch noch in seinem Brustkorb. Die Schmerzen ließen ihn in die Knie gehen, aber sein Gesicht blieb   
regungslos, wie immer.  
  
Sidney-j: _Diese Kette gehörte meinem Bruder._  
  
Brutus: _Gehörte ist das richtige Wort. Er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, mir blieb keine andere Wahl._  
  
Sidney-j: _........_  
  
Brutus: _Was ist? Bist du wütend, möchtest du noch mal angreifen?_  
  
Sidney-j: _Ich kann nicht wütend sein._  
  
Brutus: _Das ist schön. Mein Angriff hat dir zwei Rippen gebrochen, es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Wir werden das   
jetzt beenden._  
  
Der gleiche Angriff wie bei Ranma wurde vorbereitet, nur war die Kugel diesmal viel größer.  
  
Brutus: _Stirb, Markus!_  
  
Die Kugel kam direkt auf Sidney-j zugeflogen, er konnte nur noch seinen Arm vor das Gesicht halten und   
warten. Ein gleißendes Licht erhellte die Umgebung und versperrte die Sicht. Es dauerte eine Weile bis das Licht   
wieder verschwand, aber was man erkennen konnte war seltsam: Sidney-j kniete noch immer an der selben   
Stelle. Kurze Zeit später schlug irgend etwas hinter ihm auf.  
  
Brutus: _Idiot!_  
  
Sidney-j ging zu dem Körper.  
  
Tanges: _Hey Kumpel..._   
  
Sidney-j: _Es war unlogisch was du getan hast._  
  
Tanges: _Du...weißt...doch...ich handle...immer...impul...siv..._  
  
Sidney-j: _Warum hast du das getan?_  
  
Tanges: _Ich habe...alles ge...hört. Tut...mir...Leid...ich...war dumm._  
  
Sidney-j: _Du hast dich nur der Situation entsprechend verhalten._  
  
Tanges: _Dan...ke..._  
  
Tanges Blick erstarrte und er hörte auf zu atmen. Sanft schloss ihm Sidney-j die Augen.  
  
Sidney-j: _Warum...? Warum stirbt nur jeder der mir etwas bedeutet?_  
  
Brutus: _So ein Idiot. Ein verräterischer noch dazu!_  
  
Sidney-j: _Hal...halt...halt dein...HALT'S MAUL!_  
  
In Sidney-js Blick ging eine Veränderung vor sich, der eisige Blick verschwand und wurde durch einen voller   
Zorn und Hass ersetzt. Sofort sprang er auf Brutus los und griff ihn an. Je mehr Angriffe er durchführte, desto   
schneller wurde er.  
  
Brutus: _Was-was ist das?!_  
  
Sidney-j: _VERRECKE!_  
  
Dann geschah es, Sidney-j wurde schneller als Brutus und verpasste ihm ein paar saftige Schläge. Brutus verlor   
jede Chance, er war bereits am Boden als plötzlich...  
  
Sidney-j: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_  
  
Brutus: _Was soll das? Was ist passiert?!_  
  
Sidney-j: _Endlich! Ich habe es geschafft. Ich bin frei! Hahahaha!_  
  
Innig betrachtete er seine Hände und seine Finger, wie sie sich bewegten.  
  
Sidney-j: _Unglaublich! Diese Kontrolle. Ich kann jede einzelne Muskelfaser spüren und kontrollieren. Das ist   
der Beweis für die Wahrheit meiner Aussage. Ich bin es tatsächlich, der wahre Markus Hikaru. Nach   
sechs Jahren endlich die erhoffte Chance. Jetzt wird es Zeit meine Kraft zu testen._  
  
Mit einem durchdringenden Blick starrte er Brutus an.  
  
Sidney-j: _STERBT, MEISTER!!_  
  
Gerade so konnte Brutus der Faust ausweichen, die Sidney-j jetzt in den Boden rammte. Er glaubte sich in   
Sicherheit, aber urplötzlich riss die Erde im Umkreis von zehn Metern auf und Brutus wurde von den Trümmern   
verletzt. Panisch versuchte er sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
Sidney-j: _Sinnlos!_  
  
Brutus: Was soll ich tun? Kaltes Wasser...Wenn er sich bei Kontakt mit kaltem Wasser verwandelt, vielleicht   
kann man den Effekt mit heißem Wasser umkehren. Aber woher...Das Lagerfeuer...die Suppe, vielleicht   
reicht das.  
  
So schnell er konnte rannte er zu dem Lagerfeuer, wo immer noch Mousse und Cologne lagen. Sidney-j folgte   
ihm relativ langsam.  
  
Sidney-j: _Willst du eine letzte Henkersmahlzeit._  
  
Brutus wartete bis Sidney-j direkt hinter ihm stand bevor er die dünne Suppe in Sidney-js Gesicht spritzte. Der   
wieder aufgetauchte Sidney war vollkommen benebelt, was Brutus ausnutzte um ihm erst mal mit einer   
Überdosis Ki lahmzulegen. Während Sidney bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden lag, ließ Brutus ein Schwert aus   
Ki aus seinem Arm wachsen. Doch er schlug nicht zu, statt dessen ließ er es wieder verschwinden.  
  
Brutus: _Nein, ich werde dich nicht töten. Dein anderes Ich könnte ja vielleicht mal von Nutzen sein und   
außerdem weiß ich wie sehr du darunter leidest. Aber ich komme wieder, das verspreche ich._  
  
Mir einem leisen Lachen drehte er sich um und ging. Einfach so, nachdem er Sidney zwei Jahre lang verfolgte.  
  
  
Es war bereits 3:00 Uhr und Akane lag im Krankenhaus. Die Ärzte wussten nichts mit Akane anzufangen, sie   
konnten nicht feststellen was ihr fehlte. Alles was sie tun konnten war, sie erst einmal mal am Leben zu erhalten.  
Ranma blieb die ganze Zeit bei ihr, obwohl er fast schon im stehen einschlief. Er konnte sie in dieser Situation   
nicht im Stich lassen. Es ist wirklich schade, dass es nur Momente wie diese sind, die Ranma dazu bringen, über   
sein Beziehung mit Akane nachzudenken. Aber sich selbst einzugestehen, wie fiel sie ihm bedeutete, das konnte   
er nicht. Bis jetzt hatte er es nur ein mal geschafft, und danach gleich wieder vergessen.  
Er war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als...  
  
Sidney: „Wie geht es ihr?"  
  
Ranma: „Sidney?"  
  
Genau der stand jetzt im Zimmer, in respektvollem Abstand zu Akane.  
  
Ranma: „Dich gibt es also auch noch. Das heißt du hast ihn besiegt."  
  
Sidney: „Nein, ich habe verloren."  
  
Ranma: „Was?!"  
  
Sidney: „Er ist einfach gegangen und hat mich leben lassen. Es tut mir leid für Akane, es ist alles meine Schuld."  
  
Ranma: „JA, genau das ist es! Warum hast du diesen Markus Hikaru überhaupt getötet?!"  
  
Sidney: „Ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Er ist einfach nicht mehr hier."  
  
Ranma: „Das kommt auf's selbe raus. Fakt ist, dass Markus Hikaru tot ist."  
  
Sidney: „ICH bin Markus Hikaru!"  
  
Jetzt verlor Ranma total den Überblick. Sidney hatte eben noch gesagt dass Markus tot wäre, und jetzt wollte er   
es plötzlich selber sein.  
  
Sidney: „Oder besser: Ich war Markus Hikaru."  
  
Ranma: „Ich verstehe nicht..."  
  
Sidney: „Ich erkläre dir alles, aber zuerst werde ich mich um Akane kümmern."  
  
Ranma: „Wie?"  
  
Sidney: „Wie soll ich es sagen? Es ist eine natürliche Funktion des Körpers, externes Ki aufzunehmen und es in   
köpereigenes umzuwandeln. Aber Akane hat eine Ladung ‚chaotischen Kis' abbekommen. Es lässt sich   
nicht umwandeln. Das dumme ist, dass es keine Schutzfunktion für das Umwandeln gibt, der Körper   
arbeitet so lange, bis das fremde Ki verschwunden ist. Sie stirbt vor Erschöpfung, Ranma."  
  
Ranma: „Und wie kann man das verhindern."  
  
Sidney: „Ich werde das fremde Ki einfach in meinen Körper leiden."  
  
Ranma: „Aber, dann wirst du..."  
  
Sidney: „Die Menge an Ki die aufgenommen werden kann, hängt von der Stärke des eigenen Kis ab. Ich werde   
Akanes Dosis überleben."  
  
Ranma sagte nichts weiter und beobachtete wie Sidney zu Akane ging und seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte.  
Sein Gesicht fing an sich vor Schmerzen zu verzerren und seine Atmung wurde unregelmäßig. Nach etwa zwei   
Minuten war der Spuk vorüber und Sidney ging es wieder besser.  
  
Sidney: „Ok, Es ist raus. Es wird aber noch eine Weile dauern, bis Akane wieder aufwacht."  
  
Ranma: „Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Sidney: „Nur ein wenig schwindlig, aber ansonsten bin ich Ordnung."  
  
Ranma: „Dann aber jetzt raus mit der Sprache."  
  
Sidney: „Na gut. Hikaru ist der Familienname meines Stiefvaters. Den Namen Markus hat mir meine Mutter   
gegeben. Bis zu dem Punkt an dem mein Stiefvater starb, habe ich dir die Wahrheit erzählt."  
  
Ranma: „Ach ja?"  
  
Sidney: „Ja. Aber mein Stiefvater starb nicht bei einem Verkehrsunfall. Er würde bei einem Raubüberfall   
getötet, während er versuchte mich zu beschützen. An seinem Grab habe ich mir geschworen stärker zu   
werden, damit nie wieder jemand wegen mir sterben muss. Bereits kurz nach dem Tod lernte meine   
Mutter einen anderen Mann kennen. Zuerst freute ich mich für sie, bis ich ihn kennenlernte. Er war   
einer der größten Mistkerle den die Welt je gesehen hat, außer Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen   
hatte er Nichts für andere Menschen übrig. Ich wusste nicht was meine Mutter so toll an ihm fand, aber   
mir wurde es irgendwann egal. Ich nutzte statt dessen die Vorteile: Sein Bruder betrieb eine   
Kampfsportschule für Talentierte. Dort lernte ich vieles, auch die Kontrolle des Kis. Bis zu dem Tag an   
dem ich mit ansehen musste, was für ein krankes Hirn mein Meister hatte. Das und die Tatsache, dass   
ich es Zuhause nicht mehr aushielt, veranlassten mich auf diese Trainingsreise zu gehen. Aber an dem   
Tag meiner Abreise geschah etwas ziemlich unheilvolles. Mein Meister wurde zusammen mit mir in   
einen Kampf verwickelt. Es war mir zuwider ihm zu helfen, deshalb ließ ich ihn im Stich. Als ich weit   
genug weg war, traf ich ausgerechnet auf den Freund meiner Mutter. Und er brachte wieder ein mal das   
Fass zum überlaufen mit seinen dämlichen Kommentaren. Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen   
war, aber er lag plötzlich tot vor mir. Ich bin einfach davon gerannt, ohne nachzudenken. Ich legte mir   
dann irgendwann den Namen Sidney Cid zu und erklärte Markus Hikaru, für mich selbst, als tot. Es war   
der einziger Weg mich davor zu bewahren in der Schuld zu ertrinken. Und jetzt bin ich hier, verfolgt   
von meinem ehemaligen Meister."  
  
Ranma war total perplex. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen, nicht imstande etwas darauf zu erwidern.  
  
Sidney: „Mehr als mich entschuldigen kann ich nicht. Außer natürlich zu gehen und nie wieder zu kommen.  
Aber bevor ich gehe will ich dir noch ein kleines Geschenk machen."  
  
Ein kleines Fläschchen wurde gezückt und auf dem Tisch im Zimmer abgestellt.  
  
Sidney: „Das nennt man Flatulus. Ein antike Droge. Extrem süchtig machend, selbst starke Menschen werden   
bereits nach der zweiten Dosis abhängig. Es ist gefährlich, aber es kann deinen Fluch heilen. Du musst   
es einfach verdünnen und trinken, mehr nicht."  
  
Ranma: „Da-da-damit kann ich meinen Fluch heilen?"  
  
Sidney: „Ja, ganz genau. Aber wie gesagt, es ist nicht ohne Risiko."  
  
Ranma: „Dann, dann könnte ich... Dann wäre mein Leben weniger schlimm."  
  
Sidney: „Schlimm, dein Leben und schlimm?"  
  
Ranma: „Ja, mein Leben ist das reinste Chaos."  
  
Unglaubliche Wut stieg in Sidney hoch.  
  
Sidney: „Dein Leben schlimm?! Was soll ich da sagen!? Mein Vater ist wegen mir gestorben, ich habe einen   
Menschen grundlos getötet, kann deshalb nicht in meine Heimat zurück, mein Bruder wurde deswegen   
von meinem ehemaligen Meister getötet, mein bester Freund hat sich heute für mich geopfert und da ist   
noch dieser Kerl in meinem Kopf, der heute versucht hat die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu   
übernehmen! Ranma, du EGOIST! Dein Leben ist perfekt. Du hast ein Heim, einen Menschen mit dem   
du deine Zukunft verbringen kannst, und erzähl mir nicht, dass du das nicht willst. Außerdem brauchst   
du dir keine Sorgen über deine Zukunft zu machen, weil alles bereits geregelt ist!"   
  
Ranma: „........"  
  
Sidney: „Entschuldige, mein Fehler. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Aber vorher, könntest du mir noch etwas   
versprechen?"  
  
Ranma: „Was ist es?"  
  
Sidney: „Erzähl ihnen alles. Sie sollen wissen, wer ich bin. Sie sollen alles wissen. Vor allem Kasumi"  
  
Ranma: „Sicher?"  
  
Sidney: „Absolut sicher."  
  
Ranma: „[zögerlich] Ich...verspreche es. Aber warum Kasumi?"  
  
Sidney: „Ich will, dass die Person die ich liebe, auch alles über mich weiß."  
  
Ranma: „Jetzt verstehe ich. Das heißt nicht ganz, warum bist du ihr dann aus dem Weg gegangen?"  
  
Sidney: „Jemand wie ich und jemand wie Kasumi? Das will ich ihr nicht antun. Vielleicht, verstehst du es. Es ist   
nicht nur wegen meiner Vergangenheit, aber du fragst besser Dr. Tofu. Er kann dir antworten. Hoffentlich haben   
die Übungsstunden was gebracht."  
  
Ranma: „Übungsstunden?"  
  
Sidney: „Nur ein bisschen ‚Kasumi für Anfänger'."  
  
Ranma: „Alles klar."  
  
Sidney: „Tja, das ist dann wohl der Abschied. War schön dich kennengelernt zu haben."  
  
Ranma: „Gleichfalls."  
  
Sidney: „Leb wohl und bedank dich noch mal bei den anderen für mich."  
  
Ranma: „Klar doch, mach ich."  
  
Für Sidney war es jetzt vorbei, er dreht sich um und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Ranma: „Sidney!"  
  
Sidney: „Hm?"  
  
Ranma: „Auf Wiedersehen, Sid."  
  
Mehr als ein müdes Lächeln konnte Sidney nicht zeigen, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.   
Auf dem Weg nach draußen, sah er die Tendos und Genma auf sich zukommen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen sie   
jetzt zu sehen, vor allem Kasumi nicht. Deshalb drehte er sich einfach um und verließ das Gebäude auf einem   
anderen Weg und verschwand.  
  
Kasumi: „Sidney?"  
  
  
Etwas gegen 6:00 war Akane erwacht und war wieder auf dem Damm. Natürlich wurde sie zur Beobachtung da   
behalten. Trotz Proteste seitens Ranma ging der Rest der Familie nach Hause, Ranma im Schlepptau. Bei den   
Tendos angekommen, legte sich Ranma ins Bett und konnte endlich schlafen, sowie der Rest der Familie. Nur   
Kasumi ging noch kurz in dich Küche um schnell noch etwas vorzubereiten, bevor sie auch ins Bett gehen   
würde. Aber in der Küche traf sie auf einen unerwarteten Besucher.  
  
Dr.Tofu: „Kasumi..." 


End file.
